


En attendant la fin du monde

by Alionouchka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Brief mention of animal death, COVID-19, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medical Students Conversations, Romance, Some Ushijima/Tendou and Iizuna/Sakusa, Underage Masturbation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alionouchka/pseuds/Alionouchka
Summary: Depuis qu’il est un jeune enfant, Sakusa doit composer avec ses angoisses qui lui ont volé son insouciance et le paralysent trop souvent, l’empêchant de se lier aux autres.Mais elles ne pourront pas l’empêcher de tomber amoureux. Alors elles se contenteront juste le faire souffrir de plein de nouvelles façons.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Shirabu Kenjirou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi (One-sided)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non mais quand même Haikyuu avec tous ses personnages pleins de doutes, de fragilités psychologiques et liés par des relations intenses, c’est un appel permanent à la fic. 
> 
> Sakusa m’attirait trop pour que je puisse le laisser tranquille (encore un pauvre enfant que j’ai rendu complètement tordu, désolée, Sakusa mon bébé !) et il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de le rendre heureux. Mais le problème c’est que son seul crush dans le manga c’est sur Ushijima. Et Tendou / Ushijima pour moi c’est trop sacré. Alors, il a fallu que je trouve un plan B, un personnage susceptible d’être vraiment compatible avec lui (ce qui n’est pas chose aisée). Et soudain, je me suis dit : mais c’est bien sûr ! Le petit Shirabu, tellement sérieux, dévoué et qui étudie la médecine ! Et ce ship complètement improbable est né. Pitié, laissez-lui une chance ! 
> 
> Merci à ma bêta-lectrice qui m’a beaucoup aidée à affiner mon analyse du personnage et a supervisé la pauvre littéraire que je suis en ce qui concerne toutes les références scientifiques (parce que la physique-chimie, en vrai, c’est trop poétique !!!)
> 
> J’espère que vous mon histoire vous plaira !

Sakusa n’a pas beaucoup de souvenirs de sa petite enfance. A vrai dire, il lui semble qu’il n’y en a qu’un, qui a fondé tous les autres. Ou plutôt une mosaïque de souvenirs cristallisés autour d’une seule image qu’il revoit encore avec une étonnante et effrayante netteté. 

\- Est-ce que tu m’oublieras jamais ?

Il pose sans cesse cette question, après, à sa mère, avant d’ajouter que lui, il ne l’oubliera jamais. Perplexe, elle lui dit qu’il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’elle l’oublie. Elle ne répond pas. Elle ne comprend pas. Sakusa est bien trop conscient que l’un devra forcément survivre à l’autre maintenant. Il a besoin de croire qu’il existera encore d’une autre façon même quand il ne sera plus, qu’il ne sera pas mort complètement. Il voudrait qu’elle réponde juste « Non ». Il ne veut pas survivre seulement dans le corps des chats et des fourmis. Parce que ça, ce n'est pas une vie. Pas plus qu'une mort. Il veut être à l'abri dans un cœur. 

Au début, Sakusa demande juste si lui aussi sera comme cet oiseau. Sa mère répond oui, à demi-mots. Puis il demande où on met les corps après la mort. Comme il ne voit pas de cadavre humain dans la rue quand il marche, il a l’intuition que la situation est différente de celle des oiseaux. 

On les met sous terre. Sakusa ne se sent pas rassuré le moins du monde. Cela ne lui paraît pas un refuge très sûr. Il lui semble que les chats ont les griffes suffisamment acérées pour se frayer un chemin jusqu’à l’autre bout de la planète en creusant dans le sol. Quant aux fourmis, tout le monde sait très bien qu’elles vivent sous la terre et que ce ne sera qu’une partie de plaisir de l’y rejoindre après. Sakusa a vu des dessins de fourmilières et il fait une crise d’angoisse en imaginant que les fourmis vont creuser des galeries dans son propre corps. Il est malade pendant trois jours d’affilée. 

Les souvenirs lointains sont parfois comme un dessin inachevé, il manque les visages, certains décors mais d’autres détails sont trop brillants et prennent toute la place. Cette tête creuse, comme si on s’était régalé de sa cervelle en premier. Il reste les plumes par contre, parce que ça, ce n’est pas ce que l’oiseau était vraiment, juste ce qu’il montrait. 

Chaque jour, il a bougé un peu, déchiqueté encore davantage par les chats et les fourmis dans l’indifférence générale. Sakusa imagine les charognards s’esclaffer autour de lui chaque nuit, se congratulant pour ce festin. Cet oiseau mort, bien sûr que c’est lui. C’est une évidence étouffante, ce sera lui chaque jour de sa vie désormais. 

Il a envie de prendre la charogne, de la mettre à l’abri, de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire qu’il ne l’oubliera pas. Il ne le fait pas. Il est certain qu’il ne pourrait que mourir lui aussi s’il la touchait et il n’est pas prêt à donner ça de lui pour la sauver de ses ennemis, même si ce sont les mêmes que les siens. Il n’est pas prêt à mourir, pas même pour se sauver lui-même. 

Sakusa ne peut plus voir un chat sans partir en pleurant. Il rêve toutes les nuits que son corps est dévoré par les fourmis et qu’à mesure qu’elles le font, tout le monde l’oublie déjà. Ou alors, il rêve qu'une porte s'est déjà ouverte et qu'il entend une voix aiguë cachée derrière, comme un rire un peu fou, totalement stupéfiant.

Finalement, il ne reste plus qu’une vieille carcasse ignorée et desséchée, comme si plus personne ne pouvait la voir, comme si tout le monde l’avait oubliée, même les chats et les fourmis. Mais pas Sakusa. Il l’a gardée dans son cœur. Il aurait préféré l’oublier pourtant.

A partir de là, Sakusa n’est plus jamais seul. Ce souvenir, il le voit dès qu’il ferme les yeux. La porte est grande ouverte désormais. Il est entré. Il est tapi dans l’ombre. Ce n’est pas son ami mais il ne lui laissera plus de répit – bien conscient qu’il a trouvé ici un terreau délicieusement fertile.

Il ne parle pas pour l'instant. Il n'en a pas besoin. Il se contente d’être là, non loin de Sakusa, épiant ce qu’il fait de derrière son épaule. Il n'a pas besoin de plus pour être terrifiant. Sakusa voit bien qu'il le regarde comme on regarde un objet que l'on possède déjà, comme une certitude, comme un nouveau jouet.

Il va falloir s’habituer à lui, à cet intrus déjà si familier, à cette bouche ouverte trop largement et bruyamment comme si elle était un monde. A ses yeux fendus trop cruellement, qui piquent, qui taillent le cœur. Il va falloir s’habituer à la peur. A lui, au monstre, à son roi, celui qui gouverne désormais sa vie.

* * *

A l’école, Sakusa apprend le fonctionnement du monde. Mais bien vite, il lui faut lire des livres plus précis pour savoir. Il veut comprendre le hasard stupide qui a pu faire naître la vie. Comprendre quelle somme de bourdes l’univers a pu faire pour qu’une aberration comme lui apparaisse. Il ne trouve pas de réponse claire, juste des théories qui, selon lui, ressemblent bien souvent un peu trop à de la poésie. Peut-être aussi la vague sensation qu’il peut encore maîtriser quelque chose, que sa simple existence influence le monde autour de lui. Il ne peut prendre cette mission à la légère. 

A l’école, Sakusa apprend surtout le fonctionnement des gens. Il observe consciencieusement tous ces oiseaux en sursis, qui semblent pourtant se croire immortels, dans la façon dont ils courent avec une insouciance si désirable, si méprisable. Il les voit agir, comme s’ils se moquaient des conséquences de leurs actes, comme s’ils ignoraient que tout est lié dans l’univers et que le moindre clignement des paupières, le moindre claquement des doigts bouleversent le cours de la vie elle-même. (Sakusa ne claque jamais des doigts, alors même qu’ils sont souvent glacés, il ne voudrait pas causer la moindre étincelle susceptible d’embraser le monde.) 

Sakusa ne les trouve pas mauvais. Ils sont juste médiocres, plein de compromission. Il observe toutes les petites lâchetés du quotidien, les mensonges, les trahisons ordinaires. Les gens autour de lui sont égoïstes, souvent mesquins voire cruels. Et personne n’échappe à ces défauts, il sait très bien qu’il n’en est lui-même pas exempt. Tout idéal qui feint de les ignorer n’est qu’une ridicule hypocrisie. Mais il n’est pas sûr pour autant de vouloir entrer dans cette orbite, cette ronde un peu vaine. A la place, maintenant qu’il sait sa médiocrité, il peut la rendre pragmatique, utile, la transformer en une prudence – à tout point de vue nécessaire. 

Il ne voit plus de raison de se retenir et bientôt, il ne fait plus d’efforts pour parler à ceux qui l’entourent, s’adapter à la norme et à leur désir. Mais à force de se priver de l’occasionnelle chaleur qui s’échappe des autres, comme malgré eux, c’est lui qui est devenu définitivement glacial et méprisant sans qu’il puisse en réchapper. Et peut-être n’aurait-il pas fallu qu’il accepte de s’enfoncer dans ces sables mouvants à partir de là, irrémédiablement. Mais il a la sensation de maîtriser cette lente chute, qui est presque un envol vers le fond, et qui n’en finit pas. Et il est incapable de faire le chemin en arrière désormais. 

Au moins, il a le contrôle de sa solitude. Et de ses sensations. Sakusa ne sait plus vraiment ce que c’est d’avoir chaud ou froid. Il ne connaît pas vraiment la faim ou la soif. Il plane au-dessus de la vie, ne faisant que la frôler. C’est si facile d’en être délié, détaché. C’est anesthésiant, assez commode finalement. 

Sakusa finit son assiette, boit avant d’avoir soif, met des vêtements adaptés au temps qu’il fait, essuie son front humide sans même s’en irriter. Ce n’est qu’un corps après tout, c’est seulement de la physique. 

Sakusa a même pu faire une croix sur le désir d’être aimé pour ce qu'il est, et non comme si c'était une obligation, comme sortir les poubelles le jeudi. Il sait qu’en se comportant comme il le fait, il ne peut espérer autre chose. Il a réussi à enfermer sa sensibilité dans une boîte, à la sceller, à l’enfouir très profondément, hors de portée.

De toute façon, il lui reste un ami. Il n'est toujours pas parti. Peut-être existe-t-il des ombres en soi qu'on ne peut jamais quitter. Peut-être que tout ce que Sakusa a réussi à maîtriser, tout ce à quoi il a renoncé, il l'a fait seulement en pensant à lui. Comme un cadeau offert avec un vaste sourire mais qu'il souhaiterait empoisonné.

* * *

Komori n’arrête pas de pleurer. Sakusa s’en veut un peu. Mais il sent que lui, au moins, a besoin de ce cérémonial. Il est temps maintenant. Et puis il n’a jamais prétendu ne pas être égoïste, être capable de faire passer les désirs des autres avant les siens, pas même ceux de Komori. Il l’assume très bien. 

Il était habitué pourtant à cette solitude à plusieurs. A ses parents qui répètent à l'envi, à ceux que ça n'intéresse pas, qu’il est un enfant trop sensible, trop intelligent, trop rêveur. Sakusa ne sait pas s’ils disent cela avec fierté, avec indifférence, comme un simple constat, ou avec les regrets de la conscience d’une fatalité dans la voix. Mais ils ne le lui disent jamais à lui. Ils ne cherchent même pas à s’excuser. 

Il était habitué à ses frères et sœurs aussi – qui sont sont si gentils. Quand ils viennent à la maison, ils lui caressent souvent les cheveux – gentiment. Parfois, il croise même leurs yeux mais ils les plissent dans un sourire, comme pour éviter de se plonger dans les siens, un peu trop noirs, un peu trop lointains, un peu trop acérés. 

Komori ne leur ressemble pas, c'est vrai. Il a accepté de le regarder et de jouer avec lui, quand même. Sakusa ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'on l'y a forcé. Parce qu'il n'a aucune raison d'être là. Komori est entré en trombe dans l’équation, sans aucune logique mais pas sans délicatesse. Sakusa aurait dû lui dire de s'éloigner. Parce que c'est vrai que Komori fait tout – parler, bouger, rire – avec un peu trop de passion. Mais il franchit ainsi la limite qui fait que cela devient presque agréable à regarder et pas si irritant. Alors Sakusa ne l’a pas fait.

Et puis Komori a aussi semblé suffisamment courageux, entêté, persuadé de pouvoir compter. Et bientôt, il a compté. Parce qu’il est un peu trop gentil, parce qu’il sourit un peu trop, parce qu’il est chaud et que Sakusa, qui s’était persuadé qu’avoir les mains froides n’était pas un problème, ne peut s’empêcher de vouloir les y réchauffer à cette flamme. Sakusa préfère qu'il reste finalement. Cela le surprend lui-même.

Encore plus quand il le voir pleurer, comme maintenant, sans aucune retenue, sans aucune pudeur, sans aucun contrôle. Et plus encore quand il constate que cela le rend triste au lieu de l'exaspérer. Parfois, il envie Komori d'avoir les deux pieds dans la vie. Mais pas ce jour-là. Pas alors qu'il voit la morve s'écouler de son nez pour entrer dans sa bouche. Sakusa doit réprimer sa nausée.

Il sait qu'il devrait lui poser la main sur l'épaule, ou peut-être même le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il n'en a pas envie. Alors Sakusa parle au lieu d'aimer, de ce qu'il connaît, de cet univers dans lequel il est bien obligé, lui aussi, d'occuper une place avant que cela soit fini, d'un simple souffle – si léger, il n’y a vraiment pas besoin de plus – éteignant une ridicule bougie. 

Il parle de façon impersonnelle, sûrement glaciale. Il fait comme si ce chien mort dans une boite n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Il en a pour Komori. Et pour lui aussi. 

Sakusa espère que c'est pareil pour leur lien. Il n'aime pas cet espoir. Il est terrifiant, il ne dépend pas que de lui. Mais Komori, heureusement, mystérieusement, semble un peu trop empressé de le voir, trop enthousiaste alors Sakusa peut le refréner, imposer ses silences, son rythme et ses propres règles. C’est rassurant. Et progressivement, Sakusa s’est persuadé qu’il avait le contrôle de son attachement aussi. 

Komori constitue vraiment un étonnant point d’attache. Il tient Sakusa par un fil si fragile qu’on ne peut le voir à l’œil nu. Il le retient, de ses mains fermes, de sa tendresse aussi solide. Sakusa ne sait pas si c’est une entrave, ou s’il le sauve, d’une certaine façon. 

Komori a ajouté un autre fil, le volley. Sakusa s’est senti happé un peu plus près du sol. Mais ça n’est devenu que meilleur de sauter, de progresser, de s’élever comme à la recherche d’une illusoire ascension. Le volley est là et c’est un moyen parfait d’échapper à tous les engloutissements imminents et aux émotions. Il est le compromis parfait entre la tentation de la matière et l’appel de l’éther. Il suffit juste de s’entraîner jusqu’à connaître les limites qui font mal et qui empêchent d’être meilleur la prochaine fois. Il suffit juste de tordre ses articulations pour repousser et défier les lois de la physique. Il est vite devenu une rassurante certitude, une mélodie entêtante et régulière, qui s’épanouit chaque jour en un subtil crescendo. 

C'est Sakusa qui l’a pris finalement dans ses bras pour le mettre dans cette boite. Parce que Komori n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, semblait incapable de le faire. Il l’a touché cette fois. Il était lourd, raide et froid, exactement comme son cœur. Il l’a touché pour la dernière fois. C'est lui qui a mis sous la terre la vie qu’il a eu, toutes les caresses reçues, tous les jappements joyeux, les couinements de douleurs. Sakusa y a mis une partie de lui. Il y a miss un peu de ses espoirs, qu’il feignait d’ignorer, un peu de ses peurs, grisé par la sensation d'avoir triomphé d'une ancienne. Il a pu réparer ce qu’il n’avait pas réussi à faire la première fois. Il a essayé de sceller la boite de façon vraiment hermétique. A cause des fourmis.

Il suffit d’être déjà un peu mort finalement – un mort-vivant – et tout devient plus simple. 

Il suffit de vivre en flottant dans l’énergie du vide. 

Comme ça, il ne laisse plus rien traîner. Il ne lui laisse pas une miette à ramasser. Aucune prise. Il ne reste plus que le volley et il n’en aura rien. Sakusa est trop consciencieux pour ça.

Parce qu’il est là encore. Son roi. Sakusa le regarde parfois, en lui jetant un coup du coin de l’œil. Il peut voir de près maintenant, son regard vide, le trou noir de ses yeux. Il le voit tenter de l’intimider, en dansant, de façon enfantine, en agitant un oiseau de papier entre ses doigts, avant de le laisser tomber à terre dans un éclat de rire. 

Mais Sakusa a réussi à l’apprivoiser, peu à peu. Il est devenu plus docile, peut-être même plus petit. Sa bouche n’est plus si vaste, elle a à peine la taille d’une pièce. Et à force, ses yeux regardent ailleurs, ils soupirent presque, comme s’ils avaient mieux à faire. 

Parfois même Sakusa le regarde avec mépris, un air bravache, comme pour lui signifier que comme il sait qu’il est là, il peut déjà bien l’ignorer. Il n’aime pas son rire cruel dans ces moments-là qui rejaillit comme une joie. Mais il s’y est habitué parce qu’apparemment on s’habitue à tout, même à la terreur. Et elle devient même rassurante à être là quand il n’y a plus personne. 

Car quand les crises d’angoisse surviennent – comme par exemple après avoir tenu une charogne aimée entre ses mains – son roi lui tient la main, utile enfin, comme le sont toutes les certitudes. Et quand Sakusa sort de sa chambre après, il peut presque réussir à faire croire qu’il va bien et que cette énergie noire qui le caresse, qui l’agite, qui le râpe, est déjà une amie. 

Tout est sous contrôle désormais.


	2. Chapter 2

Si le moindre petit souffle de vent peut changer le monde, qu’en est-il d’un ouragan, qu’en est-il de celui qui le rudoie, qui l’ébranle, qui le renverse ce jour-là ?

Depuis que Sakusa est au collège, le volley est devenu le noyau de son univers. La sensation de puissance qu’il ressent en voyant son reflet dans les yeux admiratifs et craintifs de ses coéquipiers comme de ses adversaires lui donne plus que jamais un délicieux sentiment de contrôle. C’est le moyen idéal d’accepter enfin sa place dans le monde. De donner un sens à sa présence sur terre. 

Sakusa déteste toucher les gens. Alors il le fait grâce au volley. Ainsi, il est persuadé de se préserver de la colère de l’univers qui pourrait décider de l’annihiler, à n’importe quel moment, à force de le voir refuser ses règles, à force de le voir tourner en rond éternellement, autour d’un ballon, sans jamais se frotter, se lier ni se heurter aux autres. 

Sakusa sait que sa passion pour les détails anodins doit être tue, que ses bizarreries paraissent certainement effrayantes – à part pour Komori qui en rit avec douceur. Et puis ce n’est qu’un mouchoir, sur lequel cet autre s’essuie les mains, tellement soigneusement, scrupuleusement. Mais c’est un détail saisissant qui s’imprime dans la rétine de Sakusa, qui y prend soudain toute la place, qui lui permet de respirer plus sereinement, plus profondément. 

Sakusa le regarde encore, même après qu’il est parti des toilettes. Et quand il le revoit, ailleurs qu’à l’intérieur de sa tête, peu après, du haut des gradins, il ne lui parait pas pour autant plus petit, moins important. Un smash qui claque comme s’il pouvait fendre le sol et Sakusa comprend. Que c’est lui, le terrible Ushijima dont tout le monde parle. Qu’il ne pourra plus détacher ses yeux de lui maintenant, même quand il les fermera.

A force de l’observer jouer, il ressent un inconfort, sans pouvoir l’identifier. Ce n’est que quand il voit ses aisselles mouillées qu’il comprend ce qui est train de lui arriver. Il a chaud, bien trop chaud. Sakusa sait que sa tenue est adaptée aux conditions climatiques. Il est obligé d’ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa veste quand même. Le bout de ses doigts le picote. Il y a comme une impatience qui gronde en lui mais Sakusa en ignore l’objet.

Sakusa remet ses chaussures de volley avant de rejoindre le terrain et il s’étonne de sentir la pression du cuir sur chacun de ses orteils. Il lui semble qu’il ignorait même ce que c’était d’avoir des pieds. Il regarde une dernière fois la façon dont les gouttes de sueur coulent sur le visage d’Ushijima. Même la gravité devient sinueuse, élégante. Il le regarde sauter. Même la puissance brute est une danse. 

Regarder Ushijima à travers un filet est encore différent. Son corps est fractionné en une multitude de carreaux qui forment une mosaïque à l’harmonie parfaite. Sakusa voudrait pouvoir mémoriser indépendamment chaque partie du quadrillage si régulier. Celui dans lequel il perçoit les poils hérissés sur son bras gauche. Celui où l’écusson sur sa poitrine est collé à sa peau par la sueur. Celui où son oreille rougie luit sous l’éclairage agressif du gymnase. Celui où une mèche de ses cheveux forme un épi qui semble défier les lois de la gravité. Celui où deux de ses doigts larges sont contractés, comme s’ils ne pouvaient retenir leur désir de frapper encore plus fort. Celui où son œil perçant fixe le sien. Celui où le coin de sa bouche tremble en un imperceptible sourire pour les yeux qui ne sont pas habitués à la subtilité (Sakusa le voit très bien). 

Même à travers le filet, Sakusa sent la pression qui se dégage de lui, qui lui donne successivement chaque instant l'envie de s'éloigner d'un bond en arrière ou de s'approcher pour tenter de la saisir entre ses doigts, de s'en caresser le corps. Sakusa se souvient que la lumière est une onde. Mais il le comprend maintenant que celle que l'aura d'Ushijima projette affole et dérègle chaque atome de son corps, les consume déjà. 

Sakusa ne fait jamais de faute de filet. Son aversion pour ce qui ressemble trop à des rets, touchés par toutes les mains et toutes les sueurs est trop forte. Alors pourquoi a-t-il envie d’y frotter son visage après avoir vu Ushijima serrer ses doigts autour de quelques mailles alors qu’il a remporté un point décisif ? Pourquoi a-t-il envie de s’y enrouler pour ne plus jamais voir l’image d’Ushijima si elle n’est pas fractionnée, comme s’il était devenu trop intense de la voir d’un seul bloc. 

Pendant le match, la bouche de Sakusa devient horriblement sèche, avide. Sakusa a l’impression de découvrir ce qu’est la soif. Et toutes les gourdes du monde ne peuvent l’assouvir. 

Sakusa n’apprécie pas la défaite mais il se moque de celle que son équipe subit ce jour là. Il est bien trop occupé à penser au moment où il serrera la main d’Ushijima à la fin du match. Il déteste ça d’ordinaire. Mais toutes les mains sales ne pourront pas gâcher le plaisir de toucher celle-là. Il en a trop envie. Il en a besoin. Pour vérifier sa matérialité, s’il existe pour de vrai, s’assurer qu’il n’est pas juste un désir qu’il a imaginé. Pour se connecter concrètement à l’univers à travers lui.

Sa poigne est brutale, C’est comme s’il se saisissait de tout autour de lui avec autorité, la victoire et les mains tendues. Jusqu’à la vie entière, comme si elle était déjà à lui. Sakusa se demande s’il serrerait une nuque – la sienne – de la même façon. Il le regarde s’éloigner. Un frisson lui parcourt le corps. Parce qu’il a froid, déjà, alors que le match est à peine terminé. Il doit remettre sa veste, pourtant propre, sur son maillot trempé. 

Une étrange douleur lui étreint le ventre alors qu’il quitte le terrain, entouré de ses camarades dont certains sont en train de pleurer. C’est quand leur entraîneur leur propose une collation que Sakusa comprend : il a terriblement faim. 

Sakusa ne comprend pas pourquoi soudain, il ne voit plus vraiment Ushijima comme un joueur de volley, ni même comme un individu. Il ne l'envisage qu'en fonction de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il attend de lui, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il attend quelque chose de lui. Il ne se souvient plus de la dernière fois que c'est arrivé. Peut-être quand il était petit et qu'il craignait qu'aux moqueries de ses camarades succèdent des coups pour le punir de sa bizarrerie. 

Mais c'est très différent cette fois. Parce que Sakusa n'a pas peur de ce qu'Ushijima pourrait lui faire. Il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait ne pas lui faire. Et sa peur a la forme de l'impatience. C'est une soif. C'est une faim. C'est une goutte de sueur glacée coulant dans son dos, le faisant frissonner. Il voudrait, d’abord, qu'Ushijima le regarde encore, comme pendant le match. Il voudrait plutôt qu'il le voie vraiment. Il voudrait qu'il lui serre la main, une nouvelle fois. Et peut-être plus fort cette fois, avec la même puissance sauvage que quand il frappe dans un ballon. Comme ça, il pourrait graver plus facilement le souvenir de la douleur dans sa mémoire.

La sensation d'euphorie le suit encore jusque dans le bus de retour. Il a l'impression que chaque contact avec la réalité n'existe plus qu'en comparaison de la sensation de la poigne d'Ushijima sur sa main. Chaque sensation physique devient une déception, chaque visage regardé inutile tant ce n'est pas le sien.

Komori doit le trouver étrange, différent. Il lui demande : 

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

La réponse jaillit toute seule, trop immédiate, trop sincère, mêlée à un soupir.

\- Oui.

Et pourtant, une fois prononcé, Sakusa trouve que ce mot a sonné horriblement faux.

Le soir dans son lit, Sakusa joint ses mains. Il veut retrouver la même sensation. Il dose la pression jusqu'à pouvoir croire que c'est la main d'Ushijima. 

Une évidence s'impose alors à lui. Sakusa a trouvé la réponse. Voilà pourquoi il est né. L’univers magnanime dans ses hasards, enfin, a décidé de lui donner la chance qu’il attendait. La configuration est plus que favorable. Elle est parfaite. Tous les blocs s’encastrent enfin, l’oiseau mort, Komori, le volley, tout a toujours concouru à cette rencontre, l’a préfigurée. Sakusa se perd un instant dans ces fantasmes d’harmonie, oublie qu’ils ont l’air ridicules. Il ne trouve plus le monde si absurde tout à coup.

Les contradictions, l'illogisme même ont soudainement un sens. Ushijima semble capable d'être suffisamment soigneux et précautionneux pour prendre tout ce qui est fragile dans ses mains et suffisamment fort pour le protéger de tout ce qui pourrait le menacer, le détruire. Sakusa ne comprend pas pourquoi et il trouve ça risible mais soudain c'est son propre cœur qu'il imagine entre elles. Il le voit dégouliner, tacher les mains d'Ushijima, ses bras, alors qu'à chaque battement, il expulse le sang qui jaillit par les artères sectionnées. 

La scène est définitivement trop sanglante au point qu'elle en devient ridicule. Sakusa entend un rire sortir de sa bouche, un peu moqueur, un peu désespéré. Il ne sait pas si c’est vraiment le sien.

Parce qu'il entend une voix nouvelle.

\- J’espère que tu ne croyais pas que je te laisserais tranquille éternellement.

Son roi se moque de lui en le pointant du doigt, sautille autour de lui, rit même franchement.

\- J’espère que tu ne crois pas que tu pourras un jour le redevenir.

Son rire devient plus éclatant encore si c’est possible. Il claque comme des draps dans le vent. Il est redevenu familièrement terrifiant.

* * *

Le contrecoup est violent. Sakusa regrette l’excitation de la veille qui lui semble déjà lointaine. Il doute qu’elle pourra un jour revenir. Sakusa se sent maintenant douloureusement vivant. Il sent trop fort la présence de la mort. Il regrette avant. Il voudrait regretter. Il ne comprend pas. Il n’a rien de ce qu’il veut vraiment, pourtant il ne cesse de sentir qu’il peut tout perdre. La peur de ce qui pourrait ne jamais être prend toute la place. Déjà, elle a balayé l’espoir de ce qui pourrait exister. 

La journée, c’est facile de ne pas y penser mais le soir avant de dormir devient une torture. Sakusa essaye, consciencieusement, de guider son esprit vers d’autres pensées : son entraînement de volley, les notions vues en classe, le nouveau chien de Komori. Mais elles ne font pas le poids. Les images d’Ushijima reviennent sans cesse. Il a l’impression de ne plus pouvoir rien maîtriser de ses rêveries, exactement comme quand il était petit. Et comme alors, les souvenirs tournent en boucle dans sa tête, comme ces rondes chantantes d’enfant dont il a toujours été exclu ou auxquelles il ne voulait pas se joindre, il ne sait plus bien maintenant. 

Ce n’est pas de la matière. Il ne sait pas comment le maîtriser, le modeler, lui donner l’angle qu’il veut. Pourquoi les souvenirs et l’imaginaire, qui ne sont rien de concret, sont ainsi capable d’occuper tout l’espace en lui, d’autant plus violemment que la place semble avoir été laissée libre trop longtemps ? Toutes ces heures d’entraînements – le volley ; ne penser qu’au volley – réduites à néant. Les rêves et les fantasmes le submergent à nouveau, semblent vouloir l’entraîner à leur suite, lui faire comprendre qu’ils sont vrais, qu’ils sont la seule réalité.

Mais à l’angoisse se mêle aussi l’impatience de se retrouver seul enfin, dans son lit, pour pouvoir y repenser. Et même si invariablement les visions idylliques se transforment progressivement en cauchemars, il n’essaye même pas de résister à ce moment où il ferme les yeux et où il se retrouve enfin seul avec Ushijima. Parce que même quand Sakusa y devient un oiseau mort entre ses mains, il peut au moins sentir sa peau contre son corps raide et entretenir son souvenir, avec soin, sur l’autel de sa mémoire.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, les carrés qu’il a mémorisés perdent de leur netteté. Même la sensation de pression sur sa main, qui lui avait paru une nouvelle échelle de la réalité, s’atténue. Sakusa la voit se dissoudre progressivement, comme un dessin à la craie sur lequel s’abat l’averse. Il avait oublié que ce qui l’avait empli pouvait redevenir impalpable. Il aurait cru au moins en être soulagé. Ce n’est qu’une nouvelle souffrance. Ushijima est là encore, bien sûr, mais il a la douce et douloureuse évanescence des rêves, celle d’une fumée étouffante dans la poitrine. 

Sakusa a chaque jour la sensation de s’évaporer davantage, pour n’exister plus, lui aussi, que dans ces souvenirs. Seul le poids du ballon dans sa paume, la façon dont il rabroue Komori quand, visiblement inquiet, il tente de prendre soin de lui, le raccrochent à la vie en lui donnant cette illusoire sensation de maîtrise. 

Sakusa n’est pas tout à fait seul bien sûr, pour affronter tout ça. Son roi semble contempler le spectacle sans rien ajouter. Comme s’il se contentait de se délecter de la façon dont son plan fonctionne, dont Sakusa ne sait plus ce qui est le plus douloureux, le rêve ou la réalité.

* * *

Komori le rattrape une nouvelle fois, lui permet de reposer les pieds au sol le jour où il lui apprend que l’équipe de Shiratorizawa s’entraînera avec eux au camp d’été. Cette nouvelle laisse Sakusa singulièrement essoufflé, troublé au point d’avoir la tête qui tourne, les jambes bien trop molles soudainement. Il a à nouveau l’impression d’habiter vraiment son corps. 

Une semaine. Une semaine où Sakusa peut l’observer à loisir désormais. Ushijima est exigeant, entier, sûrement un peu trop dur. Il ne fait aucun geste inutile, ne prononce aucun mot inutile. Il a une façon si frontale et rectiligne d’affronter l’existence que c’en est ébouriffant. Il ne s’excuse de rien, ne cache rien, assume le bon comme le mauvais. La lâcheté de Sakusa ne lui semble plus si maligne et indispensable soudainement. Il a l’impression qu’elle le rend bien trop médiocre pour Ushijima. 

Son observation a d’étonnantes répercussions sur sa perception du monde. Sakusa a chaque jour l’impression de découvrir de nouvelles couleurs comme si l’univers se parait d’inédites nuances. Il ne se souvenait pas qu’il y distinguait du violet quand il regardait un arc-en-ciel. Maintenant, il n’y voit plus que cette couleur là. 

Sakusa découvre aussi de nouvelles mélodies, comme le bruit des pieds d’Ushijima retombant lourdement au sol après un saut, le léger ahanement qu’il pousse au moment de smasher, les bruits de déglutition quand il boit dans sa gourde. Comme celle du cœur qui bat, alors, comme en réponse, de façon anarchique, dans sa propre poitrine. Il lui semble qu’il ne le connaît pas, que ce n’est plus le sien. Même les angoisses étaient régulières. Mais ça, Sakusa ne peut le maîtriser. Car quand Ushijima s’approche, quand l’odeur si forte de sa sueur s’imprègne dans ses narines, il ne contrôle plus rien du chaos assourdissant de son cœur, de la soif qui l’étreint, de sa gorge qui brûle, de la sueur qui ruisselle sur son front, des soupirs qui franchissent ses lèvres. Il aimerait qu’Ushijima puisse aussi entendre la musique que son corps joue pour lui. 

Sakusa en était resté à faire le nécessaire pour atteindre son but. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait vouloir quelque chose. Il comprend que le désir est une faim constante, un besoin frustrant, que chaque seconde où il ne peut pas voir Ushijima est plus violente que la précédente. Et même quand il est là, son corps est trop loin du sien, trop loin de ses doigts, trop loin de son ventre qui bat sourdement comme s’il était agité d’un violent tremblement de terre. Il a un besoin impérieux de le toucher, de s’emplir de sa présence. 

Sakusa n’ose pas même aller lui parler. Il n’est pas entraîné et ne sait pas comment on fait. Il voit certains de ses camarades le faire. Il envie Komori, se dit qu’il a eu tort de mépriser les banalités qui peuvent parfois lier les gens. 

Mais Ushijima aussi semble un peu inaccessible, étranger aux causeries joyeuses entre coéquipiers. Et Sakusa sent parfois son regard posé sur lui. En particulier, quand il réussit un smash avec un angle un peu trop marqué. Jamais Sakusa n’a été aussi bon que pendant ce stage. Jamais il n’a sauté si haut. Il lui faut à tout prix atteindre sa hauteur, respirer le même air que le sien, un air pur, exempt de tout miasme, de toute souillure. Il lui faut le contrer pour se nourrir du souffle qui sort de sa bouche. Il voudrait donner à Ushijima toutes les raisons du monde de le regarder encore. 

Sakusa reste tard au gymnase le soir, seul. Il n’arrive pas bien à dormir. Et plus encore, il craint les pensées qui vont s’imposer à son esprit au moment de fermer les yeux s’il n’est pas complètement épuisé. 

Il tape le ballon, contre le mur, occupe ses mains et son esprit avec. Il doit oublier. Qu’Ushijima reste tard le soir dans le gymnase. Parfois seul. Exactement comme lui. 

En rentrant au dortoir le dernier soir du stage, il voit une lumière encore allumée dans une des salles. Il sent qu’il est là. Il sait qu’il ne faut pas. Une sensation d’urgence lui brûle les jambes. Les heures, les minutes même sont comptées. Il ne peut s’empêcher d’aller y jeter un œil. Parfois l’irrémédiable donne un courage insensé. Et des pensées qui le sont tout autant. Et si Ushijima l’attendait ? L’idée meurt à l’instant où elle est apparue avalée par un éclat de rire mauvais. Mais il pourra toujours l’apercevoir au moins, ses épaules déjà si larges, la façon dont ses cheveux naissent si bas, si drus le long de sa nuque épaisse. 

Ce qu’il voit finalement, brutalement, comme un coup de couteau lui déchirant le ventre, ce sont les yeux d’Ushijima qui l’accueillent sans qu’il ait pu réellement s’y préparer. Sakusa est paralysé. Il a l’impression qu’il doit avant tout retenir ses entrailles et son cœur qui menacent de glisser par le trou béant et de salir le sol. 

Quand Ushijima lui parle, c’est comme s’il l’aidait à tout remettre à sa place. Il tient une tablette sur ses genoux.

\- Je regarde une compilation de smashs de Romero, tu veux regarder avec moi ?

Avant même d’avoir pu réfléchir à une réponse, Sakusa sent son corps bouger tout seul. Et sans qu’il puisse rien faire, sans qu’il veuille rien faire pour l’empêcher, il est déjà assis à côté d’Ushijima. 

\- Je m’appelle Ushijima Wakatoshi.

\- Et moi Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Ces présentations sont un peu inutiles. Mais il faut bien commencer par le commencement. Ushijima décale la tablette sur le côté pour que Sakusa puisse la voir aussi. Ses mains puissantes touchent ses genoux et Sakusa se rend compte pour la première fois qu’il a des genoux aussi.

Progressivement, Sakusa incline la tête sur le côté et il sent presque l’épaule d’Ushijima sous sa joue. Il se laisse bercer par la musique un peu racoleuse de la vidéo, l’odeur enivrante d’Ushijima et il ferme les yeux. 

\- On peut arrêter si tu es fatigué.

Sakusa sursaute brusquement en rouvrant les yeux, horriblement gêné par la situation. Il a l’impression qu’il ne peut plus rien cacher : ces joues rouges, ce cœur qui s’affole pour rien, pour tout. Mais Ushijima ne semble pas embarrassé le moins du monde, lui, complètement aveugle à la déclaration muette que vient de lui faire Sakusa. De toute façon, il ne sait même pas ce qu’il aurait fallu qu’Ushijima comprenne. Mais cela ne l’empêche pas de sentir un espoir secret, dont il ignore jusqu’à la forme, mourir en lui à cet instant.

Sakusa se relève vivement. 

\- Oui désolé Wakatoshi-kun. A demain.

Sakusa sort dans la nuit et quand il est hors de portée, part en courant. Il est terrifié. Il sent le prénom qu’il vient de prononcer dans sa bouche le faire anormalement saliver et il doit déglutir pour avaler, avaler encore tout ce qui coule dans sa bouche. Il court, et court encore jusqu’à ce que son corps lui appartienne à nouveau, jusqu’à ce que la douleur, la brûlure dans sa poitrine, lui fasse à nouveau sentir qu’il maîtrise l’effort qu’il lui impose. Il court jusqu’à pouvoir à peine marcher, à peine se doucher, à peine rêver, à peine entendre la berceuse que lui chante son roi et qui parle de bulles de savon qui éclatent avant même de s’être envolées.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sakusa est le premier dans le gymnase. Il n’a pas pu beaucoup dormir pendant la nuit. Il y avait trop de souvenirs à faire défiler dans son esprit, trop de nouveaux rêves morts au moment où ils sont nés, par sa faute, déjà trop de regrets. Et il y avait l’idée – terrifiante – que le stage allait vraiment s’achever. Il se met à trembler quand il voit Ushijima entrer et s’avancer vers lui, sans hésiter. 

\- Tout le monde dit que ta souplesse est spectaculaire Kiyoomi-kun. Tu peux me montrer ?

Sakusa ne peut pas répondre. Même le mot « oui » lui manque. Il arrive finalement à acquiescer d’un mouvement de la tête. Il s’assied, écarte les jambes et commence à incliner son buste vers l’avant. Alors qu’il pose ses bras le long du sol, en se concentrant sur sa respiration, il entend le souffle d’Ushijima dans son dos.

Sakusa a toujours été fasciné par cette histoire de mur bleu qui réfléchit cette couleur parce qu’il a absorbé toutes les autres. Ce mur bleu en apparence, qui finalement, au fond, est tout sauf bleu. Il sait qu’il est comme ce mur, aussi flexible à l’extérieur qu’il est rigide à l’intérieur. Il voudrait qu’Ushijima puisse comprendre le mensonge qu’il est mais l’accepter quand même, l’accepter lui et tous ses faux-semblants, toutes ses impostures.

\- Tu veux que je t’aide à aller plus loin.

Ce n’est pas vraiment une question. Sakusa le constate en sentant les mains d’Ushijima se poser déjà dans son dos, causant un lourd frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La pression s’intensifie, faisant ployer davantage son corps. Bientôt Ushijima appuie de tout son poids. La poitrine de Sakusa touche presque intégralement le sol. Ushijima teste ses limites au point que ça en devient presque insupportable. Jamais Sakusa n’a autant aimé son corps que comme cela, dans cette douleur imposée par Ushijima. Il sent son odeur plus fort que jamais, son souffle dans ses cheveux, le poids de son bassin dans le bas de son dos et sa propre respiration se hache progressivement au fur et à mesure qu’il sent ses poumons compressés. Mais il ne songe pas une seule seconde à l’interrompre, à se dégager. 

La pire douleur ne vient pas de son dos, mais du bas de son ventre qui lui semble battre tout d’un coup, comme s’il était un cœur. Quand Ushijima finit par relâcher la pression, semblant satisfait de ce qu’il a vu, Sakusa est réticent à l’idée de déjà se redresser, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. 

Il jette juste un regard à Ushijima par en dessous. Il est grisé par cette admiration, cette envie qu’il voit dans ses yeux, qui est en quelque sorte une envie de lui. 

\- Tu es vraiment impressionnant. Et pas que pour ça. J’ai hâte de te retrouver pour jouer une nouvelle fois un vrai match contre toi, Kiyoomi-kun.

Ushijima s’éloigne pour s’échauffer et Sakusa peut finalement relever son buste. En regardant entre ses jambes, il comprend mieux la gêne irrationnelle qui l’a saisi quelques instants auparavant et il sent ses joues s’empourprer. Heureusement la honte et la peur font leur œuvre et bientôt, le sang coule à nouveau de façon plus harmonieuse dans son corps, même s’il le sent toujours se répandre en flots un peu tumultueux. 

Sakusa n’a jamais vécu ça, à part parfois le matin au réveil mais il ne s’en est jamais formalisé car cela passait très rapidement dès qu’il se levait. Son innocence est ravagée en un instant comme un champ par une nuée impitoyable de criquets. 

Mais il ne la regrette pas. Il se souvient du regard fasciné qu’Ushijima lui a lancé un court instant. Il aimerait que ce soit la même envie que celle qui vient de lui tordre le ventre. 

Ils jouent leur dernier match l’un contre l’autre dans la matinée. Et l’équipe de Sakusa perd une nouvelle fois. Mais ce n’est que la première défaite de la journée. La suivante c’est de voir Ushijima partir après l’avoir juste salué, sans se retourner. La suivante, c’est ce sentiment de dépossession de soi, comme si une partie de lui s’en allait avec Ushijima. Mais la pire de toute, c’est de ne pas savoir quand il le reverra. 

Le bus est l’endroit parfait pour se remémorer la semaine qu’il vient de passer, se nourrir de ce qu’il a déjà pu arracher. Le paysage qui défile permet de fixer son esprit tout en rythmant les souvenirs. Mais il ne peut que revoir celui du matin, indéfiniment, sentir à nouveau ces mains sur son dos, qu’il aurait voulu toujours garder sur lui, qu’il aurait voulu sentir glisser partout sur lui. 

Komori veut parler mais Sakusa n’en a pas envie. Et pourtant, il est obligé de le faire quand il constate qu’à trop repenser au corps d’Ushijima contre le sien, la même sensation qu’il a ressentie le matin revient dans son pantalon. 

La tension a été telle durant la journée que Sakusa s’effondre sur son lit après avoir raconté à ses parents, de façon laconique, sa semaine pendant le dîner. Mais dans la nuit, il se réveille brusquement, en nage, trempé de sueur. C’est ce qu’il croit dans un premier temps en sentant cette humidité sur lui mais seules ses hanches sont inondées, seul son pantalon de pyjama est souillé d’un liquide visqueux. Il y en a même jusque sur les draps. Dans son demi-sommeil, il croit un instant, horrifié, que c’est le symptôme d’une maladie mortelle, que son corps est en train de se vider de sa substance mais l’angoisse achève de le réveiller et une rapide recherche sur son téléphone lui permet de comprendre ce qu’il en est. 

Il se dépêche de changer ses draps et de lancer une machine. Quand il remonte dans son lit après l’avoir fait, il réfléchit déjà à un moyen d’empêcher ce genre de désagrément intempestif. Mais le sommeil le regagne et bientôt, à de potentielles solutions, se superpose l’image des mains d’Ushijima. Il ressent à nouveau cette tension dans son ventre et avec elle, un nouveau besoin impérieux de la toucher. Il lui suffit de revoir quelques instants la bouche ouverte d’Ushijima au moment où il reprend sa respiration, lourdement, après un smash et il a terminé juste après avoir commencé. Son corps est secoué d’un plaisir intense dont il n’aurait jamais soupçonné la puissance. Il se rendort dans la foulée, comme s’il tombait, sans même prendre la peine de nettoyer. 

La sensation n’en est que plus désagréable le lendemain matin. Il veut s’empresser de laver ces nouveaux draps aussi et son pyjama mais il en a encore trop envie et il doit s’y remettre avant. Après avoir fini, dans cette délicieuse et nouvelle sensation de lâcher prise, il se dit qu’il n’oubliera pas les mouchoirs la prochaine fois. 

Sakusa s'est toujours défié de sa propre imagination. Il sait à quel point elle peut lui imposer des visions horrifiantes et douloureuses. Mais il redécouvre son pouvoir à présent. Il n'a de cesse d'imaginer des scénarios qui mènent tous au même résultat. Ushijima finit par le tenir dans ses bras, par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et parfois aussi par aller beaucoup plus loin, par laisser courir ses mains et sa mâchoire carrées sur tout son corps. 

C’est exaltant encore la fois suivante et quelques autres après, mais cela revient bien trop de fois ce jour-là et les suivants aussi et très vite, il n’arrive plus à se soulager. Cela lui fait mal au corps et au cœur à force de les frictionner frénétiquement. Il a l’impression que seules les mains d’Ushjijima pourraient réellement arriver à combler ce désir envahissant. Il se sent prisonnier de son corps, autant que de son esprit, pour la première fois.

Même le retour à la réalité, qui avait toujours été réconfortant, un incroyable soulagement, est désormais une perte, un peu plus douloureuse à chaque fois. Il connaît maintenant la déception qui étreint comme un filet qui se resserre à mesure qu'on essaye de s'en libérer, il connaît le sentiment de compromission à ouvrir les yeux, les doigts collants et le ventre vide. Et le cœur plus vide encore. 

Il comprend surtout que ce plaisir risque de devenir une frustration permanente, en plus d’être susceptible de surgir de façon impromptue. Il a besoin de trouver un rythme, un moyen de réguler cette soif qui l’étreint dès qu’il revoit dans son esprit la sueur coulant derrière l’oreille d’Ushijima. Il s’impose un planning régulier, apprend rapidement à connaître les gestes les plus efficaces pour l’amener où il veut aller et ne pas perdre son temps inutilement dans des rêveries tout autant délicieuses qu’elles sont douloureuses. 

Progressivement, il redonne ainsi à ses désirs, ses fantasmes, une fonction utilitaire. Il les expulse en leur donnant corps, une forme matérielle à nouveau, que l’on peut essuyer et jeter à la poubelle. Et au moins, Sakusa a le sentiment d'arriver à nouveau à maîtriser quelque chose. Ushijima devient un moyen de contrôler son corps. Une image que l’on convoque pour de bonnes raisons, pour ça, pour mieux dormir, pour devenir encore meilleur au volley. Et même quand il n’en a pas forcément envie, elle suffit. Il faut juste revoir les mains d’Ushijima si larges et puissantes à la place des siennes. 

Mais tout cela n’est finalement que son corps. Et l’excitation des premières fois définitivement dissipée, c’est l’âme de Sakusa qui retombe lourdement au sol. Il parle le premier, objecte déjà avant la moindre affirmation. C’est le seul argument qu’il a pu préparer. 

\- Wakatoshi-kun m’apprécie.

\- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu peux te contenter de cette sympathie au rabais alors que tu veux tout de lui ?

\- Wakatoshi-kun m’apprécie. 

\- Tu ne feras rien. Sinon, il te regardera d’une autre façon. Il ne voudra même plus te parler. Tu le dégoûteras. Tu es dégoûtant à passer ton temps à te toucher. 

\- Wakatoshi-kun m’apprécie.

Sa voix n’est déjà plus qu’un murmure. 

\- Mais il ne t’aimera jamais. Et ça, c’est encore bien pire que la mort. Tu le sais.

Sakusa le frappe soudain, l’écrase, le réduit en bouillie. Mais dans cette mare visqueuse surnage encore son sourire. Le temps d’une respiration, il a déjà repris forme. 

Son roi a un vrai visage désormais, c’est celui d’Ushijima qui rit méchamment quand Sakusa se jette à ses pieds, s’accroche désespérément à ses jambes, en le suppliant de ne jamais l’oublier.


	3. Chapter 3

Le temps est réellement son allié. Sakusa le comprend alors que la tension dans son cœur s’atténue progressivement et que la nostalgie de ce qui a été et le regret de ce qui ne sera jamais sont devenus presque doux. 

Il a réussi à être recruté dans un prestigieux lycée et cela a été encore bien meilleur quand il a appris que Komori y avait aussi été accepté. Sakusa avait rêvé parfois de demander à ses parents s’il pouvait faire une demande pour être admis à Shiratorizawa mais Miyagi est loin et il n’a pas osé. Il ne savait pas non plus s’il pourrait vivre dans le même internat qu’Ushijima, qui sait, peut-être dans la même chambre, avec cette tension permanente dans le ventre.

Sakusa a grandi. Il est moins craintif qu’auparavant, plus sûr de lui et de sa force, mais ces immenses halls bondés où s’entassent tous les joueurs avant le début des tournois sont des lieux toujours aussi insupportables. Ça l’est nettement moins, soudain, quand Ushijima s’approche de lui d’un pas décidé. 

Il n’est plus l’Ushijima du passé. Il a grandi lui aussi, s’est encore étoffé. Ses yeux restent toujours levés à présent. Son assurance s’est renforcée. Maintenant, il suffit juste qu’il marche et c’est comme si le monde entier lui appartenait. Sakusa le trouve plus désirable qu’il ne l’a jamais été. 

\- Content de te revoir Kiyoomi-kun. J’espère que nous pourrons nous affronter.

Le monde entier a disparu brusquement, au moment où Ushijima a prononcé son prénom. Le silence a remplacé le brouhaha. Sakusa n’entend plus que le bruit de son cœur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine, qui projette un sang bouillant dans chacune de ses veines, au point que tout son corps le brûle. Il sent chaque poil de son corps se hérisser, à la recherche d’une impossible issue. 

Avait-il cru vraiment qu’il pourrait l’oublier ? Qu’il pourrait renoncer à cette certitude d’être né pour l’aimer ? Avait-il vraiment pu se cacher à lui-même que c’était la majeure part de son amour pour le volley désormais. 

\- Je l’espère aussi Wakatoshi-kun.

Il lui semble que son ton a été trop pénétré, trop suppliant. Mais ce n’est pas comme s’il avait pu choisir sa façon de s’exprimer. 

\- Wakatoshi-kun, c’est là que tu te cachais !

Une voix trop forte interrompt brusquement ce moment d’intimité que Sakusa a réussi à voler même dans cet endroit où cela paraissait impossible.

La hall réapparaît, avec toutes ses couleurs criardes et ses voix qui le sont encore plus. Surtout celle-là, atrocement dissonante et irritante. Surtout ce rouge artificiel et vulgaire. 

\- Le coach nous a dit de nous rassembler. 

Le nouvel arrivant toise un instant Sakusa avec un sourire. Puis il emboîte le pas d’Ushijima en lui parlant, en riant, sans qu’aucun des deux ne se retourne. 

Sakusa sent son corps se mettre à trembler sans qu’il puisse le contrôler. Il entend un rire dément au fond de sa tête. C’est plus un cri, qui devient progressivement assourdissant. Sakusa sent qu’il s’enfonce déjà quand deux mains chaudes se posent sur ses épaules. 

\- Kiyoomi-kun, regarde-moi. Tout va bien.

La voix est douce. Elle détache chaque syllabe comme s’il elle voulait que chacune arrive suffisamment lentement pour ne pas agresser Sakusa. 

\- Tiens, prends le ballon dans tes mains. 

Sakusa s’exécute, se laisse guider par la voix de Komori. Le rire s’éteint pour le moment. Les yeux de Sakusa fonctionnent à nouveau et se plongent dans ceux de Komori. Les tremblements se sont arrêtés. 

\- Merci Motoya-kun. 

Komori lui sourit et saisit son bras pour l’aider à se redresser. Sakusa ne lâche plus le ballon. Il le serre fermement. Il est trop impatient de le taper. Il sent la chaleur étouffante de son corps se transformer progressivement en une forme de rage. Il se jure d’infliger à Ushijima une défaite tellement sévère qu’il ne pourra jamais l’oublier. 

Ils ne s’affrontent pas finalement. Sakusa ne le recroise même pas. Et la frustration s’ajoute à la frustration. Mais ce n’est rien par rapport au chagrin. 

Sakusa aurait peut-être préféré qu’Ushijima l’ait complètement oublié finalement. Ainsi, il n’aurait pas eu cette sensation de ne pas vraiment compter, d’être juste un nom sur une feuille de match, juste un rival à affronter.

Il aurait voulu qu’Ushijima s’approche, le prenne dans ses bras et l’embrasse, devant tout le monde, pour dire à tous : « Oui, je peux aimer Sakusa Kiyoomi. » 

Par contre il n’aurait pas voulu qu’il s’exclame devant tout le monde – comme il l’a fait, n’est-ce pas finalement ? – comme son roi ne cesse de le lui répéter : « Mais qui pourrait aimer un lâche et un taré comme toi ? Tu n’es intéressant que pour le volley. Tu es à une rupture des croisés près de ne plus avoir aucune espèce d’importance, de ne plus exister. »

* * *

Quand Sakusa apprend qu’ils vont encore faire un stage avec Shiratorizawa, il est heureux, quand même. Il ne le voudrait pas. Il voudrait accepter qu’il n’y a pas d’espoir. Mais même si Ushijima ne le regardera jamais comme ça, il voudrait juste qu’il le regarde, comme il voudra. Cela suffira. Regarder une vidéo dans un gymnase avec lui suffira. Savoir qu’il est dans le gymnase à côté de lui alors que tout le monde dort suffit aussi. 

Il le regrette amèrement. La magie, l’équilibre sont définitivement rompus. Et même si Ushiiima vient le voir à son arrivée et le salue, le souhait pourtant ignoré et ratatiné que seul Ushijima pouvait le trouver, qu’ils s’attendaient, meurt définitivement au fond de sa gorge quand des bras trop longs et fins se glissent autour du cou d’Ushijima et l’entraînent déjà au loin. Ushijima semble un peu emprunté et raide quand cet ahuri aux cheveux rouges le touche. Sakusa a envie d’intervenir pour lui dire de le laisser tranquille. Mais Ushijima ne le fait pas, n’émet pas la moindre protestation. Il sourit même, très légèrement comme si malgré sa gêne, il voulait que ces bras restent sur lui.

La complicité avec ses coéquipiers, qui lui avait toujours fait défaut, comme c’était aussi le cas de Sakusa, existe à présent. Ushijima vient lui parler pendant la semaine, mais toujours trop brièvement, toujours des matchs qu'ils viennent de jouer, jamais avec ce sourire, discret mais lumineux, qu'il voit sur son visage quand il parle à ce Tendou. C’est comme une trahison, comme si Ushijima était indigne de ce qu’avait imaginé Sakusa, ce dont il avait rêvé. En devenant aussi accessible, familier, n’est-il pas aussi devenu trop banal ? Ce n’est qu’une vaine tentative de se rassurer. Bien sûr que c’est lui qui est indigne d’Ushijima, pas un instant à sa hauteur, incapable de lui donner l’envie de se lier à lui, de lui sourire comme ça. Sakusa ne comprend même plus comment il a pu osé l’espérer. 

Même le soir, Ushijima ne s’entraîne plus seul. Sakusa passe devant le gymnase et il entend des rires. Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas, mais savoir quelle forme a la réalité n’est-il pas tout de même plus désirable que tout ce qu’il pourrait s’imaginer ? Il s’arrête un instant devant la porte. 

\- J’ai réussi Wakatoshi-kun. Je t’ai ba-shé.

\- Tendou-kun, tu as toujours le triomphe aussi modeste, dit le libéro de Shiratorizawa en riant.

Ushijima ne répond rien. Il a vu Sakusa et s’approche de lui. Sakusa a quand même un minimum le sens de la réalité et des conventions sociales. Il ne peut raisonnablement plus partir en courant. 

\- Tu veux venir t’entraîner avec nous Kiyoomi-kun ? Je leur ai parlé de ta souplesse légendaire. Ils voudraient bien voir.

Sakusa ne veut pas leur montrer. C’est juste à lui qu’il veut tout montrer, tout donner, sûrement pas à eux. Sakusa ressent brièvement le souvenir de la sensation du bassin d’Ushijima contre le sien. 

\- Oh oui Kiyoomi-kun, montre nous ça ! Ça doit être drôle ! ajoute Tendou avec joie, alors qu’il s’est approché et qu’il a déjà son bras négligemment posé sur l’épaule d’Ushijima.

\- Hors de question que je vous dévoile mes atouts. Vous devrez vous contenter des matchs qui vont nous opposer.

Un grand rire éclate. Sakusa le déteste. Il lui en rappelle un autre.

\- Il est aussi taciturne que toi, on dirait Wakatoshi-kun.

Tendou a juste jeté ses mots sans y penser. Il s’est retourné déjà et part rejoindre ses coéquipiers en courant. Avant de le suivre, Ushijima ajoute : 

\- J’ai hâte de te rencontrer Kiyoomi-kun. J’ai toujours hâte de te battre.

Sakusa tourne les talons et s’éloigne. Ses yeux le piquent, le brûlent. Il sent une boule dans sa gorge comme un orage qui tonne. Il fait tout pour ne pas le laisser éclater. Il ne supporte plus ce chaos, cette impression constante de fin du monde quand il voit Ushijima. 

Mais c’est bien la fin cette fois. Parce qu’Ushijima ne comprend pas le sens des mots qu’il a prononcés. Avant de se retourner, il a reposé au sol, avec soin, presque de la délicatesse malgré la rudesse de ses mains, la corde que Sakusa lui avait jetée et qu’il avait prise, sans y réfléchir, sans penser à mal, mais sans comprendre qu’elle était la seule susceptible de relier Sakusa au monde, d’enfin poser définitivement ses pieds sur le sol. La seule capable de lui dire qu’il avait vraiment trouvé sa place dans l'univers entre les mains d’un être aimé. 

Il ne reste qu’à se concentrer sur le volley. Les jours qui suivent sont douloureux, mais Sakusa constate que c’est plus facile quand tout espoir est parti. 

Un soir où il va encore au lit trop tard, pour éviter de trop penser, pour éviter les conversations si vaines des dortoirs, alors qu’il se rend à la douche, il entend le bruit de l’eau couler. Il entre à petits pas, conscient d’y être poussé par d’inavouables pensées et glisse son regard derrière les casiers. C’est Ushijima qui est là, seul. Sakusa l’épie un instant alors que l’eau glisse sur son corps. Sakusa déteste les douches communes mais ce n’est pas parce qu’il a un problème avec la nudité. Cela l’a toujours indifféré. 

Il le croyait. Le corps d’Ushijima est vraiment impressionnant, très différent de tous ceux des adolescents qu’il a rencontrés. Il ne peut s’empêcher de baisser les yeux. Mais c’est la faute des ses poils qui tracent à partir de son nombril une route de plus en plus large et sombre, qui invite le regard à descendre jusqu’en haut de ses cuisses. Sakusa attend qu’Ushijima ait les yeux fermés pour glisser furtivement son bras vers le banc. 

Sakusa rebrousse chemin, à pas vifs, pressé par la culpabilité. Plus encore par le désir. Le tee-shirt sale d’Ushijima est entre ses mains. Elles ont agi toutes seules, sans qu’il puisse les contrôler. Il s’enferme dans les toilettes. Ça ne passera pas tout seul cette fois, il le sait. Il porte l’étoffe humide à son nez. Cela devrait le dégoûter ? Ce n’est pas le cas. Il sent plus intensément que jamais l’odeur trop forte d’Ushijima au point qu’il en goûte la saveur âcre et piquante sur sa langue. 

Sakusa se demande quelle odeur aurait cet autre endroit. Il peut imaginer quand il baisse son propre short et qu’il peut sentir la sienne. Il aurait tellement aimé le toucher lui à la place. Il aurait tellement envie de s’agenouiller devant lui, de le prendre en lui. Des questionnements vains et douloureux l’étreignent. Est-ce qu’Ushijima l’aurait laissé faire ? Arriverait-il à le faire changer de forme en le mettant dans sa bouche ? Est-ce que ce serait juste de la physique ou faudrait-il des sentiments, un vrai désir tout du moins ? Pourrait-il le faire s’élever pour l’entraîner avec lui, échapper à la pesanteur de la réalité en liant au moins son corps au sien ?

Sakusa ressent plus jamais qu’il a une bouche. Elle s’est réveillée trop fort. Elle voudrait lécher mordre, aspirer. Elle est trop avide. Elle veut tout avaler. Et la salive est là, toujours, affleurant incessamment à l’intérieur, toute prête à être étalée sur le corps d’Ushijima et même à l’intérieur et même au-delà, jusqu’au sol pour nettoyer les dernières traces, partout où il le souhaiterait, partout où il l’ordonnerait.

Mais Sakusa sait très bien que ce fluide est incapable d’apaiser cette irritation qui le brûle toujours jusqu’au fond de la gorge. Il en faudrait un autre. Il voudrait le goûter, le prendre en lui et tout avaler pour le garder pour soi, le mêler à son propre corps. Il est dépassé plus que jamais par ce désir excessif et irrationnel, aussi insensé que ses angoisses, un flux violent et inarrêtable.

Il ne peut y trouver la joie ni le plaisir innocent des premières fois. Ni la régularité rassurante de sa routine. Il a l’impression que son corps ne lui appartient plus vraiment, que ce n’est plus son plaisir qui jaillit de façon spasmodique. Tout est juste trop sale et il en a la nausée alors que ses jambes pantelantes ne le retiennent plus et qu’il finit pas tomber à genoux sur le carrelage souillé des toilettes, avec la sensation de s’être compromis bien au-delà de tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer, alors que son nez n’est plus rempli à présent que par l’odeur d’urine du sol. 

Il ne reste plus qu’à pleurer maintenant, tellement ça n’a même pas fait du bien, tellement il ne sent pas mieux, même un peu. Il doit aller se doucher aussi. Et il en aura bien besoin. Il lui faudra frotter presque jusqu’à s’en arracher la peau pour essayer d’en ôter, sans succès, la souillure. Il lui faudra laisser longtemps son visage sous le jet pour noyer ses larmes absurdes qui ne cessent de jaillir de ses yeux sans qu’il puisse les contrôler, sans qu’il en ait même envie, tant elles donnent la sensation de se vider aussi d’une autre façon, d’une autre tension. Tant elles permettent de se sentir vraiment vide enfin, de ne plus rien ressentir. 

Sakusa ne savait pas que le chagrin avait cette vertu. Celle d’anesthésier, de se recentrer sur les seuls gestes rassurants qu’il connaît. Ils gagnent plusieurs fois leurs matchs d’entraînement contre Shiratorizawa. Il voit Ushijima bouillir, les joues rouges, et il se réjouit de cette façon dont il le trouble enfin, dont il arrive à le bousculer. Il savoure cette victoire qu’il a sur lui, qui lui permet de le soumettre, de lui imposer sa volonté. 

Et puis Sakusa peut smasher sur les bras de Tendou. Il brûle d’envie de les casser pour les punir de se poser trop souvent, avec tellement de nonchalance, sur le corps d’Ushijima, comme si cela pouvait être anodin. Il pourrait les éviter bien souvent mais il préfère les viser, avec l’angle qu’il faut. Pour le blesser de toutes les façons du monde, Pour qu’il ait davantage l’impression que les points perdus le sont par sa faute. Et pour lui faire mal autrement, aussi, rougir ses mains, ses avant-bras, lui tordre les doigts. 

Le mode survie ne dure que le temps du stage. La rancœur laisse vite toute la place aux regrets. Mais son chagrin trop profond lui permet au moins de le blesser suffisamment pour qu’il renonce à tout espoir d’être aimé, de cet amour là, l’amour qui prend toute la place. Il lui permet de comprendre qu’il n’y aura plus que le volley pour l’aider à trouver une place dans ce monde, un sens à son passage furtif dans cette ronde. Et même s’il n’arrive pas à se défaire du souvenir du corps d’Ushijima et du désir, sa seule vraie peur disparaît au moment où elle est réalisée. Il ne sera jamais là pour quelqu’un. 

\- Tu vois je te l’avais dit. Personne ne se souviendra de toi. 

Sakusa n’a plus la force de répondre. 

\- C’était ta chance, ton unique chance.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais je suis là, moi, pour te protéger de toi. Il n’y a qu’en moi que tu peux avoir confiance. Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne t’approcher, te faire inutilement espérer.

Au moins, Sakusa n’a plus peur que son cœur meure puisque c’est déjà fait. Il se sent étrangement libéré en renonçant au désir d’être aimé, soulagé à l’idée qu’il n’y aura jamais eu qu’Ushijima en lui. 

Il ne reste plus que son corps maintenant. Il ne lui paraît plus digne de confiance que quand il joue au volley. Et c’est une donnée bien plus facile à maîtriser.

* * *

Itachiyama n’a rien à voir avec le collège. Les entraînements y sont plus nombreux, plus soutenus. Cela ne dérange pas Sakusa. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses coéquipiers, il aime les séances de musculation. Il aime voir son corps changer, devenir plus large, plus puissant, plus apte à tout contrôler. Les routines longues et régulières ne font que l’apaiser. Il n’a pas d’impatience, fait juste preuve de méthode. Il lui faut être capable de tout réceptionner, de tout encaisser, même les smashs et les regards trop lourds et appuyés, ou les sourires trop discrets mais si prompts à le faire vaciller. 

Iizuna le pousse particulièrement. Il semble croire en lui et insiste auprès de l’entraîneur pour que l’on lui laisse sa chance. Ce n’est pas un problème de talent. L’académie est habituée au haut de tableau notamment parce qu’elle privilégie les performances et leur régularité à toute autre considération. Mais l’attitude un peu trop distante de Sakusa vis-à-vis de ses coéquipiers constitue tout de même un frein. 

Sakusa sait qu’il ne peut compter sur son entente avec eux. Pas plus qu’il ne peut cacher son aversion pour les contacts humains, qui sont terrifiants, de tant de façons différentes. Le masque qu’il porte si souvent est bien sûr là pour le protéger des autres, de leur saleté, de leur médiocrité. Mais c’est une barrière bien plus profonde, un mur qu’il a érigé, destiné à masquer les mouvements de son cœur, tout ce qui doit être canalisé ou à défaut au moins caché : l’indifférence le plus souvent, le mépris parfois, l’hostilité dans de rares cas. C’est juste un entraînement. L’idéal serait de cacher le désir qui ne cesse de lui tordre le ventre, comme un linge essoré trop fort, jusqu’à casser chaque fibre, quand il pense au moment où il reverra Ushijima. Il ne peut se permettre de dévoiler cette faiblesse en sa présence. 

C’est aussi censé être suffisamment dissuasif pour repousser tous ceux qui voudraient tenter de l’approcher. Mais cela ne semble pas marcher à chaque fois. Iizuna reste quand même le soir, avec lui, au gymnase, pour lui faire des passes. Il faut que les gestes deviennent automatiques, qu’ils créent ensemble artificiellement une complicité. Pour le volley. Pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Ils passent aussi de longues heures à parler tactique, à analyser des matchs pour observer chaque système, réfléchir à la possibilité de reproduire certaines techniques. Sakusa aime trouver les failles dans une stratégie. Il aime surtout trouver des solutions pour les combler. Iizuna s’enthousiasme des propositions qu’il lui fait. Et Sakusa est étonné quand il se rend compte qu’il aime ces moments qu’il passe avec lui. 

Iizuna est à la fois un être banal et singulier. En apparence, il a une personnalité assez standardisée. Il est sérieux et respectueux. On ne lui connaît pas de vraie fantaisie à part la façon dont il se soucie de son apparence irréprochable de façon parfois un peu maladive. Mais Sakusa aime la façon dont il veut maîtriser toutes les données pour éviter aux autres d’avoir à prendre des décisions douloureuses. Bien sûr, c’est le rôle du passeur mais il y a une étrange sincérité dans la façon dont il assume toutes les défaites, ne revendique jamais la gloire des victoires.

\- La défaite est une mort, assène-t-il souvent, une unique fois, d’un ton excessivement pénétré à l’équipe avant chaque match. Il n’a pas besoin de le répéter. Personne n’ose se moquer de lui. Pas même Sakusa, qui n’aime pourtant pas l’emphase et qui ne peut reprendre ces mots à son compte, tant la défaite glisse encore sur lui. 

La première fois, il s’est demandé s’il avait choisi ces mots au hasard, juste pour l’effet dramatique. Il a l’impression que non. Iizuna donne tout de lui à chaque match, comme si c’était le dernier qu’il allait jouer. Et Sakusa ressent parfois qu’un lien ténu fait de compréhension muette est en train de se nouer entre eux.

Parce que la façon dont Iizuna s’acharne à être irréprochable, et pas seulement persévérant et consciencieux, pour ne pouvoir rien regretter, est assez fascinante, et devient progressivement contagieuse. Le volley n’est peut-être pas seulement un moyen d’oublier, un moyen de maîtriser ce qui peut l’être. Cela pourrait devenir une vraie passion, à laquelle on se livre, sans retenue, le seul moyen d’obtenir diverses satisfactions, imparfaites et éphémères mais précieuses quand même, nécessaires. Et peut-être même aussi un moyen de se lier à quelqu’un d’autre que Komori, pour de vrai. 

Car Iizuna semble tout aussi méthodique dans son rapport aux autres, dans la camaraderie. Il n’oublie jamais une date d’anniversaire, de tenir un engagement ou une promesse. Il est disponible quand il le faut pour écouter ceux qui en ont besoin, les consoler. Il a cette étrange façon de pardonner les erreurs, sans en nier l’importance, les siennes comme celles des autres. Sakusa le regarde faire et il ne peut s’empêcher de le trouver différent. Iizuna n’est pas désabusé ni cynique sans être naïf non plus. Il n’est pas vraiment doux ni chaleureux, comme l’est Komori, mais il est fiable et inébranlable. 

Cela pourrait être impressionnant pour certains qui sont admiratifs et gardent vis-à-vis d’Iizuna une distance respectueuse. Cela pourrait être irritant pour d’autres qui sentent la pression muette de son exemple peser sur eux. Peut-être que ces raisons expliquent pourquoi il n’a pas de vrai ami au sein de l’équipe. Sakusa, ça ne le dérange pas, il trouve Iizuna rassurant. 

Bientôt, leur collaboration porte ses fruits. Sakusa devient titulaire, un élément central de leur dispositif tactique et en plus de son talent physique, fait aussi preuve de ses capacités d’analyse pendant les matchs. Mais Sakusa se garde bien de parler d’amitié. Ce mot lui paraît trop étranger. Heureusement, Iizuna et lui n’abordent jamais aucun autre sujet que le volley. 

Quand le tournoi de printemps arrive, l’équipe est plus forte que jamais. Komori aussi est devenu indispensable. Cela fait bien longtemps qu’il l’est pour Sakusa. Il réalise qu’il prenait comme acquis qu’il resterait toujours auprès de lui, un éternel intermédiaire apaisant entre lui et le monde. Mais il mesure la chance que cela puisse se réaliser. La chance que Komori soit aussi talentueux, aussi passionné. La chance qu’il accepte de le supporter encore, de se tenir fidèlement à ses côtés.

Les conditions parfaites sont réunies. Sakusa devrait être serein. Il aimerait l’être. Mais Shiratorizawa s’est bien sûr qualifiée et il sait qu’il va revoir Ushijima. 

L’année a été tellement chargée, les entraînements supplémentaires avec Iizuna tellement acharnés que le sommeil lui a rarement manqué. Et il a réussi à ne plus y rêver sans cesse. La résignation, le temps, cette sensation toujours croissante de maîtrise de son corps, autant que de son esprit lui ont fait croire qu’il pouvait n’y repenser que comme un amour dilué et délavé, liquidé par d’anciennes larmes.

Mais anticiper leurs retrouvailles ne cesse de le secouer, le ravager. Et la façon dont son corps se tend alors que la date approche, celle dont même le fait d’aller courir ne le dispense pas de certaines activités toujours aussi gênantes, et qu’il avait un peu délaissées, lui font bien comprendre que voir Ushijima sera une nouvelle épreuve.

Il avait envisagé la possibilité bien sûr. Pour être honnête, il l’avait même souhaitée, avec une ardeur qu’il aurait voulu moins brûlante. Il lui semblait qu’il avait les épaules pour l’affronter désormais, à force de soulever des poids. Il ne devrait même plus avoir peur, même plus de rancœur. A force de s’y employer, il arrive à mieux maîtriser la manifestation de ses émotions, de ses frustrations. Il a réussi à faire du volley un moyen de les projeter, les expulser, les canaliser. 

Pourtant la porte qui n’était plus qu’entrebaillée, semble s’ouvrir plus largement les derniers jours avant de partir et il distingue très clairement son roi, avide, y glisser la tête pour l’observer.

* * *

Sakusa esquive habilement l’épreuve du hall cette fois-là. A la place, il reste longuement dans les toilettes. Ce n’est qu’un nouvel enfer à substituer au premier. Bien sûr qu’il pourrait supporter ce lieu bondé, même si son aversion pour la foule est toujours aussi vivace. Mais il ne sait pas s’il pourra survivre encore à l’espoir qui lui étreindra le ventre, contre toute raison, contre toute logique, quand il verra Ushijima le chercher du regard, peut-être, s’approcher de lui, avec toujours cette même confiance en sa force, qui éveille encore le corps de Sakusa rien qu’à y songer. Et ses capacités de projection l’enfièvrent autant qu’elles se retournent contre lui, une nouvelle fois, quand il imagine l’autorité avec laquelle Ushijima pourrait lui arracher son masque, saisir sa nuque, ses reins, pour l’embrasser brutalement. 

Ou alors, il pourrait même surgir dans ces toilettes, guidé par les effluves du désir étouffant que Sakusa a pour lui. Et il n’aurait même pas à l’embrasser, ce n’est pas nécessaire après tout. Il suffirait qu’il le retourne et le plaque contre le mur sale. Il pourrait prendre férocement juste ce dont il a besoin, sans rien donner en échange. Sakusa se jure qu’il s’en contenterait, lui jure intérieurement qu’il ne ferait pas de bruit, qu’il retiendrait tous ses cris, qu’il ravalerait tous ses pleurs, ceux de joie et de douleur. 

Heureusement qu’il y a du passage dans les toilettes, cette fois-là, pour lui éviter d’y faire encore certaines choses douteuses. Heureusement qu’il y a soudain aussi le souvenir de Tendou pour lui couper jusqu’à l’envie. Il ne voit plus distinctement que lui, dans son esprit, caresser lascivement la joue d’Ushijama, puis la glisser sur son torse jusqu’à ses hanches en chuchotant de façon intelligible seulement par lui : « Wakatoshi-kun est à moi ». Il entend aussi son rire dans sa tête ou alors un autre, plus criard et strident encore. 

Sakusa se demande un instant si cette esquive a vraiment été la solution, tant son esprit est agité, torturé. Mais quand il imagine qu’Ushijima pourrait juste lui adresser un petit hochement de tête, voire ne même pas le saluer ni le remarquer, quand il sent une tristesse mortelle faire ployer son cœur dans sa poitrine rien qu’à y penser, il sait qu’il a fait le bon choix. 

Il doit finalement se contenter d’un signe de la main quand ils se rendent sur le terrain pour la cérémonie d’ouverture. Au moins, il peut se consoler, en se disant que les seules circonstances n’ont pu lui offrir autre chose, en imaginant qu’Ushijima l’a peut-être attendu, en vain. Y a-t-il au moins une façon dont Ushijima pourrait espérer quelque chose, se languir de lui ?

De toute façon, il n’a pas le temps d’espérer ni de se lamenter. Itachiyama joue son match en premier. Et Sakusa est bien obligé de se reconnecter à la réalité, de se concentrer sur son échauffement, sur le sourire de Komori, avant d’écouter les dernières consignes de l’entraîneur. Iizuna est là aussi, assis sur le banc, à côté de lui, le regard fixe sous ses sourcils froncés. Sakusa peut sentir frémir son impatience ou peut-être son angoisse. Il ne peut que les comprendre bien sûr, sans en partager les raisons pourtant. Il peut peut-être même les apaiser. Il se contente de lui dire : 

\- On va gagner.

Iizuna se tourne un instant vers lui et ses tremblements s’interrompent soudain. Avant de se relever, il murmure en resserrant une dernière fois soigneusement ses lacets, puis en disposant les boucles de chaque côté de son pied.

\- Tu as raison. Merci Sakusa-kun.

Iizuna lui jette un dernier regard. Sakusa voit une étrange lueur, un peu trop aiguë, passer dans ses yeux avant qu’ils retrouvent la flamme rassurante de sa résolution inébranlable. 

\- La défaite est une mort.

Sakusa ne garde que peu de souvenirs précis de certains matchs du tournoi. Le premier n’est qu’une formalité. Sakusa peut voir le match de Shiratorizawa presque en entier. Il y a de nombreuses choses auxquelles on peut s’habituer, dont on peut se lasser. Regarder Ushijima jouer au volley n’en fait pas partie. Manifestement. Traquer chacun de ses gestes minimalistes, être fasciné par la puissance qui s’en dégage non plus. 

Certains matchs sont plus accrochés. C’est l’occasion pour Sakusa de se surpasser, de briller. Ses longs entraînements sont récompensés. Dans les couloirs, Sakusa entend des murmures craintifs, admiratifs sur son passage. Komori s’enthousiasme, lui répète que tout le monde est impressionné. Sakusa s’en moque complètement. Sa seule préoccupation est de savoir si Ushijima va venir lui parler, la chaleur avec laquelle il le fera, celle qu’il ressentira alors lui-même dans toute sa poitrine et son ventre. C’est la seule admiration dont il a besoin. Et il joue bien mieux encore quand Ushijima est dans les gradins, et qu’il peut sentir son regard fixé sur lui. Il lui semble alors qu’il lui envoie à nouveau ces ondes lumineuses, qui hérissent chaque poil, font s’évaporer chaque humeur, affolent chaque chair. C’est caressant, oppressant. C’est excitant, exaltant.

La quart de finale contre Fukurodani, qu’ils ont déjà battus en finale aux qualifications, est un match compliqué. Sakusa est obligé de remarquer, une nouvelle fois, leur attaquant brillant et tape à l’œil mais irrégulier. Absolument irritant. Mais Sakusa ne peut que gagner ce match. Et peu importe la fatigue due aux deux rencontres qui se sont enchaînées dans la journée. Cette défaite aurait vraiment été une mort. Parce que la victoire les mène en demi-finale. Contre Shiratorizawa. 

Il faut attendre une rotation presque complète pour que Sakusa se retrouve face à Ushijima, séparé de lui seulement par le filet.

\- Je savais qu’on finirait par se retrouver, pour un vrai match.

Cette franchise si directe ne laisse pas de stupéfier Sakusa, de le combler. Peut-être est-elle liée à l’innocence. Si Sakusa dépliait le fond de sa pensée, ses mots en seraient totalement exempts. Il ne serait même pas question de volley. Il serait uniquement question de se déshabiller, de s’empoigner rugueusement, de mêler leurs corps et leurs fluides, de les rendre miscibles. Il peut même entendre résonner dans son crâne, avec horreur, le ton suppliant qu’il emploierait. 

Et la présence insupportable de Tendou sur le terrain lui rappelle qu’Ushijima emploie peut-être ces mots brûlants, ce ton trop lascif et implorant quand il parle avec lui, ou quand ils font autre chose, et une rage sourde gronde en lui. Encore une émotion qui ne peut être dévoilée avec sincérité, par des mots. 

Heureusement, il reste encore le volley. Sakusa doit se contenter de ce langage. De ne partager que cette proximité physique avec Ushijima. Il veut tout lui faire comprendre ainsi. Réceptionner ses smashs pour lui montrer comme il pourrait recevoir tout de lui, comme il pourrait supporter n’importe quelle douleur qu’il voudrait lui infliger. Comme il s’en délecterait. Smasher dans des angles impossibles pour lui faire comprendre l’habilité dont il pourrait faire preuve s’il lui laissait seulement l’occasion de le toucher. Ses mains seraient douces et précises s’il le voulait, comme quand il guide un amorti. Elles seraient fermes aussi, s’il préférait, comme quand il contre avec autorité. Sa souplesse lui permettrait de le laisser le retourner dans tous les sens, toutes les positions qu’il voudrait. Ses dents serrées par l’effort pourraient enserrer sa chair, le mordre franchement même, partout où il demanderait. 

Sakusa ne comprend pas bien pourquoi le passeur de Shiratorizawa n’envoie pas toutes les attaques sur Ushijima. Il ne sait plus vraiment s’il est question de tactique. Ou s’il veut juste le voir sauter, encore et encore, pour se frotter à lui de cette autre façon. Pour voir aussi la façon dont son tee-shirt remonte à chaque fois et dévoile la musculature de son ventre, ses poils bruns dégoulinants de sueur cette fois, mais qui rappellent à Sakusa un souvenir trouble et collant.

Le troisième set est un corps à corps violent. Les respirations sont lourdes. Les poitrines se soulèvent exagérément. Sakusa entend les gémissements d’Ushijima se transformer en cris gutturaux quand il smashe et il ne sait plus vraiment s’il est encore connecté à la réalité ou s’ils sont partis ailleurs, dans une des rêveries qui agitent ses nuits. A chaque fois que Sakusa saute, ses propres ahanements répondant aux siens, à chaque fois qu’il voit son reflet briller, si près, dans les yeux d’Ushijima, il a l’impression qu’il partagent plus qu’un match de volley, que ce sera peut-être la seule façon qu’il aura jamais de lui montrer son désir et son amour, de lui faire l’amour, de le plaquer au sol pour lui imposer sa volonté.

Alors, après le dernier smash brisant le corps d’Ushijima, et ses espoirs, il devrait exulter. Mais il ne peut se réjouir de ce qui ne fait que les séparer, une nouvelle fois. Et au bout du jeu, ou au bout du rêve, la victoire n’est pas vraiment du plaisir. Elle disloque le corps c’est vrai mais de façon douloureuse, comme une perte, une déchirure. Une première fois ratée qui serait aussi une dernière. Et que l’on pleure déjà tant elle est amère. Quand on réalise le corps fourbu et redevenu trop lourd, que ce qu’on a souhaité si ardemment n’avait pas du tout la forme que l’on avait tant et tant imaginé. Qu’il ne reste plus en bouche que les relents d’un goût de l’autre, avalé de travers. 

\- C’est toujours plus douloureux et supportable de perdre contre un tel adversaire. Gagnez ce tournoi maintenant Kiyoomi-kun.

Ce retour à la réalité trop abrupt a aussi ses bons côtés. La main moite et chaude d’Ushijima dans la sienne. Il y a toujours cette même poigne mais aussi de la délicatesse. Presque une sorte de tendresse. Sakusa n’a plus besoin de regretter les mots quand il a l’impression que cette main qu’il aime lui dit : « ne laisse personne changer qui tu es » ou peut-être plutôt, s’il est plus honnête avec lui-même, « je me moque bien de qui tu es tant que tu peux me donner ça ». 

Sakusa voudrait lui donner bien plus. Et la main d’Ushijima lâche bien trop vite la sienne. Sakusa le regarde s’éloigner, contemple sa puissance blessée devenue une bouleversante dignité. Jamais il ne lui ferait l'affront d'aller le consoler. Mais par contre, il irait bien s'enfermer quelque part avec lui et lui faire tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. 

Mais c’est Tendou qui commence déjà à s’y employer. Sakusa déteste la façon si naturelle dont il essaye de dérider Ushijima en faisant l’imbécile. Il déteste plus encore comme cela marche, comme il voit son corps se détendre déjà un peu, comme Tendou seul semble capable de le toucher, de soulager ses crispations, de toutes les façons possibles imagine-t-il. 

Iizuna devait l'observer : 

\- L'année prochaine, c'est toi, uniquement toi que tout le monde regardera. Tu seras le meilleur. Je ferai tout pour ça.

Sakusa se contente d’acquiescer sans même le regarder. Puis Iizuna a un rire un peu étrange, désabusé, qui ne lui ressemble pas. 

\- Je voulais juste vérifier. 

Sakusa entend ses mots sans les entendre. Tant qu’Ushijima sera sur le terrain, il ne pourra détacher ses yeux de lui, ni son corps entier, ni son impatience, ni son désir. Peut-être même jamais. Il lui semble que les nœuds sont bien trop serrés. 

Il ne veut gâcher aucune seconde. Aucun étirement lors desquels chacun de ses muscles se tend successivement. Aucune de ses expirations un peu lourdes, aucun de ses sourires même s’ils ne lui sont pas adressés. Aucun de ses froncements de sourcils, aucun tremblement de ses doigts, de ses lèvres. Il voudrait être capable de reconnaître chaque intonation de sa voix, chaque soupir. Sakusa a besoin encore de se nourrir de lui, tant qu’il le peut, comme on comble un besoin vital. La faim est Ushijima. La soif est Ushijima. Respirer est Ushijima. Le sommeil aussi. Même le volley. La vie entière. Ce n’est que lui.

Iizuna a eu tort cette fois. Parce que c’est la victoire qui est la mort. Parce que le volley, même si c’est tout ce que Sakusa a, ce n’est que le volley. Voir partir Ushijima est la seule vraie mort. A chaque fois. 

Sakusa pourrait se plaindre, se lamenter parce que son roi s’agrippe à son cou, comme s’il voulait le consoler, alors qu’il jubile comme le montre son sourire qui n’en finit plus de déborder de noirceur. Mais il n’en a même pas la force. Sakusa voudrait que ce ce soit sa dernière faiblesse. Il se jure qu’il ne laissera personne le consoler. Il n’en donnera plus jamais l’occasion, à qui que ce soit. Est-ce parce qu’elles sont entrecoupées d’éclats de rires, comme autant d’échardes acérées lancées dans sa gorge et le bas de sa nuque que ces résolutions muettes lui paraissent sonner si faux ?

* * *

C’est sa première grande victoire. Et pourtant Sakusa ne garde que peu de souvenirs du match en lui-même. Juste cette impression de retour à une réalité crasse, vulgaire et médiocre, qui contraste brutalement avec tout ce qu’est Ushijima. Il n’est pas question de volley. Les frères Miya sont très impressionnants, à n’en pas douter. Mais leurs commentaires faussement décontractés, leurs mines goguenardes sont insupportables. Ce n’est pas seulement parce qu’ils sont méprisants. Sakusa est conscient qu’il serait malvenu de sa part de s’en formaliser. Non, c’est cette inconséquence permanente, qui chez celui avec les cheveux les plus clairs en particulier, prend la forme d’un égoïsme forcené, d’un dédain total vis-à-vis du désir des autres. C’est cette impression qu’ils ne prennent rien au sérieux, n’anticipent rien, avec une insouciance qui n’a même pas la légèreté et la gaieté pour elle. Comme une quête insensée nourrie d’orgueil. Comme une fuite perpétuelle. 

Il est évident que Sakusa ne met pas la même ferveur, la même fièvre dans chacun de ses gestes que pendant le match précédent. Mais il gagne en lucidité et c’est ce qu’il faut face aux esprits retors auxquels il est opposé. Et il peut s’appuyer encore une fois sur le dévouement autoritaire d’Iizuna pour faire comprendre à Inarizaki que la régularité, la puissance et l’application sont supérieures à l’exaltation anarchique. Pour faire ravaler au passeur le sourire mesquin qu’il lui lance à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent. 

Et puis, il a fait une promesse, même s’il a été bien incapable de la formuler. Il doit gagner pour Ushijima, parce qu’il lui a ôté lui-même cette victoire de ses mains, parce qu’il a bien compris qu’en oindre son corps est le seul moyen de briller à ses yeux, d’exister pour lui. Ushijima est dans chaque smash, dans chaque service que Sakusa fait pour l’impressionner. Il est dans cette victoire qu’ils emportent finalement. Elle est la seule possible pour Sakusa. Bien sûr, elle n’est pourtant pas celle qu’il désire vraiment. 

Il devrait tout détester alors, cette étreinte trop spontanée, trop étroite, ces larmes indécentes, la façon dont Iizuna semble brusquement ne plus rien maîtriser de ses émotions. Et en effet, Sakusa se dégage vivement après cette déplaisante intrusion. Mais il ne peut arriver à totalement repousser le bonheur d’Iizuna quand il repense à la régularité de ses passes, la façon dont il a su trouver les mots pour motiver, lors du match, chacun de leurs coéquipiers. Dont il s’est contenté, à chaque point marqué par Sakusa, de juste le regarder, sans rien lui dire, sans le toucher, pour lui faire sentir qu’il n’en attendait pas moins de lui.

Et puis il y a les cris joyeux de Komori qui rebondissent sur le parquet, la façon parfaitement dosée dont il lui serre l’épaule avec fermeté, la rumeur de la foule, les chants de leurs supporters. Sakusa se laisse gagner par une forme d’euphorie inédite. Un sentiment d'accomplissement, une satisfaction profonde. Gagner un tel tournoi c’est avoir pris en compte toutes les données, avoir réussi à exploiter ce corps qu’on a entraîné consciencieusement pendant plusieurs années. Gagner c’est maîtriser, c’est une victoire contre l’aléatoire. Alors il a le droit, lui aussi, de la savourer, de lâcher prise un instant. De laisser la victoire l’emplir pour oublier tout le reste. La peur de tout ce qui pourrait être. La douleur de ce qui n’arrivera jamais. 

Une autre possibilité, bien différente, s’offre à lui peu de temps après. L’équipe est revenue au lycée auréolée de cette victoire. Et c’est apparemment suffisant pour que quelqu’un essaye de briser son armure hérissée d’épines. Une fille vient se déclarer à lui. Elle a le buste incliné, les yeux baissés, la voix tremblante, bien trop aiguë. Ses mots sont horriblement convenus. Sakusa trouve cela affreusement artificiel. 

Il déteste aussi l’impudeur de sa démarche, la façon dont elle expose la fragilité de son cœur. Il se dit qu’il n’aurait jamais rien fait de semblable. Sauf peut-être si Ushijima lui avait souri, rien qu’une fois, avec ce pincement des lèvres si particulier, comme s’il essayait de se retenir sans y parvenir, comme il le fait pour Tendou. Mais Sakusa l’aurait fait différemment quand même, en se saisissant juste brutalement de ces lèvres entre ses dents. 

Pourtant, Sakusa ne peut mépriser totalement cette forme de courage. Il ne peut mépriser non plus ce qu’elle ressent. Il envisage un instant d’accéder à sa demande. Il pourrait faire certaines choses avec elle pour se vider d’une façon un peu moins solitaire, pour toucher la chaleur de quelqu’un. Il suffirait de fermer les yeux et d’imaginer. Sakusa est très fort à ce petit jeu là. Elle serait sûrement heureuse, elle aussi, qu’il profite d’elle pour prendre juste ce dont il a besoin. Mais il faudrait faire l’effort de l’embrasser, peut-être. Et pire encore, il faudrait la connaître, s’intéresser à elle, échanger des banalités. Peu importe si c’est injuste mais ça lui semble au-dessus de ses forces. Il s’emploie déjà à le faire avec ses coéquipiers et c’est épuisant, parce que l’équipe change constamment et qu’à peine a-t-il pénétré dans les méandres de leur médiocrité qu’ils sont déjà partis. 

Mais il ne sait comment la repousser, la forme que sa réponse doit avoir. C’est lui qu’il voit à travers elle. Il voudrait ne pas la blesser, mais la faille béante qu’il sent en permanence dans son propre cœur lui fait comprendre que c’est sûrement impossible. Komori ne semble pas du tout préoccupé par ce genre de choses. Alors, il préfère demander à Iizuna. Sakusa sait qu’il est très populaire et pourtant il n’a pas de petite amie. Il doit savoir comment on fait. Il lui pose la question un soir.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais autant te préoccuper des autres.

Il y a un ton moqueur, presque aigre dans sa voix. Sakusa est déçu, il trouve que cela ne lui va pas.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n’assume pas plus de responsabilités que celles qui sont les miennes. Mais je ne suis pas cruel. C’est bon j’ai compris, je me débrouillerai tout seul.

Iizuna se radoucit soudain. Il semble regretter ses mots acerbes. 

\- Non, attends Sakusa-kun. Réfléchis à la personne que tu as en face de toi. Essaye de lire un peu de ses espoirs secrets. Tu sais comprendre les gens quand tu veux, tu arrives même à être pote avec Ushijima.

Sakusa déteste qu’on utilise son nom pour parler de lui en dehors du volley. C’est trop intime, trop profond. Il lui semble que personne ne devrait en avoir le droit, surtout avec un ton aussi léger. Faussement léger. Même Sakusa peut l’entendre.

\- On m’a toujours dit que j’étais trop sérieux mais toi c’est différent. Est-ce qu’on peut vivre comme ça, sans espérer toucher la vie, l’empoigner ?

La voix d’Iizuna est devenue plus basse, presque hésitante, pour la première fois. Son corps s’est approché lentement de Sakusa. Il y a soudain une étrange chaleur dans l’air, au point que Sakusa laisse glisser entre ses lèvres, pour une fois, les mots qu’il y retient d’habitude en les serrant trop fort. 

\- Ce n’est pas comme si je l’avais vraiment choisi.

Iizuna avance une main hésitante vers Sakusa. Il frôle sa poitrine du bout des doigts. Puis il lève les yeux. Sakusa les trouve trop brillants, trop fiévreux. 

\- Tu es si froid Sakusa-kun. Tu ne laisses personne s’approcher.

La main d’Iizuna est plaquée contre son torse à présent. Elle est brûlante. Sakusa le perçoit même à travers son tee-shirt. Le souffle d’Iizuna l’est aussi. Son visage est si proche désormais que Sakusa peut sentir l’odeur mentholée de son haleine frôler ses propres lèvres. Elle est fraîche, pure, rassurante. Mais ce n’est pas celle d’Ushijima. 

Sakusa résiste à l’envie de fermer les yeux et de faire comme si. Iizuna ne mérite pas d’être utilisé ainsi. 

\- Je n’aime pas qu’on me touche.

Iizuna retire sa main, lentement, comme s’il rechignait à le faire. Puis il a un rire un peu amer.

\- Nice kill Sakusa-kun. Oui, je crois bien que ce n’est pas moi qui pourrai le faire. 

Il s’éloigne plus franchement alors, si franchement quand même quand on y pense, puis lance avant de quitter le gymnase : 

\- Je crois que tu sauras très bien comment faire avec cette fille. Tu viens de t’entraîner. 

Sakusa le regarde agir de façon naturelle le lendemain, même avec lui, comme si de rien n’était, et il réalise que l’humeur toujours égale d’Iizuna est peut-être parfois un peu composée, qu’il n’est pas toujours sincère. Sakusa apprécie cette retenue qui contraste avec les pleurs indécents auxquels il a eu droit un peu plus tôt dans la journée. C’est rassurant, d’un côté, de savoir qu’il n’est pas le seul à chercher à cacher ses sentiments, ses failles. Peut-être même que tout le monde porte un masque finalement, même Iizuna. C’est effrayant aussi. Sakusa comprend qu’il en existe plein de différents. Comme un sourire automatique et calibré. 

Sakusa n’arrive même pas à savoir quand Iizuna est redevenu totalement à l’aise quand ils sont ensemble, Ou même s’il l’est vraiment redevenu d’ailleurs. Mais il décide de ne pas s’en préoccuper. Il aurait besoin pourtant de se dire que l’on peut guérir. Mais il ne veut pas l’obliger à dévoiler ses sentiments. Il préfère lui laisser son intimité. Être lié à quelqu’un n’implique pas forcément de vouloir tout savoir de lui. Et puis il ne veut pas briser la fragilité plus dérisoire que jamais de leur relation. Peut-être pas seulement pour le volley. 

Parfois même, quand il observe son attitude et ses gestes si réguliers, ses vêtements soigneusement pliées dans son sac de sport, il se demande si Iizuna aurait pu toucher son cœur s’il n’était pas dans cet état lamentable, répandu en miettes dévorées par des oiseaux morts. Un souffle de vent un peu à côté, des mains essuyées différemment. L’étendue des possibles n’en aura jamais fini de le tourmenter. 

Sakusa ne cherche pas non plus à l’éviter. Iizuna pourrait bien se mettre à l’abri tout seul s’il le voulait mais il reste toujours avec lui le soir pour s’entraîner. Pourtant, lors du tournoi de printemps, après sa blessure si injuste, il lui semble que les reproches qu’Iizuna lui adresse sur son insensibilité sont plus profonds qu’il n’y paraît. Mais il ne veut pas ressentir de pitié. Iizuna ne mérite définitivement pas qu'on le regarde de haut. Et Sakusa en a assez de blâmer le hasard. Mais cela lui confirme que les chagrins d’amour mettent du temps à cicatriser. Il espère que ce sera possible, pour Iizuna.

Parce que pour lui, ce n’est pas possible. C’est une infection irrémédiable, un virus mortel. Et même si lors de ce tournoi, il ne sent que le vide dans son ventre parce qu’Ushijima n’y est pas présent, il n’est pas sûr de vouloir déjà oublier cette fièvre. Il sait maintenant ce qu’il peut supporter de lui. Il a bien été obligé d’apprendre. Enfin il croit savoir parce qu’il lui arrive encore d’être frappé par la puissance de son désarroi, de sa joie comme quand il l’a vu encore au camp d’été cette année-là ou peu après au tournoi interlycées. Frappé aussi par son manque de motivation au stage des moins de 19 ans du Japon, juste parce qu’il était déçu après s’être imaginé qu’il pourrait l’y retrouver. 

Mais à présent, son masque est mieux fixé. Il peut arriver à feindre l’indifférence devant la façon horriblement cordiale et mesurée avec laquelle Ushijima s’obstine à lui parler, comme s’il l’avait définitivement cantonné à un rôle de rival qui pousse à se surpasser. Mais tout de même, c’est bien plus dur que n’importe quel effort, que n’importe quelle blessure, n’importe quelle peur, plus dur que tout.

Sakusa n’avait pas d’autre solution. Il ne supporte plus cette boule de pulsions qu’il est en sa présence. Cette impression de toucher en permanence de la laine de verre, de chercher sa douceur, avant d’avoir le corps irrité, un peu plus à chaque seconde, à chaque tentative de se frictionner pour se soulager. 

Il a facilement trouvé des informations à ce sujet. Ce ne sont que des phénomènes chimiques, heureusement destinés à s’atténuer à l’âge adulte. Mais il ne peut plus attendre. Il n’en peut plus, à chaque fois qu’il voit Ushijima se retourner pour s’éloigner, de baisser les yeux, et d’imaginer encore, avec beaucoup trop de précision, la violence avec laquelle il percuterait ces reins s’il pouvait, la façon dont il planterait les ongles dans la chair de ces hanches, dont il mordrait cette nuque. 

Et puisqu’il ne peut guérir, il faudrait qu’on lui ôte son cerveau, ou son cœur, ou les deux. Comme ça, il pourrait enfin résister à la tentation, toujours si frustrante et humiliante, de mettre la main dans son pantalon après, pour y repenser encore. Il ne mourrait pas lentement, un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il voit Ushijima avec Tendou. Il a besoin que tout s’arrête enfin. Il est épuisé. Il n’y a plus aucun plaisir, aucune consolation, ni dans ses rêveries ni dans ses gestes. 

Le mieux ce serait qu’Ushijima lui ouvre la poitrine et le crâne, qu’il lui arrache le cœur, puis le cerveau et qu’il les mange. Mais avant, il pourrait faire pareil en dessous comme ça il avalerait aussi ce que Sakusa essuie, une nouvelle fois, sur son ventre et ses doigts. Et quand la lucidité revient enfin, il se demande pourquoi quand la raison sait qu’il n’y a plus rien à espérer, rien même à souhaiter, le corps désire encore. 

Parfois, il voudrait revenir à cette époque où il était petit, avant le volley, avant Komori, avant l’oiseau, quand son cœur sans vie marchait juste dans le vide, sans peur, où ce qu’il a entre les jambes n’existait même pas. Il voudrait retourner au chaud, dans le ventre de sa mère, quand il n’avait même pas conscience de sa propre existence, l’idée de la douleur. 

Ou il voudrait au moins revenir à avant Ushijima. Juste ça. 

Comme ça, il pourrait le rencontrer encore. Dans un monde tout neuf, aux hasards différents, plus miséricordieux. 

Et puisque l’univers n’est peut-être qu’une simulation, il pourrait l’aimer encore dans le prochain, dans le vrai. Et cette fois, ça marcherait. Ushijima l’aimerait. 

De toute façon, Sakusa pourrait bien l’attendre, indéfiniment. Il aimerait Ushijima dans chacune des ces réalités parallèles. Ce serait le cas dans tous les mondes possibles, même s’il y en avait une infinité. Ce serait une unique donnée constante, rassurante face à l’aléatoire de ces univers. Et cette croyance irrationnelle si palpable, qui a tout d’une certitude vaut mieux que le bonheur, n’est-ce pas ?

Parce qu’on peut vraiment vouloir vivre encore quelque chose qui nous fait tant souffrir. Sakusa le peut. Et tant pis s’il ne fait que sauter de mine en mine, de douleur en déchirement. Peu importe s’il ne peut être empli que de l’écho de ces frémissements qui l’agitent, sans autre objet que la façon dont le corps d’Ushijima pivote lui faisant imaginer qu’il le fait peut-être pour se retourner et venir à lui. Dans un de ces mondes, il finira bien par le faire. Alors cela en vaut le coup. 

Il semble à Sakusa qu’il est dans un vaisseau qui n’en finit plus de valser, de s’embraser en pénétrant dans l’atmosphère. Parfois il souhaiterait qu’il soit détruit enfin, achevant sa course de comète incandescente. Il aurait enfin une mort définitive pour son cœur. Mais il perdrait la lumière. Cela ne dure jamais longtemps. Le plus souvent, il est juste reconnaissant d’être au milieu de cette explosion vrillante, de continuer à la regarder brûler, à la sentir l’embraser. 

De toute façon, son roi ne laisserait rien oublier à Sakusa. Il fait bien attention à ça.

Il marche soigneusement sur ses rêves équarris en ayant soin de briser, de blesser davantage ce qui peut l’être encore. Alors pourquoi, malgré le chagrin, malgré la douleur, Sakusa a-t-il tellement envie de le remercier ?


	4. Chapter 4

Le volley n’a plus la même saveur sans Ushijima. Shiratorizawa n’a évidemment plus rien à voir sans lui. Sakusa le constate au stage d’été. L’équipe n’est pas mauvaise pour autant mais ils ne peuvent plus voir Itachiyama et Sakusa que d’en dessous, comme leur passeur trop fluet qui lui jette souvent des regards aigus, qui lui semblent pleins d’hostilité. 

La vie non plus n’a plus la même saveur. Elle n’en a plus du tout. Sakusa préférait quand il mastiquait des braises et que cela lui enflammait les joues. Plutôt que ce goût de cendre qui ne quitte plus sa bouche, ces espoirs consumés qu’il n’a pourtant jamais vraiment eus. Ou si peu de temps.

C’est vrai au moins au début. Progressivement, il se fait à ce vieux bout de charbon trop longtemps mâchouillé. Il construit, plus que jamais, une forteresse où seul Komori est autorisé à entrer et où seul Ushijima pourrait encore pénétrer de force s’il le souhaitait. Mais il ne souhaitera jamais. Sakusa n’a pas besoin de connaître les méandres des hasards pour en avoir la certitude, plus apaisée. 

Il se console avec la sensation de sa puissance, plus dominante que jamais lors de cette dernière année de lycée. Et qui le suit à l’université. Là-bas, même si les gens le trouvent peut-être encore étrange, plus personne ne le lui fait ressentir. Tout le monde se transforme en adulte, irrémédiablement, et l’indifférence a commencé à remplacer les sentiments exaltés. 

Son quotidien reste pourtant inchangé. Il est plein de cours et d’entraînements de volley, de Komori qui a intégré la même université. Il est vide de toute fièvre, de toute intensité. C’est un jour uniforme et reposant qui se répète indéfiniment. 

Même la physique est devenue terre à terre. Ce n’est plus ce rêve un peu étourdissant, qui donnait le vertige. Elle est tellement apaisante à présent avec ces longues formules que l’on peut résoudre. Il n’y a plus de mystère. Plus d’inattendu.

Elle est comme l’existence. Elle est l’existence. Pleine de causes à effets prévisibles. Sakusa suit ses cours et révise, il ne peut que réussir ses examens. Sakusa s’entraîne toujours tard avec l’équipe, il ne peut que briller lors du championnat universitaire qu’ils remportent cette année-là. Il ne pourrait dire si ses coéquipiers sont vraiment plus talentueux qu’au lycée, mais il y a une vraie rigueur dans l’effort ici et il arrive maintenant à travailler efficacement en équipe, quels que soient les joueurs qui l’entourent. 

Il évite tout de même soigneusement les soirées organisées après chaque victoire, qui finissent horriblement tard, où la promiscuité est toujours oppressante et l’alcool fait souvent perdre le contrôle, poussant à d’embarrassantes confidences et des gestes inconsidérés.

L’université reste malgré tout un monde inquiétant. Ce n’est pas toujours facile de passer autant de temps dans de tels lieux de brassage, dans lesquels se succèdent et se mélangent tant de personnes à l’hygiène de vie souvent discutable. Même quand l’angoisse est forte, Sakusa préfère ne pas rater les cours, mais ce n’est que quand il peut enfin s’enfermer dans sa résidence étudiante, qu’il arrive à reprendre son souffle. Il est gagné alors par une étrange lassitude, l’impression de ne pouvoir plus être agité que par la peur. Et il en vient parfois à regretter ses sentiments d’avant, tant il se sent froid, tant son propre cynisme le fatigue, le dégoûte presque de lui-même. Il essaye de se souvenir de ce qu’étaient l’impatience, l’avidité, la déception, le chagrin, toutes ces émotions qui lui faisaient croire à certains instants qu’il était vivant. Il n’y arrive plus vraiment. Il a alors besoin d’appeler Komori et son sourire pour aller jouer au volley avec eux et fuir sa chambre minuscule, identique à toutes les autres, perdue dans un immense ensemble, simple élément de cette foule bruyante et impersonnelle et échapper à ainsi l’impression d’être un minuscule insecte anesthésié attendant docilement la mort.

Il a pourtant d’autres opportunités de se dérider. A l’université, les mœurs sont plus légères et il trouve parfois dans ses poches des numéros de téléphone que des filles y ont glissés. Sakusa doit réprimer son écœurement à chaque fois. Cela ne lui effleure même pas l’esprit de les appeler. Il est un adulte maintenant, loin des affres de la puberté et son désir est mort et enterré. Comme si celui qui s’agitait frénétiquement dans son lit il y a quelques années – il y a si longtemps – n’avait jamais été lui.

Même quand il regarde Ushijima jouer à la télé, ce n’est plus cette partie de son ventre qui se serre. C’est plus haut, dans la poitrine. Et s’il entend encore alors son cœur battre trop vite, c’est juste l’écho fantomatique presque inintelligible d’espoirs anciens désormais éteints et recrachés. Juste un vieil automatisme, un réflexe conditionné. 

Il reçoit, parfois, des nouvelles d’Iizuna et quand il le voit intégrer le championnat professionnel, cela lui rappelle que tant de blessures, de celles qui brisent les souhaits et les rêves, ne sont pas irrémédiables. Et qu’on peut guérir en prenant de la hauteur, avec du temps, de la volonté, l’amour de l’effort et du travail bien fait. Sakusa n’est pas sûr d’avoir tous ces atouts de son côté. Mais il a le temps nécessaire pour s’y employer. 

Et le jour où il affronte Ushijima au tournoi de Kurowashiki, son corps peut rester la machine glaciale et efficace qu’il a si bien huilée. Seul son cœur vacille, encore, quand Ushijima lui tend la main en souriant. Il peut même imaginer que c’est seulement dû au poids de la défaite. Pourtant, quand il le voit lui tourner le dos pour s’éloigner, une nouvelle fois, c’est soudain comme s’il était dans un de ces rêves, un peu bête et anodin, où ces amours anciennes, qu’on a pris soin de remiser dans un coin obscur de notre mémoire, rejaillissent, toujours aussi vivaces et brillantes, alors qu’on pensait pourtant les avoir presque oubliées. Mais même ce relent d’amour n’est qu’un fantasme éphémère, qui n’existe plus, qui passe aussi vite qu’il est arrivé. Et il ne laisse que l’impression amère que notre esprit a voulu recoloriser le passé comme s’il n’avait pas été assez beau tel qu’il était. 

Être recruté chez les Jackals n’est que la suite logique et prévisible de tout le travail qu’il a fourni. Mais il sent tout de même un frémissement de tout son corps en songeant qu’il a à nouveau un pied dans le même monde qu’Ushijima. Le volley professionnel est un univers où il devra lutter pour s’imposer, rivaliser avec lui. Il lui semble être le seul moyen de trouver un peu d’exaltation tout en la contenant dans un cadre réconfortant, dans lequel il a la certitude de son pouvoir. Il est le compromis parfait, le point d’équilibre. 

Il retrouve là-bas de nombreux visages familiers, pas forcément ceux qu’il aurait souhaité. Il constate que certains joueurs talentueux ne peuvent rester dans le cadre de la normalité. Ils ne ressemblent vraiment pas à ses anciens coéquipiers. Ils ne ressemblent à personne à vrai dire. Leur excentricité éclabousse tout alentour, de façon bien trop irritante. Bokuto est ce qu’il pouvait imaginer de plus ridicule tant sa confiance en lui déborde de toute part, de façon affreusement anarchique. Miya est toujours aussi égoïste et orgueilleux, avide d’imposer sa volonté à tous ceux qui l’entourent, comme s’il voulait les posséder. Quant à ce Hinata, sa fraîcheur, même si elle est manifestement sincère, semble à Sakusa totalement déplacée, jurant franchement avec la noirceur du monde. 

Bien sûr, il sont fatigants mais leur passion les sauve du désastre. Il est difficile d’être révolté par l’enthousiasme de Bokuto, la gentillesse d’Hinata. Et Miya est tellement ouvertement arrogant, au-delà de toute logique, de toute mesure, que cela en devient parfois presque distrayant tant c’est risible. 

Quand Sakusa repense à l’adolescent qu’il était seulement quelques années auparavant, il se souvient avec mépris de cette phase de mysticisme où il essayait de comprendre le monde et d’apprivoiser ses peurs. Il s’est résigné désormais au ridicule de cette ambition stérile et il se contente de maîtriser ce qui peut l’être. Il se contente de presque tout dominer. 

Et puis Sakusa peut s’habituer à tout désormais. Il s’est même totalement habitué à lui. Son roi est comme un ancien ami un peu lourd dont on ne parvient pas à se détacher complètement, même si l’on sait que l’on n’a plus rien à se raconter. 

Parfois, il s’assied sur la poitrine de Sakusa, l’empêchant de respirer. Il lui rappelle alors par son poids écrasant celui de sa solitude face à la mort, qui n’en a jamais fini de le menacer. Et il arrive encore à Sakusa d’avoir envie de lui hurler de partir.

Mais la plupart du temps, Sakusa le regarde de haut. Et il a l’impression que son roi a rétréci quand il se contente de lui montrer, avec une fierté dérisoire les farandoles de petits bonshommes de papier qu’il a fabriqués avec le fil de ses jours.

* * *

Sakusa ne pensait pas être invité. Et il a vraiment envisagé de ne pas venir. Mais il lui semble qu’il y aura toujours une part de lui qui ne pourra rien refuser à Ushijima, même s’il ne lui demande jamais rien. Parce qu’il ne lui demande jamais rien. 

Il regrette très vite, à mesure que le monde qui s’accumule progressivement dans l’appartement le pousse à sortir sur le vaste balcon. C’est la fin de la saison, le début de l’été, et la chaleur n’est pas encore trop étouffante à Tokyo. Sakusa peut même réussir à trouver une certaine beauté dans la raideur rectiligne de la ville, qui contraste avec ses lumières trop nombreuses, trop folles et troubles qui s’allument progressivement. 

\- Merci d’être venu Kiyoomi-kun. C’était important pour moi que mon plus ancien rival soit là pour tourner cette page. 

Ce n’est pas de la déception que Sakusa ressent, non, juste la rumeur d’une chute ancienne. Il ne répond rien mais se retourne vers Ushijima. 

\- Tu n’envisages pas de partir à l’étranger toi aussi ? Ce serait plus facile pour tenter de jouer le championnat du monde des clubs.

\- Dans un de ces pays européens à l’hygiène inexistante où tu t'en vas ? Très peu pour moi.

Ushijima rit avec douceur. Sakusa peut y voir une forme de tendresse qui n’aura jamais fini de le frustrer. Mais il ne peut plus être déçu n’est-ce pas ? Ce sont certainement juste les échos lointains d’une rancœur qu’Ushijima ne mérite pourtant pas.

\- Alors, la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons ce sera en tant que coéquipiers. J’espère te retrouver en équipe du Japon bientôt.

La bouffée repart aussi vite qu’elle est venue. Bientôt, Sakusa se demande juste depuis quand Ushijima a perdu un peu de sa raideur, depuis quand il sourit aux gens avec tant de facilité, depuis quand il est capable de rire si naturellement. 

Il a la réponse quelques minutes plus tard, quand Ushijima retourne auprès de ses invités. C’est depuis que son corps se coule contre celui d’un autre, pour épouser l’accolade complice d’un bras sur son épaule, la courbe d’une hanche contre la sienne. Sakusa ne peut ignorer, à la façon dont lui et Tendou se touchent à présent, l’évidence de deux corps qui se sont trouvés, qui semblent désormais faits pour s’imbriquer. 

\- On se demande ce qu’il lui lui trouve, hein ?

Sakusa n’est à nouveau plus seul sur le balcon. Il jette un regard furtif à l’homme qui vient de parler. Il a l’impression qu’il l’a déjà vu mais c’est un souvenir trop desséché pour être intelligible. Suffisamment impersonnel pour que l’on puisse lui répondre apparemment. Puisque les mots sortent tout seuls, sans vraiment avoir été conviés, comme si la connivence un peu aigre que sa phrase avait lancé avait vraiment agrippé les lèvres de Sakusa, malgré lui. 

\- Je n’ai jamais vu Wakatoshi-kun sourire comme ça.

\- Je crois que c’est un peu pour lui qu’il a choisi de partir en Europe. Il y a toujours eu un truc évident quoique incompréhensible entre eux depuis le lycée. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Ça a dû être compliqué, pendant longtemps, parce que Tendou est parti vivre à Paris. Ça fait des années qu’on ne sait pas trop quelle est la nature de leur lien. Mais il parait évident que malgré la distance et le temps qui passe, ce quelque chose a survécu face à l’adversité. C’est plutôt encourageant d’une certaine façon, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Les sentiments qui s’éternisent pour rien depuis l’enfance, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne chose. Parfois, c’est juste épuisant.

\- Tu dois savoir mieux que moi. Je crois que tu as été bien plus accro à Ushijima-san que moi. 

Sakusa ne répond rien. Il lui jette juste un regard. Il a les traits fins et ses cheveux châtains clairs volettent sous la brise d’été. Sakusa essaye de se souvenir des joueurs de Shiratorizawa. Il a du mal à revoir leurs visages en dehors de ceux de Tendou et Ushijima. Mais cela ne règle pas le seul problème, bien plus préoccupant : comment peut-il savoir ça, alors que Sakusa n’en a jamais rien dit à personne, pas même à Komori ? 

Le jeune homme sourit un instant avant de lâcher un rire bref et délicat, presque muet.

\- Hé, ne me fusille pas du regard comme ça. Considère que je ne sais rien, que je n’ai rien dit. Et rassure-toi, Ushijima-san n’a jamais rien compris à toutes ces choses-là. Je le sais juste parce que, disons que c’est quelque chose que j’ai beaucoup observé, pour diverses raisons.

Il cherche manifestement à éveiller son intérêt et si Sakusa est totalement honnête, il doit reconnaître qu’il y arrive. Mais il est hors de question de le dévoiler, de montrer encore davantage de lui. C’est déjà bien trop effrayant comme ça. 

Sakusa tourne ses yeux vers la ville à nouveau. Il lui semble que c’est suffisant pour faire comprendre à cet intrus qu’il souhaite interrompre cette conversation. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu’il peut vraiment lire certains désirs profonds en lui. Le jeune homme reprend avec un sourire :

\- Tu as toujours ton masque depuis l’époque du lycée. Je me suis toujours demandé si c’était pour te protéger ou protéger les autres de toi.

\- J’ai l’air d’un danger ?

\- Tu l’es sur un terrain, à n’en pas douter. En dehors, je ne sais pas. Mais parfois j’ai l’impression que ton regard est tellement acéré qu’il pourrait tout transpercer. 

Sakusa est troublé par la façon dont il le regarde, avec une curiosité bienveillante à laquelle il n’est pas habitué. Sakusa a toujours été impénétrable pour ceux qui l’entourent. Sa froideur est à la fois suffisamment opaque et dissuasive. Seul Komori a pu un peu le comprendre, parfois Iizuna. Et Sakusa devrait détester jusqu’à l’idée que quelqu’un cherche à le faire sans qu’il l’y ait invité. Et encore davantage qu’il soit manifestement capable d’y arriver. Pourtant cette sensation indéfinissable d’une connexion muette se mue, de façon incompréhensible, en une décontraction soudaine. Qui le pousse à ne plus que mollement le repousser. 

\- Je me prépare juste en cas de propagation d’un virus zombie.

Le jeune homme rit franchement. Il se retourne vers la vitre qui sépare le balcon du salon, le dos appuyé contre la balustrade. Sakusa l’observe un instant. Il n’est pas très grand, pas très large, mais il se dégage de lui une assurance certaine, celle des gens décidés qui savent ce qu’ils veulent, qui agissent en conséquence. 

\- Intéressant. Alors quels sont tes pronostics sur la survie de ceux qui sont présents ici ?

\- Tu connais plus de monde que moi.

Sakusa pivote pour se retourner vers lui. L’inconnu a un geste discret de la main pour désigner un des invités.

\- Alors je commence. Ohira-san se ferait tuer vraiment trop rapidement. Il est du genre à prendre tous les risques pour sauver un petit chien.

\- Attends, Kageyama ce serait encore pire, il le ferait pour un ballon de volley. Mais de toute façon, il n’a aucun sens des réalités. Il serait bien capable de refuser de quitter le gymnase, même s’il est attaqué, sous prétexte que l’entraînement n’est pas terminé. C’est fichu pour lui aussi.

\- Semi est incapable de la moindre furtivité, il veut toujours que les regards soient tournés vers lui.

\- Te parles de celui avec un look excentrique et les cheveux argentés ?

\- Exactement.

\- Oh je suis sûr que j’ai mieux dans mon équipe encore. Tu vois qui est Bokuto ? Il croirait judicieux de faire un show pour les zombies, persuadé que ça pourrait les pousser à redevenir gentils.

\- Alors on n’aura qu’à les envoyer en éclaireurs tous les deux. Ils attireront les zombies loin de nous pour nous laisser le temps de nous enfuir. 

\- J’ai quand même un bon client à la survie dans mon équipe. Miya. Lui, il se fout complètement des autres. Il serait prêt à jeter une petite fille en pâture aux zombies si cela lui permettait de s’échapper. Mais à bien y penser, il se ferait tuer par les autres survivants. C’est déjà assez difficile pour moi de ne pas le faire chaque jour.

La majorité des invités est passée au crible, même certains coéquipiers d’Ushijima qu’aucun des deux ne connaît vraiment. Alors ils spéculent, souvent à l’aveugle, sur celui qui serait prêt à prendre tous les risques pour récupérer son snack préféré, qui serait le plus apte à conduire une moissonneuse-batteuse pour hacher efficacement le maximum de zombies, celui qui pourrait compter sur les katanas qu’il a précieusement conservés chez lui en préparation de l’apocalypse. Ils listent les produits de première nécessité qu’il leur faudrait récupérer dans les magasins désaffectés et Sakusa constate que les connaissances médicales du jeune homme s’avéreraient précieuses. 

Quand Sakusa envisage presque sérieusement la possibilité de s’enrouler dans du scotch de marquage pour éviter les morsures, il rit mais en le regardant avec une étrange douceur. Sakusa a soudain l’impression qu’il se laisse un peu trop aller. Il remarque trop tardivement que l’homme s’est rapproché de lui sur le balcon, au point que son coude appuyé sur la rambarde frôle presque le sien. Sakusa se crispe un peu, devient soudain silencieux. Mais l’inconnu, qui ne l’est plus vraiment totalement, ne semble pas se résigner à laisser s’enfuir ce moment. 

\- Ushijima-san aurait toutes les capacités pour survivre. Il est fort, discret, organisé. Et il inspire le respect. Mais je ne sais pas si on pourrait arriver à le séparer de Tendou qui est définitivement trop voyant. Je crois qu’on va devoir se résoudre à l’abandonner.

Sakusa ne répond toujours rien. Le corps du jeune homme s’est un peu éloigné finalement et pourtant il a l’impression qu’il tente de se rapprocher encore, différemment. 

\- A deux ce serait plus facile de survivre. Tu es prudent. Je suis pragmatique. Je suis Shirabu Kenjiro.

Peut-être mieux. 

\- Moi c’est…

\- Sakusa Kiyoomi, je sais très bien qui tu es.

Sakusa ne pensait pas qu’apprendre le nom d’une personne pouvait ainsi donner brusquement l’impression de le connaître, ou de le reconnaître. Il ne comprend pas d’où vient cette mystérieuse familiarité soudain mais il ne peut plus la repousser. Elle lui souffle des mots comme si ce n’étaient pas les siens. 

\- De toute façon cette discussion est vaine, les zombies ne peuvent rien me faire. En réalité, j’ai menti. Je suis déjà mort. Je suis l’un d’eux depuis longtemps. C’est moi qui vais te mordre finalement. Je suis au regret de te dire que tu t’es trompé d’allié, depuis le début.

Shirabu sourit en plaçant sa main devant la bouche, comme s’il voulait se retenir, comme s’il ne voulait pas trop donner de lui à la fois, ou trop imposer de lui à Sakusa. L’instant d’après pourtant, il rouvre des yeux trop brillants vers lui.

\- Je crois que j’ai été aveuglé même si je savais depuis le début que tu étais dangereux. Mais ça valait le coup. La discussion. En attendant la morsure.

Sakusa sent son visage se détendre. Une douce chaleur l’envahit, élevant les coins de sa bouche.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de sourire ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de ça !

Sakusa se sent étrangement à l’aise. Alors même que Shirabu a tenté de lire sous son masque. Il n’a pourtant bu qu’un seul petit verre, rien qui puisse justifier cette euphorie ténue mais réelle, cette sensation que les nuages qu’il pourrait presque toucher du doigt sont entrés par sa bouche pour tapisser son ventre. 

\- Personne n’est censé savoir.

Shirabu a posé le menton sur ses avant-bras. Il pivote doucement son visage vers lui et ses yeux sont toujours lumineux, quand il murmure sur le ton du secret : 

\- Alors je ne le dirai à personne. Je garderai ça pour moi tout seul. 

Shirabu ne le quitte plus du regard et Sakusa est troublé par son intensité et son humidité. Elles semblent dégouliner jusqu’à ses propres mains. Ces mots à peine prononcés, il sent une moiteur dans ses paumes, jusqu’au bout de ses doigts. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps mais il ne l’a même pas remarqué. La nappe de brouillard qui surplombe la ville lui semble éclairée par les lumières artificielles multicolores qui s’y reflètent, comme des aurores boréales au rabais. Sakusa trouve ça beau quand même. Il se rend compte qu’il y a longtemps qu’il ne s’est pas senti aussi vivant. 

Ils passent une partie de la soirée à discuter encore. C’est à Sakusa d’en apprendre plus sur lui, de tenter de lire en lui, pour dissiper cette troublante sensation qu’il a parfois d’être à sa merci. Shirabu est vif, discret. Il ne parle ni trop vite, ni trop fort, laisse toute sa place aux silences qu’il comble par des regards brûlants. Il semble à Sakusa qu’il peut comprendre plus ou moins ce que Shirabu attend de lui. Les indices qu’il laisse sur ses intentions ne cessent plus de s’accumuler, à un rythme régulier, mais avec délicatesse. Sakusa n’est pas habitué à ce genre de choses et il devrait fuir, à tout prix. Alors pourquoi n’en a-t-il pas envie ? Pourquoi accepte-t-il de lui donner son numéro de téléphone ? Le fait qu’il soit étudiant en médecine et que ses connaissances puissent être utiles en cas de problème ne semble pas une justification suffisante, même pour Sakusa. Cela n’explique pas que son cœur s’emballe un instant quand il apprend qu’il étudie à Osaka. Pas plus que cela n’explique l’irritation et la déception qu’il ressent quand Goshiki sort sur le balcon pour encourager Shirabu à les rejoindre à l’intérieur. Cela explique encore moins la chaleur qu’il ressent soudain dans la poitrine quand Shirabu se retourne, après l’avoir suivi, pour lui sourire. 

Et bien sûr, quand Sakusa reçoit un message de sa part, alors qu’il vient de rentrer chez ses parents, pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et que l’écran illumine brièvement son sourire, son roi est déjà là, à tourner autour, avec toutes ses ombres – qu’il a patiemment confectionnées – en renfort et ils forment une foule avide, de celle qui sait qu’il va y avoir de l’action et qui ne veut rien en louper.

* * *

\- Tu sais que c’est la pire des idées.

Pourquoi l’euphorie laisse-t-elle toujours finalement une telle sensation de vide quand elle s’est dissipée ? Pourquoi tout ce que l’on a osé savourer ne fait que rappeler que cela ne peut durer ?

\- Tu sais que ne rien avoir sera toujours mieux que tout perdre et être déçu, détruit. Et c’est inévitable. Si les grands bras de l’autre n’ont pas pu te retenir, qu’en sera-t-il de ceux-ci ? On dirait de ridicules allumettes. 

Sakusa ne répond pas au message que Shirabu lui a envoyé le lendemain matin pour lui demander s’il a bien dormi. Il songe même à rester au lit pour une fois, pour essayer de dormir à nouveau, pour ne plus y penser, ou au moins éviter la tête de ses parents qui lui demanderont immanquablement comment s’est passée sa soirée. Mais il se lève finalement pour partir courir. En allant très vite, il pourra peut-être oublier. Oublier ce sourire discret, comme s’il voulait éviter d’agresser pour juste caresser. Il n’est pas trop tard encore.

Et Sakusa ne peut pas être déçu s’il ne reçoit pas d’autre message après ça. Parce que c’est lui qui l’a décidé. Parce que c’est le bon choix. Parce qu’il est inconcevable de laisser entrer l’imprévu, l’excitation, puis, il le sait, irrémédiablement, la frustration et la douleur dans sa vie. Il n’a pas repris le contrôle pour revivre ça. 

« Je vais aller voir l’expo temporaire sur les neurosciences au Miraikan avant de rentrer à Osaka. J’aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi. On se retrouve devant, demain, à 15h ?  
Sakusa-kun, je te précise juste que tant que tu ne m’auras pas explicitement dit que tu ne veux pas me revoir, je n’abandonnerai pas. » 

Ce ne sont que des mots défilant sur un écran. Ça ne devrait pas l’ébranler comme ça. Il a passé la journée à regarder son téléphone, à se dire qu’il avait eu raison de ne pas répondre, que ça n’en valait pas la peine, que ce garçon à l’air si décidé avait juste eu un intérêt passager pour lui. Mais se pourrait-il qu’il en soit autrement ? 

Sakusa n’a jamais créé de lien autrement que par le biais du volley. Il n’a aucune idée de comment on fait. Même avec Komori, il y a eu très vite cela pour les rapprocher. Et puis ils étaient des enfants, ils pouvaient encore se contenter de s’accroupir et d’observer, fascinés, la queue coupée d'un lézard continuer à bouger, la façon dont l’eau coulant du tuyau d’arrosage se ramifiait en mille affluents. Et puis Komori est son cousin, cela n’a rien à voir. Il n’y a jamais eu ces battements de cœur sauvages, qui se précipitent dans le corps entier, comme à la recherche d’une illusoire issue, ni cette tension douloureuse dans la gorge qui donne l’impression qu'un soleil liquide y a élu domicile en revoyant la façon dont Shirabu touchait parfois ses lèvres d’un geste vague, quand il avait son menton appuyée sur sa main ouverte, le coude posée sur la rambarde.

« Je ne veux pas te revoir. »

La réponse est évidente à écrire. C’est plus compliqué d’appuyer sur « envoyer ». Il n’y a pourtant pas d’autre option. Shirabu sait trop de lui, il veut trop de lui. C’est trop effrayant. Sakusa ne sait plus vraiment à quoi est due la douleur qui serre son ventre. La peur de ce qu'il pourrait posséder ? La terreur de ce qu'il pourrait perdre ? Les regrets de ne rien avoir de tout ça, qu'il anticipe déjà ? Mais elle disparaît, soudain, quand il envoie enfin sa réponse.

« Ok. »

Alors qu’il s’approche du musée, Sakusa repense à cette gêne indéfinissable qu’il ressent parfois quand Shirabu le regarde et qui lui donne tellement envie de sourire au point qu'il peut à peine se retenir. Et il ne sait pas s’il a vraiment envie de la revivre. S’il veut encore sentir cette chaleur brutale qui le force à respirer plus vite et plus fort. Est-ce qu’il ne commet pas la pire des erreurs ? Alors qu’il s’était juré de ne plus jamais se laisser engloutir pas ses sentiments.

Les questionnements se dissipent à l’instant où il aperçoit Shirabu. Parce qu’il n’est plus capable de réfléchir du tout. Il est heurté, cette fois, de plein fouet, par cette élégance simple, cette silhouette fine qui dégage tant de force, ce sourire trop tendre qu’il lui lance quand leurs regards se croisent, le léger souffle qu’il entend s’échapper de sa bouche ouverte. Le corps de Sakusa a définitivement pris le pas sur sa raison et il s’approche, toujours plus près, même si une voix lui hurle qu’il est encore temps de tout arrêter. 

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?

\- Sûrement un petit moment. Mais c’était fait exprès. Je voulais ressentir cette boule d’excitation qui grandit dans le ventre à mesure que ce que l’on désire ardemment s’apprête à arriver. J’avais toujours du mal à dormir quand j’étais enfant la veille des jours de fête. Mais je n’avais plus ressenti ça depuis le lycée, pendant les compétions nationales.

Shirabu a une étrange façon d’être franc, de se dévoiler. Avec toujours beaucoup de délicatesse. Sakusa aime cette douceur si directe. Sakusa se demande pourquoi cet endroit. Et surtout pourquoi lui. Shirabu est manifestement à l’aise en société. Ce n’est pas celui qui parle le plus, il est dans la retenue mais on voit à quel point il est à l’aise avec ses anciens coéquipiers de lycée. Et puis il est riche, bien éduqué, intelligent et séduisant. Il est clair qu’il ne doit pas avoir de mal à se faire aimer, se faire courtiser. Sakusa a cru comprendre qu’il avait lui-même un physique avantageux mais il est difficile d’accès, en aucun cas une option évidente.

Pourtant Shirabu lui fait ressentir exactement le contraire. Et c’est contagieux car il semble aussi à Sakusa que Shirabu est le meilleur choix possible, l’unique solution à toutes les équations, quand une fois encore, il semble capable de lire en lui : 

\- Merci d’être venu avec moi. J’avais vraiment envie d’aller voir cette expo mais avec les anciens du lycée ce n’est même pas la peine d’y penser. Ils m’auraient encore sorti que je suis trop intello. J’ai toujours eu un peu l’impression de détonner avec les obsédés du volley autour de moi. Mais pas avec toi. 

Ils payent leurs billets et se rendent à l’étage. Sakusa n’a pas besoin de combler le silence. Il ne le gêne pas. C’est juste qu’il veut savoir, qu’il veut le connaître. 

\- Tu t’intéresses au fonctionnement du cerveau ?

\- Oui, j’aimerais devenir neurochiurugien plus tard même si le chemin est encore très long.

\- Mais cette expo ne va rien t’apprendre alors.

\- On n’en est pas encore là dans ma formation. J’ai juste lu quelques livres.

\- Ça c’est le « j’ai lu quelques livres » que je sortais quand j’avais dix ans après avoir demandé à mes parents de m’acheter tous les livres qu’ils pouvaient trouver sur le big bang. 

Shirabu rit. Sakusa adore la façon dont il plisse les yeux dans ces moments-là. Cela lui donne presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras. 

\- Disons que c’est juste de la curiosité. Je veux voir les aspects qui sont abordés, la façon dont c’est fait. 

Shirabu commente en effet certains choix sur les thématiques développées dans l’exposition mais il semble à Sakusa qu’il a plus souvent les yeux tournés vers lui, comme à l’affût du moindre signe et que c'est surtout lui qu'il analyse. Il semble calculer les risques, prévenir le danger. Il parle de façon mesurée et Sakusa se sent étrangement apaisé. Il a eu tort de craindre les remous tumultueux qu’il avait anticipés. Tout paraît étrangement facile. Les sourires de Shirabu sont toujours aussi légers. Ses regards ne forcent jamais, ne font que le frôler. Sakusa parle peu, se contente de savourer cette simplicité, chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses silences. 

\- Ça ne t’ennuie pas trop ?

\- J’ai toujours aimé voir ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur, comprendre le fonctionnement des choses. Quand tu ouvriras les gens, tu pourras me raconter ce que tu vois à l’intérieur.

Shirabu rougit brusquement et son sourire est un peu trop large cette fois, comme ses yeux grands ouverts. Peut-être que Sakusa a donné un peu trop de lui avec ce futur commun qui se met soudain à exister dans sa bouche. Même pour Shirabu. Mais cela n’a semblé le déstabiliser qu’un court instant. 

\- Mais j’ouvre déjà des gens même s’ils sont morts. 

\- Et après, on dit que c’est moi qui suis un type sinistre.

\- Pour être honnête, je préférerais surtout en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se passe là.

Shirabu s’est planté face à Sakusa et a touché furtivement son front de son index pointé. 

\- Tu voudrais disséquer mon cerveau ? Je serais certainement un bon sujet d’étude.

Shirabu sourit de la plaisanterie mais brièvement seulement. Il a descendu sa main le long du bras de Sakusa et le serre maintenant, convulsivement, comme si c’était un geste réflexe, involontaire, en le regardant dans les yeux, plus sérieusement, intensément.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de tout savoir. Tout le monde a des pensées cachées qu’il ne préfère pas montrer. Parfois il vaut mieux attendre que tout le monde soit prêt pour les dévoiler. Peut-être qu’un jour, tu me montreras ce que tu as envie de me montrer ?

Il lâche soudain le bras de Sakusa, avec un air embêté, sûrement conscient d’être allé un peu trop loin. Et il reprend sur un ton plus léger.

\- Moi aussi quand je te regarde, j’ai plein d’idées inavouables en tête. Et j’espère qu’un jour, je te raconterai ou mieux, je te montrerai.

Sakusa ressent trop de chaleur tout d’un coup, dans son visage, dans tout son corps. Shirabu recommence à marcher, vraisemblablement satisfait de son effet.

\- Sakusa-kun, je préfère te prévenir : même quand tu as ton masque, je vois très bien quand tu rougis. Et je précise que je trouve ça adorable.

Sakusa qui était resté figé, lui emboîte le pas en souriant avant d'être attiré par des explications sur les états modifiés de conscience. Il a un léger frisson. C’est effrayant de reconnaître ce qu’il vit quand ses angoisses lui font perdre le lien à la réalité, lui donnant parfois l'impression d'être gagné par une forme de folie. Ses oreilles commencent à bourdonner et il sursaute quand Shirabu glisse à son oreille d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Toi aussi tu envisages comment on pourrait dérégler notre perception du monde ensemble ? Il paraît que certains états extatiques peuvent faire entrer en transe. 

Sakusa voudrait trouver ça drôle. Shirabu aurait certainement voulu qu’il trouve ça excitant. Mais il semble ignorer l’étendue de ses craintes et Sakusa sait qu’il aurait dû s’en douter. Shirabu est incapable de comprendre vraiment ce qu’il y a en lui. Il ne voit que ce qu’il veut voir. Il croit que c’est un jeu. Mais Sakusa ne veut pas perdre la sensation de réalité, de quelque façon que ce soit. Il a bien trop peur de rester coincé, à chaque fois. Shirabu ignore certainement ce qu’est l’angoisse. Et Sakusa se sent soudain horriblement seul alors que de lourdes portes retournent dissimuler tout ce qui doit l’être.

Shirabu n’ajoute rien, certainement conscient d’avoir commis un impair. Il laisse Sakusa s’éloigner un peu pour se perdre dans la contemplation de l’immense globe qui pend dans le hall d’entrée du musée. Il finit par l’y rejoindre. 

\- Tu préfères qu'on parte ? Ou tu veux que je te laisse ? 

\- Non.

Ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut. Et l'objection était sûrement un peu trop vigoureuse. Heureusement, Sakusa a réussi à se retenir de lui demander de ne plus le laisser, de rester quand même, malgré tout. Pourtant, il sait qu'il ne peut raisonnablement lui demander de contempler l’horreur de l’intérieur de son corps, de toutes ses plaies et ses béances et de les embrasser. 

\- Je suis désolé si je t’ai blessé ou si je t’ai fait peur. Je vais trop vite sûrement, je suis trop direct. Mais je n’ai jamais trop compris cette idée que ce genre de choses devait être codifié, avec des étapes à respecter. J’entends sans cesse parler de la mort depuis que je suis petit, je la côtoie presque, et je sais qu’elle peut nous tomber dessus à n’importe quel moment. Alors je n’ai pas de temps à perdre si j’ai des sentiments. Mais je ne veux pas te brusquer. J’attendrai que tu saches ce que tu ressens et ce que tu veux vraiment de moi. 

Sakusa a toujours envisagé de la façon la plus rationnelle possible l’éventualité de se couper un bras ou une jambe s’ils étaient infectés. Mais comment faire alors que c’est son cœur qui l’est déjà ? Peut-être que c’est Shirabu qui pourrait, avec ses mains délicates et ses gestes précis, l’extraire de son thorax, sans le blesser. Et s’il pouvait le guérir de tout ce qui n’est pas lui, et puis en prendre soin ? C’est ce qu’il fait déjà un peu à cet instant, avant de le reposer dans sa poitrine et de rendre, au moins pour un temps, ses battements certes un peu rapides encore mais plus réguliers. 

Sakusa finit par se tourner vers lui. Il est incapable de dévoiler tant de lui dans des mots. A la place, il approche son visage de celui de Shirabu et lui pince légèrement la joue, pas assez fort pour qu’elle rougisse instantanément comme elle le fait pourtant. 

\- Pas la peine d’y mettre autant d’emphase.

Shirabu sourit, lui envoie une légère bourrade. 

\- Tu es une brute.

\- Ah tu vois tu regrettes déjà ce que tu viens de me dire.

\- Tu connais mes goûts pourtant. C’est un compliment.

Sakusa sourit. Il ignorait que certains sourires pouvaient ainsi contaminer ceux à qui ils étaient adressés, et même résonner silencieusement, plus fort que certains cris. Il sent l’épaule de Shirabu toucher la sienne. Leurs avant-bras se frôlent. Mais ça va. Ça va même très bien. Il lui semble que leurs respirations ont soudain le même rythme, et que les mélodies que jouent leurs deux cœurs sont peut-être un trop peu empressées, pas tout à fait identiques, mais tout de même harmonieuses. 

Shirabu, alors, s’empare brusquement de sa main et le tire vers les escaliers, sans une explication. Sakusa a juste le temps de se retourner pour voir un groupe important de visiteurs arriver là où ils étaient quelques secondes auparavant. Il regarde Shirabu monter les escaliers devant lui et serre sa main plus fort. 

\- Viens, on va au planétarium. Et promis je me retiendrai cette fois de parler de septième ciel. 

Quand Shirabu finit par lâcher sa main, une fois qu’ils sont assis, Sakusa se demande un instant s’il ne le regrette pas un peu. Ce n’est plus le cas la seconde d’après. Il est sûr qu’il le regrette totalement. Mais il ne fait rien pour la reprendre. La peur le paralyse, glace chacun de ses membres. Il se moque complètement des gens alentour. Mais comment ce que l’on désire le plus peut également nous terrifier autant ? Pourquoi chaque geste tendre qui s'éteint peut faire naître au cœur une telle nostalgie ? Peut autant donner l’impression d’être une mort. 

Sakusa essaye de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il n’écoute pas vraiment les explications qui sont diffusées d’une voix impersonnelle et qui ne lui apprennent rien qu’il ne sait déjà. Mais il ne peut échapper à l’attraction des étoiles qui brillent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et peu importe que leur beauté soit artificiellement accentuée, de façon trompeuse. Parce que c’est de toute façon aussi le cas quand il les regarde se refléter dans les yeux de Shirabu. Il doit le sentir puisqu’il tourne son regard vers lui et bientôt c’est Sakusa qui se réfracte à l’intérieur, qui s’y perd. Et c’est comme si ces yeux avaient aussi le pouvoir de l’embellir, lui. Ils n'ont strictement rien à envier aux étoiles. Shirabu sourit avec une innocence inattendue et c'est une nouvelle comète qui passe et s'éteint dans le ciel. 

\- C’est incroyable. Les probabilités pour que toutes les conditions soient réunies pour que la vie existe sur cette planète étaient tellement infimes. Et le hasard a voulu que parmi les milliards d’humains qu’a comptés cette planète, toi et moi on soit nés sous le même ciel et que l’on puisse se rencontrer. C’est vertigineux de penser à toutes ces circonstances convergentes. J’ai toujours été conscient d'être un privilégié mais depuis hier soir, la sensation qui ne me quitte plus c’est d’être incroyablement chanceux. Et je ne veux pas laisser passer cette chance. J’ai l’impression que je n’en ai pas le droit. Que l'univers m'a trop donné pour ça.

Il retrouve un air plus espiègle, un sourire composé, pour ajouter :

\- Et je sais : emphase. 

Sakusa ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Et pas seulement pour la plaisanterie. 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’être une bénédiction.

\- Mais Sakusa-kun, il n’y a pas que les gens faciles qui ont le droit d’être aimés.

Sakusa repense brusquement à l’oiseau mort. Et s’il était mort juste pour lui ? Et s'il était le premier hasard décisif et fondateur qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, à ce moment précis ? Il ressent trop de chaleur tout d’un coup dans tout son corps qui est inondé par une étrange évidence. Et plus encore quand Shirabu pose avec douceur sa main derrière son oreille, comme s’il était capable de percevoir cette chaleur, comme s’il voulait en garder une trace en lui. Il soupire. Sakusa aussi. Il n’a plus envie qu’il la retire, cette fois, jamais. 

\- Tu as cette grâce tendue, à vif, si fragile et puissante à la fois. J’aime ton cynisme et tous les espoirs et les beautés cachés que je lis dessous.

Les lumières se rallument finalement et tout le monde se lève alors que les visiteurs suivants arrivent déjà. C’est un brusque retour à la réalité. Parce que toutes les étoiles ont disparu soudainement comme pour lui rappeler qu'aucune d'elle n'est éternelle. Parce que la douceur de Shirabu s’est déjà envolée et que Sakusa doit s’accrocher à cette sensation fantôme pour le supporter. Parce qu’en plus, le train de Shirabu part dans la soirée. 

Sakusa l'accompagne jusqu’à la station de métro. Il a prévu d'en rester là. Il n'y descend jamais d’habitude. Pénétrer ainsi sous la terre lui a toujours semblé au-dessus de ses forces. Il sait que c’est absurde et irrationnel mais ses cauchemars d'enfant lui reviennent en mémoire avec une étonnante précision et c’est comme s’il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans les galeries du royaume des morts, soigneusement creusées par une infinité de fourmis grouillantes, et qu’il n’allait plus jamais pouvoir en réchapper. Mais il ne peut se résoudre à lâcher déjà les doigts de Shirabu étroitement noués aux siens. Et l'appréhension fond à mesure que Shirabu se serre contre lui, collant sa tête à son épaule, souriant avec une douceur désormais teintée de tristesse. Avec cette main dans la sienne, c'est différent. Tout devient différent. 

\- Tu me préviendras quand tu seras rentré à Osaka. Je n’ai pas forcément beaucoup de temps à moi. Mais j’en trouverai pour toi.

Sakusa ne répond rien. Il préfère poser sa main dans les cheveux de Shirabu et l’attirer à lui. Il est plus étonné qu'effrayé, cette fois, de la puissance des gestes inconsidérés, ceux que le corps commande en s’affranchissant un instant de toute raison. Shirabu écrase son visage contre sa poitrine en s’agrippant à son tee-shirt. Sakusa peut sentir son haleine lui brûler la peau à travers l’étoffe. Le métro de Shirabu arrive alors et il est bien obligé de se reculer. Sakusa regarde la porte se refermer et la rame redémarrer. Il lui semblait qu’il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle après cette journée, après avoir pénétré sous la terre, mais c’est maintenant qu'elle s'est achevée et qu’il est sorti qu’il manque d’air. 

C’est vrai que l’euphorie laisse une sensation de vide quand elle s’est dissipée. Mais s’il suffisait juste de la prolonger en repassant en boucle dans son esprit les étoiles dans les yeux de Shirabu, la douceur de ses cheveux dans sa main, l'évidence de ses doigts sur sa peau ? Et si ce qu’on avait osé savourer pouvait encore se répéter, à jamais ? 

Tout le monde ne l’entend pas de cette oreille. 

\- Se lier comme ça c’est juste une nouvelle raison d’avoir peur. De tout ce que l’autre pourrait te faire, ne pas te faire ou ne plus te faire. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas vivre avec insouciance, sans anticiper toutes les terribles conséquences de tes décisions. 

\- Mais je me sens en sécurité avec lui. J’ai envie d’avoir confiance. Laisse-moi cette chance-là. 

\- Tu as bien vu que c’est juste un gamin qui ne sait même pas ce que sont le chagrin, la peur et le rejet. Avec son insouciance qui fait semblant d’être mature. Il prend juste ce qu’il veut. Tu n’es qu’un caprice, un défi. Jamais il ne te comprendra vraiment.

\- De toute façon, il est trop tard maintenant.

Sakusa aurait voulu que cela sonne comme une résolution bravache. Ce n’est qu’un soupir de désespoir.

* * *

\- Tu ne devais pas rester plus longtemps à Tokyo ?

\- Le problème avec mes parents c’est qu’à chaque fois, je suis content de les revoir mais au bout de la deuxième journée, ils m’insupportent déjà.

\- Tu sais, tu as le doit de reconnaître que je te manquais trop.

\- Et te faire ce plaisir ? Plutôt mourir.

Shirabu sourit en posant la main sur l’épaule de Sakusa. Comme s’il fallait retrouver un contact physique aussi, en plus de cette évidence qu’il y a toujours entre eux. 

\- Tes parents sont si pénibles que ça ?

\- Non. Ils sont bienveillants, sûrement un peu indifférents. Mais ils restent des parents, cette imposture qui te fait croire que l’amour c’est sans condition, sans raison, pour toujours. Sans même se demander qui tu es et en t’accablant de leur affection aveugle pour s’excuser de ce manque de curiosité. Parce que tu aurais été celui-là ou un autre pour eux, cela n’aurait rien changé.

\- Tu as cette version là ? C’est pas si mal. Moi j’ai celle qui projette des espoirs et des attentes très précises sur moi, en s’inquiétant dès que je dévie un peu du chemin qu’ils ont prévu. Tu aurais vu comme ils ont rechigné à m’envoyer à Shiratorizawa. Heureusement que sous mes airs réfléchis et raisonnables, je peux me montrer très obstiné.

\- J’ai cru comprendre, oui.

\- Tu finiras par craquer toi aussi.

\- Mais pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que tu ailles à Shiratorizawa ? C’est un très bon lycée.

\- Ils avaient peur que ma passion pour le volley me détourne de mes études. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir pourquoi j’y tenais tant. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, heureusement. Tu sais il y a des gens qui ne voient pas Ushijima-san comme nous... quand on était gamins. Voire qui ne le remarquent même pas du tout.

\- Ils ne méritent pas de vivre.

\- Je pense pareil de ceux qui ne te voient pas comme je te vois. Même si ça m’arrange de ne pas avoir trop d’adversité cette fois.

\- Et la médecine, c’est donc pour te conformer à leur désir ?

\- Non, j’ai l’air de me plaindre mais la façon dont mes parents sont dévoués à leur métier m’a toujours attiré. Et puis j’ai envie de réparer l’arbitraire et les injustices du hasard. Mais je m’arrête là parce que tu vas encore me dire que je suis trop sentimental et tu aurais sûrement raison.

\- Enfin tout ça ne m’explique pas pourquoi on se retrouve ici, planqués derrière des poubelles répugnantes. A moins qu’en réalité, malgré toutes tes belles paroles, tu veuilles ma mort. 

Shirabu n’a pas le temps de répondre, juste de sourire. La porte grince et il l’enjoint à se cacher davantage dans le renfoncement du mur, pendant que deux femmes sortent en discutant. Il lui a pris fermement le bras pour cela et Sakusa ne sent plus que le poids de cette main sur sa manche, celui de l’épaule de Shirabu étroitement serrée contre la sienne. Il réalise à quel point cela lui a manqué, il ne peut déjà plus s’en passer. 

Sakusa se retrouve caché derrière de vieilles poubelles, à faire manifestement quelque chose de répréhensible, avec une poigne autoritaire sur son bras. Il devrait se sentir horriblement mal à l’aise et stressé. Et d’ailleurs il a trop chaud, son sang bat dans ses tempes. Mais il n’a pas la moindre envie que ce moment s’arrête, et surtout que Shirabu retire sa main. 

\- Tu es un futur médecin ou un cambrioleur ?

Les femmes se sont éloignées désormais après avoir jeté les sacs qu’elles transportaient dans les containers. 

\- Mais non qu’est-ce que tu crois, j’ai la clé.

Shirabu s’est approché de la porte de service et l’a déjà ouverte. Il s’écarte sur le côté pour permettre à Sakusa de rentrer et s’empresse de la refermer derrière eux après avoir jeté un dernier coup d’œil à l’extérieur.

\- Et on peut savoir comment tu te l’es procurée ?

\- J’ai travaillé ici pendant ma première année à Osaka. Et j’ai fait faire un double. J’ai toujours su que ça pourrait me servir. Trois années en internat ça rend roublard et ça donne envie de franchir toutes les portes, surtout celles qui sont fermées et dont l'accès est interdit. 

Shirabu lui jette un regard entendu alors qu'il actionne des interrupteurs d'une main experte. 

\- Et voilà, la piscine fraîchement lavée, rien que pour nous ! Et avant que tu protestes, j’ai amené aussi un maillot et une serviette pour toi.

\- Je vois que tu as tout prévu. C'est bien rôdé. Je me demande combien de personnes tu as emmenées ici avant moi. Ça porte un nom ? La tactique de la piscine ?

\- Tu es le premier mais je suis ravi de te savoir jaloux.

Sakusa se sent piégé mais il l’a bien mérité et c’est un filet agréable, de ceux qui retiennent par des caresses. 

\- Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'attendais le bon.

Ces mots le consolent des élans mauvais de possessivité qu'il ressent en songeant qu'il n'est évidemment pas le premier pour tout un tas d'autres choses.

Ils s’approchent du bassin et Shirabu sort de son sac une serviette et un maillot qu’il lui tend. Puis il se déshabille lui-même, complètement, en se retournant à peine. Sakusa doit se concentrer pour ne pas rougir atrocement. Heureusement, il fait sombre dans la vaste salle. Seules les lumières du fond de la piscine sont allumées. Sakusa reconnaît encore là la subtilité et la mesure de Shirabu qui semble avoir le pouvoir de toujours éclairer ce qui l’entoure sans éblouir. Il préfère quand même s’entourer de la serviette qu’il lui a passée avant d’enlever ses vêtements et de les remplacer par le maillot qui s’avère bien trop serré.

\- Comme il est à moi, il doit être un peu petit.

\- En effet.

\- C’était fait exprès. Comme ça tu auras envie de l’enlever. 

Son air contrarié fait rire Shirabu. Sakusa enlève son tee-shirt. Shirabu s’est approché et lui demande en tendant les mains vers son visage : 

\- Je peux ?

Sakusa acquiesce d’un mouvement de la tête. Shirabu a les mains douces, les gestes sûrs. Sakusa le savait déjà. C'est bien plus intime et gênant, il se sent bien plus nu qu'un instant auparavant. Shirabu pose délicatement le masque sur la pile de vêtements puis touche la joue de Sakusa du bout des doigts, comme s'il voulait lui laisser la possibilité de s’éloigner. Sakusa n'en a pas la moindre intention. 

\- Tu es tellement beau Sakusa-kun. Tu le sais ça ?

Shirabu laisse sa main glisser sur ton torse un instant. Cela reste supportable. Sakusa ne dit rien. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque d’ébranler et de perdre cet instant. Brusquement, Shirabu s’interrompt et s’exclame : 

\- Il faut que je me rafraîchisse.

Puis il plonge élégamment dans l’eau. Sakusa ne sait pas si le soupir qui franchit ses lèvres est plus dû au soulagement ou au regret. Mais il le rejoint d’un bond.

Sakusa déteste aller à la piscine, c’est une évidence. Pourtant ce n’est pas parce qu’il n’aime pas nager. Au contraire, il apprécie de laisser son corps flotter entre deux eaux, comme s’il pouvait échapper en partie à la morsure de la réalité en sentant ce fluide à la fois souple et puissant le porter. Les sons semblent alors provenir de plus loin, comme la voix de Shirabu. 

\- On dirait un peu qu'on vole comme ça.

\- Il manque quand même le ciel.

Shirabu s'est relevé et il se met à lui tourner autour avant de s'immobiliser quand il est plus près.

\- Rabat-joie. Je ne vais quand même pas t’offrir le ciel à chacun de nos rendez-vous. De toute façon, je me moque bien du ciel tant que je peux te regarder toi.

\- Emphase. Et puis on ne vole pas de toute façon. C'est juste de la physique, la poussée d’Archimède tu connais ? 

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour un cours de physique. Prends-moi plutôt dans tes bras Kiyoomi.

Juste ce qu'il faut d'insolence dans la bouche, juste ce qu'il faut de suppliques dans les yeux. Le dosage est parfait au point que Sakusa n'a plus peur de cette intimité même s'il sent une étrange raideur dans tout son corps. Il se redresse et ses pieds touchent le fond de la piscine dans cette partie peu profonde. Shirabu s’est approché lentement et il pose ses bras autour de son cou, lui effleurant la joue de la sienne. Le reste de son corps suit et bientôt Sakusa sent le torse de Shirabu appuyé contre le sien, ses lèvres lui frôler l'oreille. Il ne peut réprimer un frisson. 

Le haut plafond de la salle vide amplifie les bruits des clapotis de l'eau et de la respiration de Shirabu qui s'accélère quand il glisse la main dans les cheveux de Sakusa et les empoigne avec vigueur. Tout semble remonter vers le haut, comme les faisceaux de lumière qui jaillissent de sous leurs pieds, les jambes de Shirabu qui enserrent maintenant son bassin, comme les mains de Sakusa auparavant ballantes qui s'élèvent soudain toutes seules pour saisir fermement le haut des cuisses de Shirabu. Avec la sensation altérée de son corps dans l'eau, c'est suffisamment doux. Et même si les chairs sont attirées vers le haut, elles flottent, sont assez liquides pour que cela atténue leur dureté et pour que même le désir ne soit plus qu'une subtile caresse. Mais les soupirs de Shirabu deviennent quand même trop lourds à mesure que son corps ondule, se fait plus exigeant contre le sien et il s'éloigne brusquement en disant dans un sourire d'abord un peu douloureux : 

\- Tu me rends fou. Il faut que je me calme, que je reprenne mon souffle. Parce que ta poussée d’Archimède, elle fait vraiment trop tout remonter à la verticale. 

Il s’éloigne dans l’eau pour faire une longueur puis nage jusqu’aux plongeoirs. Sakusa le suit. Ils montent sur celui qui se situe à cinq mètres de l’eau et Shirabu, après s’être retourné avec un sourire vers Sakusa, s’élance sans hésiter, avec grâce, comme s’il s’envolait pour de bon cette fois. 

Sakusa n’a pas peur du vide. Mais il lui semble que ce n’est pas ça qui est en jeu, que l’appréhension qui l’étreint a un autre objet. La tête de Shirabu surgit de l’eau en contrebas et il dit après avoir pris une grande inspiration :

\- Tu viens ?

Sakusa regarde le sourire enthousiaste de Shirabu qui s'est élevé jusqu'à lui et sa crainte ne l’empêche plus de s’avancer vers le vide, ni de s'y jeter. Parce que Shirabu est là pour le rattraper. 

La piscine est profonde et Sakusa est tenté un instant par cet abîme dans lequel il est violemment englouti et où il pourrait se noyer. Il est attiré par le fond, défiant toute logique physique, et y reste en apnée. Peut-être trop longtemps. Sakusa à l’habitude de manquer d’air. Il a déjà tant retenu son souffle. Il connaît trop bien ce moment où il ferme les yeux, perdant progressivement la sensation de réalité à mesure que l'oxygène commence à lui manquer. C’est vrai qu’il serait simple de ne pas les rouvrir, d’éviter de se confronter à ce monde terrifiant. Mais il n'en est pas question de toute façon. Plus maintenant. Parce que s’il a correctement calculé, il sait très bien ce qui va se passer. Une suite de causes à effets prévisible. Même si ce n’est pas de la physique non plus. Et c’est ce qu’il veut. Il en est sûr à présent. 

Quand il sent enfin une main saisir la sienne, il ouvre les yeux sous l’eau et voit Shirabu dont la silhouette qui ondule doucement sous l’eau lui semble en apesanteur, comme s’il pouvait échapper un instant à l’accablante matérialité de son corps. L’eau chlorée lui brûle les yeux ou bien c’est autre chose. Shirabu le tire par le bras, avec force, pour le ramener à la surface. 

Sakusa est obligé de reprendre largement son souffle, dans un cri, et l’air lui brûle les poumons, comme si c’était la première fois qu’il y entrait. Shirabu n’a toujours pas lâché sa main, il a un air inquiet. Il l’aide à rejoindre le bord de la piscine pour qu’il puisse s’y agripper. Sakusa sent encore ses membres un peu cotonneux, comme s’il devait réapprendre à s’en servir mais c’est étrangement doux. Il sourit.

\- C’était bien.

\- Tu m’as fait peur imbécile.

\- Pour rien. Je suis en sécurité avec un futur médecin. Je parie que tu as aussi ton brevet de secourisme. Et que tu ne te serais pas gêné pour me faire du bouche à bouche en cas de besoin. 

Shirabu semble se détendre à son tour. Il s’agite sous l’eau et ressort bientôt son maillot dans sa main et le pose sur le rebord du bassin. 

\- Tu devrais essayer toi aussi.

Sakusa doit paraître trop troublé. Parce que Shirabu rit soudain.

\- C’est bon je ne vais rien te faire. Et puis tu nous as vus. Tu n’aurais aucun mal à te défendre.

Sakusa finit par s’exécuter. De toute façon, ce maillot n’en finit plus de devenir bien trop serré.

Ils nagent encore un moment. Et Shirabu a raison, ainsi c’est encore meilleur. L’eau est plus que jamais une caresse intime qu’il lui offre. Mais il reste maintenant prudemment à une distance raisonnable. Et à force, Sakusa finit par avoir froid. 

« Je sors. »

Sakusa se saisit de la serviette et se frotte le visage. Quand il rouvre les yeux, il ne peut pas rater Shirabu qui est sorti lui aussi et qui le dévore du regard, les yeux soudain moins doux mais plus fiévreux. Cela semble lui faire de l’effet. Et même très explicitement, et pas seulement parce qu’il déglutit bruyamment. Mais Sakusa n’a plus envie de se cacher et il prend tout son temps pour se sécher puis se rhabiller. Il adore la façon si naturelle dont Shirabu assume son désir. Tout, absolument tout, semble facile quand il est avec lui. 

\- Faut pas te gêner.

\- Hé j’avais dit que je te ferais rien pas que ça ne me ferait rien. 

Shirabu semble avoir repris ses esprits et il se rhabille à son tour. Puis il s’approche de Sakusa et lui pose sa propre serviette sur la tête. Étrangement, malgré toutes ces promiscuités, cela ne dérange pas Sakusa. Shirabu commence à frotter doucement ses cheveux puis se ravise et glisse sa langue autour d’une mèche qu’il suce un instant pour aspirer les gouttes qui en coulent. 

\- Je vais y aller doucement, je vais tenter plein de trucs et il faudra me dire clairement ce dont tu ne veux pas.

Sakusa a envie de lui dire que ça lui va très bien comme ça, sa proposition et surtout voir sa langue sortir de sa bouche pour avaler ce qui coule de son corps. Mais Sakusa est lassé d’être ainsi préservé et protégé comme si Shirabu pouvait trop lire de lui, de ses angoisses. Il ne veut pas qu’il ne voie que ça, qu’il le réduise à ses peurs. Il s’empare avec rudesse de la nuque de Shirabu. 

\- Préoccupe-toi plutôt de ce que je pourrais te faire à toi et dont tu ne voudrais pas.

Shirabu rit. Mais Sakusa sent son corps trembler violemment entre ses doigts. Et sa voix est devenue sourde quand il répond, même si elle est mêlée à un sourire. 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il y aura grand-chose. Kiyoomi, je ne pourrai plus me contenter d’une petite morsure. Il va falloir que tu me manges en entier.

Il gémit de frustration.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que j’aie un examen demain matin...

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire avant. Je t’aurais laissé réviser.

\- Non, je préfère toujours éviter d’avoir la tête dans les bouquins la veille. Je préfère me détendre. Mais je ressors quand même de tout ça bien plus tendu que prévu. Promets-moi que tu me surprendras encore la prochaine fois.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, puisque tu essayes tout le temps de tout deviner de moi. A force, tu connaîtras tous mes trucs. 

Sakusa s’en sort plutôt bien. Le sol mouillé était devenu glissant. Mais cette attente, et le désir, et l’appréhension, semblent devoir durer encore, peut-être trop longtemps. Ou peut-être juste le temps qu’il faut. Et Sakusa savoure cette frustration cette fois, parce que c’est délicieux de savoir ce dont Shirabu a envie.

Ils se séparent devant la piscine. Shirabu sourit mais Sakusa sent tout de même de la déception dans ses sourcils froncés. Il adore la façon dont il se met alors sur la pointe des pieds, dont il agrippe son cou pour appuyer son front contre le sien. La façon dont il ouvre la bouche, projetant son haleine chaude au niveau de sa bouche avant de dire : 

\- Est-ce que la prochaine fois, tu serais d’accord pour venir chez moi ? C’est très propre…

Pour une fois, Shirabu n’en mène pas large. Il a perdu son assurance, cherche ses mots. Sakusa peut presque déduire le bruit vertigineux que fait son cœur en voyant la couleur de ses joues. Il aurait cru qu’il allait détester voir cette faiblesse en lui. Il trouve ça adorable. 

\- Ça peut se négocier. 

Shirabu sourit toujours mais ses sourcils se tendent encore davantage. Ses yeux sont trop brillants, ses pupilles exagérément dilatées. Sakusa a presque l’impression qu’il a envie de pleurer.

\- Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?

\- Oui.

Sakusa n’a plus vraiment envie de plaisanter soudain, figé par la réponse qui vient de franchir ses lèvres bien trop vite, hors de tout contrôle. Et même si la peur n’arrive qu’après, comme si ce mot avait réussi à se soustraire à sa vigilance, elle n’en est que plus forte, consciente de tout ce qui est train de lui échapper.

Shirabu glisse ses mains derrière ses oreilles et exerce une pression pour incliner son visage vers le bas. Sakusa sent un inconfort. Il ne veut pas le rejeter mais il n’est pas sûr de pouvoir s’empêcher de le repousser. Il n’en a pas besoin. Shirabu pose ses lèvres sur son front, avant que sa bouche ne glisse lentement le long du masque suivant l’arrête de son nez, frôlant ses lèvres à travers le tissu. 

Puis il s’en va rapidement, sans se retourner, comme s’il avait besoin d’embarquer résolument son propre corps, pour qu’il ne puisse plus s’évader. 

Sakusa le regarde s’éloigner. Son front le brûle, son visage en entier, son cœur aussi. 

Quand il se retrouve seul dans son lit, Sakusa est tourmenté. Il lui semble qu’il ne sait plus comment faire. Et pourtant il est harcelé par son désir, les images du corps nu de Shirabu dans sa mémoire, le souvenir de la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau, de ses jambes enserrant ses hanches. Et il doit y trouver une issue, pour réussir à dormir, pour être en forme le lendemain. 

Le bruit de la vibration de son téléphone lui rappelle soudain qu’il a oublié de le mettre sur silencieux. C’est sûrement un acte manqué. Peut-être parce qu’il a déjà renoncé à l’espoir de retrouver sa tranquillité. Parce qu’il n’en a plus du tout envie. 

C’est un message de Shirabu.

« Tu dois sûrement dormir. Mais pas moi. Parce qu’en ce moment, je pense à toi. Très fort. Et c’est vraiment trop bon. »

Tout devient facile brusquement. Il suffit de savoir que Shirabu le fait en même temps que lui, et d’imaginer la scène. C’est comme l’aimer pour de vrai. La peur en moins. 

Et c’est vrai que c’est trop bon, tellement bon qu’un instant, Sakusa arrive à ne plus entendre son roi lui parler de dépendance, de chute, d’espoirs éphémères et d’ailes brisées.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakusa n’aime pas faire ses valises. C’est toujours une source d’angoisse. Il a peur d’oublier quelque chose, déjà. Mais il déteste aussi revenir en constatant qu’il n’a pas utilisé certaines affaires qu’il a emportées alors qu’elles n’étaient même pas destinées au cas d’urgence. Cela lui donne l’impression qu’il a mal évalué la situation, qu’il n’a pas pu tout anticiper. 

La situation est encore plus complexe cette fois. Mais que met-on donc dans son sac quand on part « quelques jours à la mer » ? Sakusa n’a pas relevé la formulation, ce qui est charitable parce que concrètement, ils sont déjà à la mer. Il aurait quand même dû demander ce que signifiait « quelques ». Mais s’il est totalement honnête, Shirabu ne l’a probablement pas précisé parce qu’il en était incapable, et que lui aussi, il a peur. Sakusa ne peut décemment pas lui en vouloir de ne pas savoir où ils en sont vraiment. Il ne le sait pas lui-même. 

Pourtant, il a accepté tout de suite quand Shirabu lui a proposé. Il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi. Il n’aime pas sortir de son quotidien, de sa routine rassurante. Mais peut-être est-ce parce qu’il y a avait ce petit tremblement trop intense et suppliant dans la voix de Shirabu, celui qui fait remonter des frissons dans son dos, celui qui lui donne l’impression qu’il pourrait dire oui à beaucoup trop de choses. Peut-être est-ce parce que partir à l’inconnu sera plus simple si le dépaysement est total. 

Shirabu s’est montré évasif mais a laissé entendre que c’était une maison familiale. Il est évident qu’il y aura une chambre pour chacun d’eux. Sakusa sait qu’il ne tiendra qu’à lui qu’ils n’en occupent qu’une seule. Et il en a envie. Mais avoir envie d’une chose est différent de la posséder, de s’y abandonner. Il n’appréhende pas vraiment de ne pas savoir faire. Il a déjà tellement imaginé ce qui pourrait se passer, qu’il est certain de ne pas manquer d’inspiration. Les derniers jours ont été chauds et humides. Et il a presque l’impression d’avoir à nouveau quinze ans à en avoir envie encore, alors même qu’il prépare ses affaires et qu’il imagine comment Shirabu pourrait lui enlever les vêtements qu’il pose dans sa valise. 

Mais justement, il repense avec crainte aux états de perdition dans lesquels il se retrouvait alors, à ne plus rien maîtriser de son désir. Il est terrifié à l’idée de ne pas savoir comment son corps réagira réellement, dans quel état pourrait le mettre ce qu’il a envie de faire à Shirabu et ce qu’il a envie qu’il lui fasse. Qu’est-ce que le sexe pourrait encore dévoiler de lui qu’il n’a pas envie de connaître ? L’aperçu qu’il en a eu parfois ne lui semble pas de bon augure.

Parfois, il se dit que le désir en lui-même est délicieux et qu’il vaudrait mieux rester dans cet état d’attente pour toujours. Parce qu’il n’est pas seul avec l’idée de ce qu’il n’a pas cette fois. Il y est avec Shirabu, empli de la grisante certitude qu’il partage son impatience, en a autant envie que lui. Et il feint d’ignorer la voix qui lui dit que le résultat sera peut-être le même tant les hasards et les gens sont capricieux. 

Il est trop bien, à l’abri dans ce champ où seule la potentialité le caresse. Ce champ qui ignore la déception. Il aime sentir son cœur se serrer, son corps se tendre, au simple chuchotement des ces particules et ces charges qui l’entourent subtilement. Il voudrait rester ainsi, juste frôlé par toutes ces forces qui ne sont pas encore en contact. Par ce tout qui pourrait sans cesse advenir, accéder à l’existence sans le faire jamais. 

Mais ces rêveries sont souvent supplantées par d’autres images, des souvenirs. La façon dont la frange de Shirabu s’agite quand il incline la tête en avant pour rire, la délicatesse de ses mains sur son corps, la raideur de son corps contre le sien, contre ses yeux. Il ne peut accepter l’idée que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais, qu’il ne pourra plus y goûter à nouveau qu’il ne pourra pas tout goûter de lui. Et il n’y a pas que ça. Il a envie de discuter avec lui, d’être simplement avec lui parce qu’au delà d’éveiller cette fièvre qui fait bouillonner son sang, Shirabu a aussi sur lui un étrange pouvoir rassurant. Celui qui lui souffle que tout ne peut que bien se passer avec lui. Celui qu’il aimerait tant croire. Celui qui lui dit que peu importe ce qu’il est en train de mettre dans sa valise. Parce que tout ira bien. Il voudrait pouvoir transformer cette douceur aussi en certitude. 

La sonnerie du téléphone l’interrompt. C’est un numéro qu’il ne connaît pas. Sakusa décroche quand même. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, se contente de retenir les informations qui lui sont données. Après avoir raccroché, il pousse un soupir. Et il est bien incapable de faire le tri en lui entre les différentes émotions qu’il ressent à ce moment-là.

Shirabu répond rapidement à son tour. Sakusa a failli lui envoyer un message mais il s’est dit qu’il était peut-être mieux d’appeler dans un tel cas. 

\- Kiyoomi, ça me fait plaisir que tu m’appelles ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? 

Les premiers mots étaient enjoués sans que Sakusa puisse savoir si c’était un ton composé. Les suivants trahissent déjà une douloureuse intuition. Shirabu ne fait bien souvent que feindre son apparente légèreté. 

\- Je viens d’être appelé en sélection.

\- Quoi ? Mais c’est fantastique ! Tu dois être tellement heureux !

Sakusa ne sait pas vraiment si « heureux » est le mot adapté. Il est satisfait incontestablement que l’on reconnaisse tous ses efforts, qu’ils soient récompensés. De se rapprocher d’Ushijima... 

\- Mais ça veut dire que nous allons devoir annuler les vacances que tu avais prévues. Je pars demain pour Tokyo.

\- Ce n’est pas grave. On fera ça quand tu reviendras. Il me reste encore un mois de vacances. 

\- Mais ça va durer longtemps. On a d’abord un stage puis ensuite on part en Iran pour la coupe d’Asie et on enchaîne ensuite sur la coupe du monde début octobre.

\- D’accord.

La voix de Shirabu est déjà plus basse. 

\- Donc là tu m’apprends que le mois et demi qui arrive, non seulement on ne pourra pas se voir mais tu vas le passer avec Ushijima.

Sakusa ne répond rien. De toute façon, ce n’était pas vraiment une question. Il ne peut pas faire comme s’il n’y avait pas déjà pensé, comme si ce n’était pas une des premières choses auxquelles il a pensé. Il entend Shirabu soupirer. 

\- Excuse-moi d’être aussi égoïste et mesquin. C’est vraiment une formidable nouvelle Kiyoomi. J’espère juste... que tu penseras un peu à moi.

\- La coupe du monde se passe en partie à Fukuoka. Tu pourrais venir me voir jouer.

\- Mais en octobre, j’aurai repris les cours. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai.

Sakusa déteste téléphoner et plus que tout les longs silences qui s’y installent parfois. C’est pire encore cette fois-là. Il a l’impression que ce silence-là est trop plein d’espoirs consumés, qu’il est rentré dans sa gorge et a gonflé jusqu’à l’empêcher de respirer normalement. Il se sent horriblement mal à l’aise, ou alors est-ce aussi de la tristesse. Sakusa aimerait garder ce lien indéfinissable qu’il a avec Shirabu. Il lui semble même parfois qu’il est essentiel, qu’il en a besoin. Mais il est peut-être définitivement trop ténu et friable.

\- Kenjiro, tu m’avais dit que tu n’abandonnerais pas. Mais je comprendrais si tu voulais renoncer, je te rends ta parole. Il vaut mieux que tu le fasses maintenant. Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrai te donner vraiment.

Un nouveau silence lui répond. Mais il ne dure pas trop longtemps finalement. La voix de Shirabu est toujours faible mais elle est là, palpitante.

\- Redis mon prénom.

Voilà, c’est ce tremblement-là, celui dont les ondes de choc le secouent jusqu’au plus profond de son ventre. 

\- Tu es un incorrigible sentimental, Kenjiro, tu le sais ça ?

Le ton de Shirabu est plus léger quand il reprend.

\- Et toi tu es trop bête Kiyoomi. Et puis sache que tu n’as pas le monopole des obsessions. De toute façon, c’est déjà bien trop tard, t’oublier serait infiniment plus douloureux que de continuer... à t’aimer.

La décontraction s’est vite envolée et a été remplacée par de la fragilité. Sakusa sent aussi son cœur se serrer douloureusement. 

\- Je serai toujours là dans un mois et demi et même après.

\- Moi aussi je serai là. Enfin, sauf en cas de fin du monde.

Sakusa voulait faire une plaisanterie mais il a détesté la façon dont a sonné le mot « fin » dans sa bouche quand il l’a prononcé. Il a l’impression qu’il n’a pu totalement l’en expulser, qu’il est encore collé à sa langue. 

\- En attendant la fin du monde, je te regarderai briller.

\- Compte sur moi.

Sakusa n’a pas besoin d’une motivation particulière pour être fort et vouloir s’imposer mais il lui semble quand même qu’il en a une nouvelle. Il le doit à Shirabu. 

La conversation ne s’éternise pas. Aucun d’entre eux ne semble en avoir envie. Sakusa se retrouve rapidement devant sa valise, à la vider pour la remplir avec de nouvelles affaires. C’est bien plus facile. Il a l’habitude des stages. Il a reçu un planning précis. Il sait ce qu’il doit prendre. Il s’entend soupirer. Il est rassuré. C’est plus que ça. Il est soulagé. 

\- Tu vois que tu n’as pas besoin de lui pour te sentir bien. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu connais, ce que tu est sûr de maîtriser.

Sakusa voudrait ne pas avoir hoché la tête à ce moment-là. Il aurait aussi voulu éviter de penser autant à Ushijima.

* * *

C’est pire encore quand il le voit. 

Sakusa a toujours du mal à prendre ses marques quand il arrive dans un lieu qu’il ne connaît pas. Mais étrangement, pas cette fois-là. Très vite, il a une étonnante sensation de familiarité. Le sélectionneur a manifestement fait le pari de la jeunesse pour cette campagne, certainement en vue des jeux olympiques qui ont lieu l’année prochaine. Et Sakusa se retrouve finalement entouré surtout de têtes connues. La plus rassurante est évidemment celle de Komori, qui ne semble toujours pas en revenir d’être là et embarrasse Sakusa à se réjouir même de partager ses repas avec certains de leurs aînés qu’il admire tant. Il y a aussi certains de ses coéquipiers de club et même si Sakusa ne l’avouera jamais, leur présence est également apaisante, d’une certaine façon. 

Et puis il y a Ushijima donc. Et pas juste de l’autre côté d’un filet, et pas juste quelques minutes dans une soirée. Il le voit au réveil, il le voit avant de se coucher. Ils mangent ensemble, passent une bonne partie de leur temps libre tous les deux. Parfois, Kageyama se joint à eux et Sakusa doit reconnaître qu’il est moins insupportable que dans son souvenir, même si sa présence l’est dans ces moments-là. 

Ils ne parlent pas tant que ça, toujours de volley. Mais Sakusa ne se lasse jamais de constater à quel point il est reposant d’avoir ainsi les mêmes préoccupations, la même rigueur dans leur quotidien. Il y a une troublante évidence entre eux, dont Sakusa a à peine osé rêver quand il était adolescent et qui lui tombe dessus juste quand cela ne peut faire qu’ébranler ce qu’il avait commencé à construire doucement. 

Sakusa croyait sincèrement qu’il avait réussi à faire une croix sur ces sentiments qui lui ont tant étreint la poitrine dans le passé. Il ne pensait pas être autant perturbé par Ushijima mais maintenant que son cœur est réveillé, il joue aussi d’anciennes mélodies. C’est injuste pour Shirabu, parce c’est lui qui a ouvert cette vanne à nouveau, alors que Sakusa avait réussi patiemment à la rendre hermétique. Mais le flux sort de façon incontrôlée, pas uniquement dans la direction qu’ils auraient voulu.

Bien sûr, Sakusa sait très bien que leur relation ne peut qu’être purement amicale. Et le sourire qui s’échappe des lèvres d’Ushijima quand il regarde parfois son téléphone, d’un air tendre, un peu mélancolique, ne trompe jamais sur les moments où Tendou lui envoie un message. Sakusa sait qu’il n’aura rien de lui. Mais c’est peut-être mieux comme ça finalement. Aimer Ushijima, sans espoir, lui avait paru par le passé la pire des souffrances mais il lui semble maintenant que c’est peut-être la solution à toutes ses angoisses. C’est comme rentrer chez soi après un long voyage et voir que rien n’a bougé, que chaque émotion est à sa place. Il n’y a pas de nouveauté, aucun risque qu’il n’en arrive jamais. 

Cela n’a rien à voir avec se confronter sans cesse à l’inconnu, à l’incertitude, à la peur de décevoir et d’être déçu. Sakusa ne dit rien de tout ça à Shirabu. Il n’a pas beaucoup d’expérience des relations sentimentales, mais il lui semble que lui exposer ainsi ses doutes serait franchement indécent. Il doit avoir des certitudes. Il n’est pas encore prêt. A la place, il lui raconte les folies de Bokuto, qui est encore plus intenable que d’habitude, les disputes incessantes entre Hinata et Kageyama, lui détaille le contenu des différents types d’entraînement. Mais progressivement, tout cela devient de la routine et Sakusa est plus laconique, tarde un peu plus à répondre aux messages de Shirabu. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne pense plus à lui. C’est juste que ce n’est plus si agréable depuis que cela le fait se sentir tellement coupable.

Un soir où Komori l’y a traîné presque de force, il retrouve Ushijima dans la chambre de Bokuto et Hinata. C’est devenu le repaire où tous ceux de leur génération se retrouvent chaque soir, pour une partie de cartes, de jeu vidéo et pour subir les cris d’excitation permanents d’une partie d’entre eux. Ils sont horriblement à l’étroit et Sakusa envisage de repartir immédiatement. Mais il croise le sourire subtil et complice d’Ushijima. Alors il ne peut pas. 

Heureusement, une idée providentielle de Bokuto entraîne tout le monde à l’extérieur pour pouvoir savoir qui d’Hinata ou Kageyama pourra faire le tour du bâtiment le plus rapidement possible. Miya est déjà en train de prendre les paris. Alors que Sakusa lui jette juste un regard noir, Ushijima décline poliment la proposition. 

Il ne sont plus que tous les deux dans la chambre. Sakusa ne saurait dire pourquoi puisque cela a souvent été le cas ces derniers jours mais l’atmosphère est différente, plus familière, intime, comme si la barrière de la nuit les entourait, les isolait des autres. Et Ushijima devient étrangement bavard.

\- Regarde Kageyama. Même lui se comporte comme un gamin. C’est toujours comme ça quand ils sont ensemble avec Hinata.

\- Il ne peut pas lui résister. Il y en a qui n’ont vraiment pas changé depuis le lycée.

\- Et c’est toi qui dis ça Kiyoomi-kun.

Ushijima sourit mais Sakusa doit reconnaître qu’il a un peu raison, d’une certaine façon, d’une mauvaise façon. 

\- Et pourtant on en a parcouru du chemin depuis qu’on s’est rencontrés au collège. Tu vas voir, rien ne vaut l’exaltation d’un match international, la sensation de porter le maillot de son pays. Je suis heureux que tu sois là pour vivre ça à mes côtés. 

Les derniers mots d’Ushijima sont comme autant d’aiguilles qui se plantent dans la poitrine de Sakusa. Suffisamment fines pour que l’on puisse encore bouger et oublier la douleur qui pourtant ne nous quitte vraiment jamais. Suffisamment agaçantes et harcelantes pour se demander, une nouvelle fois, si leur relation aurait pu être différente. Plus que l’amour c’est le regret qui torture Sakusa en cet instant, toutes ces potentialités envolées qu’il n’a pas su saisir. Que se serait-il passé s’il avait été plus direct ce soir de stage au collège ? Et s’il avait posé franchement la tête sur son épaule au lieu de s’enfuir en courant ? 

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimental.

\- J’ai un peu appris à m’ouvrir aux gens. On m’a appris.

Ushijima s’interrompt un instant pour sourire au vide, à un absent, avec une douceur qui irrite terriblement Sakusa. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport au malaise qui prend progressivement place dans son ventre. Il est évident que cette conversation détonne. Elle est trop différente de leurs échanges habituels, trop différente de ce qu'est Ushijima, ou de ce qu’il était, ou peut-être juste de ce que Sakusa connaît de lui. 

\- J’aurais pu penser que c’était une faiblesse. Mais c’est juste être en phase avec moi-même. Et puis j’ai réalisé que c’était important d’avoir un moyen de se détendre, de relâcher la pression. Quelqu’un qui te soutient, qui te permet de décrocher un instant pour éviter de penser aux faillites et aux défaites. Depuis que j’ai découvert ça, j’ai l’impression d’être encore plus performant, plus fort et surtout plus heureux.

La gêne que ressent Sakusa ne fait que s’amplifier face à ces confidences intimes. Il ne saisit toujours pas les raisons de ce surgissement inattendu et franchement inopportun. Et la torture aussi continue alors que Sakusa ne peut s’empêcher de penser que c’est lui qui devrait occuper cette place. Il essaye d’ignorer la voix qui lui dit qu’il correspond pourtant assez peu au portrait-robot. Mais il pourrait quand même le détendre s’il en a besoin. C’est peut-être cette impression d’interdit qui flotte dans l’air comme s’ils étaient tous redevenus des gamins, mais le cœur de Sakusa bat trop vite, et il a l'impression que d’anciens relents de désir digérés remontent du fond de son ventre jusque dans sa bouche pour le faire saliver. Il n’arrive pas à le maîtriser, pas plus que son corps entier qui ne cesse de lui souffler de faire ce dont il a tellement eu envie dans le passé, pendant tellement longtemps. Est-ce que c'est toujours le cas aujourd’hui ? En tout cas l’adolescent qu’il a été l’a rêvé tellement fort qu’il ressent encore les ondes de ce désir, comme si elles avaient été capables de traverser le temps. 

Peut-être qu’il le laisserait faire après tout. Sakusa ne veut pas d’un baiser ni un truc tendre de ce genre. Juste se mettre à genoux et goûter, une seule petite fois, son goût à lui. Tout le monde n’a pas la même vision de la fidélité, et peut-être plus encore quand il s’agit d’une relation vécue à distance. 

Mais Ushijima n’est pas comme ça. Il est trop droit pour ça. Et il lui mettrait sûrement son poing dans la figure. Ou alors il le repousserait juste avec douceur parce qu’Ushijima est différent maintenant. Mais Sakusa préférerait quand même un gros coup dans le nez, comme ça il aurait une raison de souffrir qui ne se mêle pas autant à la culpabilité. 

\- Satori m’a dit que tu étais devenu ami avec Shirabu-kun.

Sakusa réprime un sursaut de surprise. Même s’il sentait bien que la familiarité soudaine d’Ushijima avait un côté un peu trop artificiel, il ne s’attendait absolument pas à ça. Cela ne fait que décupler les remords qui l’agitent déjà en ayant de telles pensées. Comme si l’univers lui rappelait brusquement sa médiocrité. Il se demande ce qu’Ushijima sait vraiment. S’il emploie le mot ami par pure naïveté ou par délicatesse, ce qui ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Il se rend compte qu’il n’a jamais abordé ce genre de sujet avec lui. Il a l’impression que c’est la pire des idées. Et que ce moment ne cesse de lui échapper pour devenir franchement sordide. 

Sakusa a envie de lui dire maintenant. A quel point il l’a aimé, toutes ces années, de toutes ses forces. Comme s’il fallait rectifier la vérité. Et surtout pour faire enfin changer le malaise de camp. Mais il a l’impression que ces mots qu’il tente de réchauffer dans sa bouche restent trop pâteux pour sortir.

\- C’est quelqu’un de fiable tu sais, de dévoué, sur qui tu peux compter.

Sakusa sourit sous son masque mais c’est seulement un rictus plein d’aigreur. L’ironie de la situation est trop cruelle. Et Sakusa est ravi d’être un adulte maintenant parce qu’il lui semble que la même conversation quelques années auparavant l’aurait juste fait pleurer en s’effondrant au sol.

Il a encore plus envie qu’Ushijima lui mette un coup de poing dans la tête, de toutes ses forces. Peut-être que cela pourrait le réveiller de cette sorte de cauchemar qu’il est en train de vivre. Il veut que la discussion s’arrête et le hasard est de son côté cette fois quand Bokuto franchit brusquement la porte en criant : 

\- Allez Hinata, allons fêter dignement ta victoire !

\- Une très courte victoire.

\- Mais une victoire quand même, Tobio-kun.

Miya agite une liasse de billet contre sa joue avec un sourire moqueur et très vite la chambre se remplit à nouveau et l’atmosphère est encore plus saturée qu’avant. Sakusa commence à sentir sa poitrine se serrer, le sang tambouriner dans ses tempes et il ne résiste même pas quand un bras saisit le sien et l’entraîne dans le couloir. C’est Komori. Il le ramène à leur chambre. Sakusa s’assoit sur le lit en soupirant. Il vient d’échapper à une situation vraiment trop embarrassante et douloureuse à la fois et il sait qu’il devrait le remercier mais il n’est pas encore assez maître de lui pour pouvoir parler à nouveau. Alors c’est Komori qui le fait en premier, avec douceur, en s’asseyant à côté de lui. 

\- Merde, ça va Kiyoomi-kun ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé avec Ushijima ? Je croyais que… enfin que vous vous entendiez vraiment bien maintenant. 

Komori sait se montrer délicat, ses mots autant que sa voix, mais Sakusa a quand même l’impression qu’il sait. Il n’a même pas envie de lui demander depuis quand. Cela n’a aucune espèce d’importance de toute façon. Mais il a un frisson en songeant au nombre de personnes qui semblent avoir deviné. Il se dit que si Ushijima devait l’apprendre cela serait mieux que ce soit de sa propre bouche. Il regrette de ne pas l’avoir fait. Parce que maintenant, le moment est passé. Ou plutôt, il l’a laissé filer. Encore une fois. Comme à chaque fois. 

Il accepte sans rien dire le contact de la main de Komori sur son épaule qui lui permet de reconnecter à son corps. Son souffle s’apaise et il arrive à remettre suffisamment d’ordre dans son esprit pour revenir à une vraie sensation de réalité. 

\- Merci Motoya-kun. 

Au moment de se coucher, il remarque qu’il a reçu un message de Shirabu. Il préfère ne pas répondre. Il a l’impression que ce serait lui mentir de faire comme si de rien n’était. Alors qu’il se sent complètement perdu. 

Ils partent en Iran le lendemain et Sakusa constate avec soulagement que rien n’a changé entre Ushijima et lui. Ils évitent soigneusement de reparler de sujets aussi intimes. Et il ne lui dit rien bien sûr du message qu’il reçoit le lendemain. 

« Tu sais, il reste toujours cette phrase que tu peux me dire. Si tu la penses, si tu l'as pensée, tu devrais me la dire. Ne sois pas cruel Kiyoomi. Parce que peut-être que mon cœur devrait être brisé et que je ne le sais même pas. »

Sakusa ne répond pas cette fois là non plus. Ce n’est pas la dernière. Il ne répond presque plus, parfois juste quelques mots. Et finalement Shirabu n’envoie plus rien. Mais il faut comprendre, Sakusa a commencé la compétition et les matchs s’enchaînent. Il doit se concentrer, repousser ces doutes qui naviguent dans sa tête.

C’est peine perdue. Sakusa repense souvent aux mots d’Ushijima. Être en phase avec soi-même. Qu’est-ce que ça signifie réellement ? C’est être en phase avec ses angoisses, les accepter ou c’est autre chose ? Qu’est-ce qui est vraiment lui dans tout ça ? Qu’est-ce qui est juste un mal qui le ronge ? 

Il a un premier élément de réponse. Son roi apparaît dès qu’il ferme les yeux. 

\- Il ne sera jamais Ushijima. Tu ne pourras qu’être déçu. Et tu le sais très bien.

Sakusa essaye de le repousser, de se rappeler le sentiment de bien être qui l’emplit quand il est avec Shirabu, la douceur et la pudeur de son sourire, la crudité excitante de ses mots et de ses gestes. Mais rien n’y fait. 

Il voudrait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais désormais quand il rouvre les yeux et regarde son roi à nouveau, il est face à son propre reflet.

* * *

Heureusement, il reste le volley. Et même si la troisième place au championnat d’Asie est frustrante, ils peuvent se rattraper en battant l’Iran à la coupe du monde. 

C’est un match particulier pour Sakusa. Pas seulement parce qu’il accomplit sa meilleure performance depuis le début du mois de septembre. Mais parce que Shirabu est là, dans les gradins. Il n’a pas pu le rater. Pendant tout le match, les anciens de Shiratorizawa ont encouragé bruyamment Ushijima. 

Shirabu est encore là après, en train de parler à Ushijima dans le couloir, quand Sakusa quitte le terrain à son tour. Il ne peut l’éviter et passe, sans un mot, à côté de leur petit groupe. Mais son corps se met à trembler alors qu’il est à seulement quelques mètres de Shirabu. Sûrement à cause de la gêne qui est si écrasante qu’il ne peut même pas le regarder quand il se trouve à son niveau. Sakusa a du mal à respirer. Il a trop envie de disparaître. 

Il a plus envie encore de toucher Shirabu. Et plus ses pas l’éloignent de lui, plus le besoin se fait impérieux. Bientôt, il doit lutter pour ne pas se retourner comme s’il était condamné à ne pouvoir jamais saisir ce qui s’offre à lui quand il en a la possibilité pour ne plus cesser de le regretter ensuite. Le désir est trop fort et avant que leurs routes ne bifurquent, il ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil vers lui. Il croise furtivement son regard mais Shirabu le baisse rapidement, comme si Sakusa avait déchiré si profondément le lien qu’il y avait entre eux que même leurs yeux ne pouvaient plus vraiment se trouver. 

Sakusa est au milieu de conversations joyeuses, d’exclamations enthousiastes et de mains qui se frappent. Il lui semblait qu’il arrivait mieux à s’accommoder de ce genre d’ambiance survoltée. Mais pas cette fois. C’est insupportable. Parce que Shirabu est encore là. Il est partout, même s’il est déjà loin. 

Sakusa a besoin de s’isoler. Il se dirige vers les toilettes en essayant de contrôler sa respiration, de se concentrer sur la sensation de la victoire. Il n’y arrive pas. Son cœur bat trop vite, dans un sens qu’il ne comprend absolument pas. Si c’est seulement la culpabilité alors pourquoi s’emballe-t-il autant ? Pourquoi malgré tout, Sakusa ne peut s’empêcher d’être bouleversé d’avoir revu Shirabu ? Pourquoi ne cesse-t-il plus de le voir et le revoir ? Est-il faible et minable au point de vouloir tout à la fois ? Il doit savoir. Il doit le toucher. Pour comprendre. Il doit le toucher. Il en a besoin. Il le faut. Il doit le toucher. 

Il est hors de question de se réfugier dans les toilettes cette fois. Hors de question de s’enfermer une nouvelle fois volontairement dans un malaise et une souffrance pour y tourner en rond indéfiniment. Il doit marcher tout droit, pour aller chercher Shirabu et surtout, pour le retrouver. Il ôte sa main de la poignée et s’apprête à faire demi-tour quand la porte s’ouvre. Shirabu est là, pour de vrai. Sakusa le saisit par le bras et l’emmène au fond du couloir, dans un renfoncement, sous un escalier, à la recherche d’un peu de tranquillité.

Il a agi sans savoir pourquoi, juste parce qu’il ne voyait pas d’autre solution, juste parce que c’est ce que tout son corps lui dictait. Maintenant qu’il y est, il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait lui dire. Il y a cette gêne glaciale et oppressante entre eux, qu’il n’avait pourtant jamais ressentie auparavant. Mais à présent, Sakusa perçoit nettement ce mur d’antimatière qui semble annihiler tout ce qui pourrait exister entre eux. Cela le fait souffrir de se dire que c’est uniquement lui qui l’a créé. Il croyait que la matière qu’est Shirabu pourrait y résister. Mais il se dégage de l’étreinte de la main de Sakusa sur son bras.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me veux Kiyoomi ? Ton silence m’avait paru assez éloquent. 

Son ton est acerbe. Il ne semble plus avoir assez de ferveur pour sourire cette fois. La matière et l’antimatière ont achevé de se désintégrer et il ne reste même plus entre eux la moindre énergie résiduelle. Il aurait été ridicule d’espérer autre chose après ce qu’il a fait.

\- Alors c’est vraiment pour voir Wakatoshi-kun que tu es venu.

Shirabu a un petit rire aigre. Ses yeux sont baissés, sa voix calme, mais horriblement désespérée. 

\- J’aimerais bien mais il se trouve que moi je suis passé à autre chose. Et tu m’as bien fait comprendre que je n’avais plus rien à attendre de toi... Mais la vérité, c’est que je suis quand même venu pour te voir, juste pour te voir. Il fallait que je te voie. Parce que j’en avais besoin. Parce que c’est dur de se défaire d’un espoir qui a été si violent. Je crois que j’avais nettement sous-estimé la douleur que ce serait. D’être encore et encore ignoré.

Shirabu a croisé un de ses bras devant lui. Il serre un instant de ses doigts son tee-shirt avant de relever des yeux trop humides vers Sakusa. Il lui sourit avec douceur. Sakusa trouve ça insupportable. Il sait qu’il ne le mérite pas. 

\- J’ai été ridicule n’est-ce pas ? Je me suis vraiment trop emballé.

Il sourit plus largement maintenant, beaucoup moins franchement. Sakusa a l’impression qu’il a encore plus envie de pleurer. Il le trouve changé. Il espère juste qu’il n’a pas détruit trop de matière en lui. 

Shirabu pousse un soupir avant de relâcher son corps. C’est comme si cette fois, il renonçait vraiment. Pour Sakusa, c’est juste invivable.

\- Désolé d’être aussi aigre. Je sais très bien qu’on ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments. J’aurais juste aimé un peu plus de franchise de ta part. Mais vu la situation, finalement, je suis aussi triste pour toi que pour moi. 

Sakusa est paralysé, terrifié. Il lui semble qu’il n’a pas assez de positivité pour eux deux. Il ne saura pas faire ça, il ne pourra pas. Il n’est peut être tout simplement pas assez concret, assez vivant. De toute façon, son roi a avalé tous les mots et il les retient hors de portée, de toutes ses forces, dans sa bouche aux dents acérées, avec ses mains devant, en plus, pour ne pas les laisser s’échapper, comme s’ils lui appartenaient. Il ne sourit même plus, trop concentré sur sa tâche.

Il reste encore son corps à Sakusa. Il s’approche de Shirabu et le serre brutalement dans ses bras. Ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Après un léger soupir, une légère crispation de ses mains sur la veste de Sakusa, Shirabu le repousse doucement mais avec fermeté. 

\- Non Kiyoomi, sois froid au moins. Ne me torture pas. Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air désolé. Ce n’est en aucun cas de ta pitié que je veux. Et si c’est autre chose, dis-le moi clairement Kiyoomi. Dis-moi que ça ne te fait rien quand tu vois Ushijima.

\- Ça me fait quelque chose de te voir.

Shirabu semble trembler un instant puis il s’éloigne brusquement, comme pour se décider lui-même. 

\- Cela ne me suffit pas. Je ne veux pas de cette place dans ta vie, ici, dans un recoin sale, obscur et honteux. Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter ça. Je ne veux pas de petites miettes de toi. Je te veux tout entier.

Il a fait un geste vague du bras, en le regardant avec des yeux bien trop brillants, qu’il finit par baisser à nouveau. Puis il remet ses vêtements en place, dans un geste réflexe, et prend une profonde inspiration avant d’expirer doucement, comme s’il se concentrait. 

\- Au revoir Kiyoomi. 

Shirabu s’éloigne d’un pas décidé. Sakusa sait qu’il doit le retenir. Il le peut, il en a le temps. A la place, il compte. Il compte machinalement, les pas qui éloignent Shirabu de lui, qui éloignent un bonheur qui lui avait presque paru palpable de sa vie. Il ne fait rien. Il a toujours été doué pour observer et pour laisser tout lui échapper. Trop de mains invisibles serrent ses épaules et ses cuisses avec vigueur. Il se contente de compter, trente-sept pas avant que Shirabu ne disparaisse. Et lui, il ne se retourne pas. Sakusa a besoin d’imaginer que c’est uniquement pour qu’ils puissent un jour se retrouver. 

Mais il n’entend plus qu’une clameur, des cris de joie, plus retentissants encore que ceux qui ont éclaté à la fin du match quelques minutes auparavant. Ils résonnent comme un écho infini dans sa tête. 

\- Enfin débarrassés ! Il était trop faible de toute façon, pas assez obstiné tu vois finalement.

\- Parce que ce n’est pas une machine. Il est vivant, il est tellement chaud.

\- Mais rien ne dure, tout file et tu perdras ce que tu crois pouvoir avoir. Alors tu as raison de faire le tri, d’enlever ce qui pourrait nous faire souffrir de notre vie.

\- Mais à quoi ça sert puisque je souffre déjà tellement comme ça ?

Sakusa a soudain l’impression d’être aspiré dans un trou noir. Plus aucune lumière ne peut surgir de sa vie. Et il est juste écrasé par cette densité maintenant que l’horizon des événements lui paraît définitivement dépassé.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakusa était impatient de rentrer chez lui. Jamais son appartement ne lui a semblé si froid. 

Il pensait que la reprise du championnat le soulagerait. Retrouver sa routine rassurante d’avant, sans Ushijima, sans Shirabu, ne pouvait être qu’un moyen de retrouver la paix. C’est juste faire une nouvelle expérience du vide. 

Une fois que l’adrénaline est retombée, qu’il n’y a plus les matchs qui s’enchaînent, l’excitation permanente autour de lui, la présence d’Ushijima, il n’a plus que la mécanique de son corps pour avancer. Heureusement qu’elle est bien huilée. 

Il est sans cesse étreint par une atroce sensation de manque. Alors, il prend son téléphone, machinalement. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Il ne reçoit plus de message. Il se sent plus seul qu’il ne l’a jamais été. 

Sakusa avait prévu de rester toujours amoureux d’Ushijima. C’était familier, c’était rassurant. Cela lui éviterait de prendre un risque, de vivre dans l’incertitude de l’avenir. Il n’aurait pas à toucher quelqu’un, à se laisser toucher. Mais ce sentiment et même la douleur se sont desséchés jusqu’à devenir arides, stériles et même la frustration n’est plus liée à aucun vrai désir. 

Sakusa s’est concentré sur ses regrets, tout ce qu’il aurait pu vivre avec Ushijima. Mais les regrets ne génèrent et ne nourrissent que de nouveaux regrets. Et il ne comprend même plus ce qu’il attendait. C’était finalement juste un moyen de contrôler ses sentiments. Sakusa ne veut plus rester dans ce cocon confortable. Parce que c’est un cercueil. Parce qu’aimer Ushijma ce n’est pas vivre, c’est juste une mort trop douce, celle de la nostalgie, et qui n’en finit pas.

Il songe sans cesse à tout ce qu’il a perdu. A cette potentialité trop belle qu’il a laissé passer. Il n’a plus envie de revenir en arrière désormais, à l’époque où il ne connaissait pas Shirabu. Il lui semble que c’est juste lui qu’il attendait. Et que la seule vie inconcevable sera celle qu’il vivra sans lui. 

Il a bien trop envie de toucher Shirabu encore, de le serrer dans ses bras. Il repense aussi à son corps contre le sien et c’est nettement plus humide. Il lui en faut plus et peu importe que cela le terrorise. Il lui semble que ce désir peut être plus fort que la peur, lui donner envie de vivre et d’accepter toutes les déceptions et les souffrances qui peuvent advenir.

A ses regrets se greffent bientôt de terribles craintes. Il se demande avec qui Shirabu passe ses journées maintenant. Et ses nuits. Sakusa sait qu’il y a plein de gens pour qui tout est très facile et qui ne feront pas languir Shirabu comme il l’a fait. L’imaginer toucher quelqu’un d’autre est juste insupportable. Il se torture avec ces images parce qu’il mérite ce qui lui arrive. Il ne parvient plus à se défaire d’une violente envie de vomir. Les moments où il repense à son rire si doux ne sont que plus cruels quand il l’entend devenu si aigre la dernière fois qu’ils se sont vus, par sa faute. 

Il ne sait même plus comment il peut se passer, comment il va pouvoir se passer encore de cet enthousiasme mesuré comme si Shirabu était capable de se réjouir du quotidien, de sourire même des malheurs, mais sans excès, avec ce mélange si juste de cynisme et de sincérité touchante. 

Il est enfin prêt à embrasser cette entropie qui l’a tant effrayée. La goutte d’encre laissée par Ushijima s’est dissoute dans l’eau, il ne pourra jamais plus en enlever les traces. Mais ça n’est pas important. Parce que ce sont les gouttes de Shirabu qu’il veut en lui. Il veut qu’elles giclent en lui, l’inondent, brouillent tous les fluides qui l’irriguent, les colorent encore et encore, à tout jamais. 

Son roi ricane, se moque mollement de lui, gorgé de victoires et de certitudes, scandant à qui veut l’entendre que tout s’est passé selon ses plans. Mais Sakusa sait bien qu’il fait semblant. Et malgré sa nonchalance affichée, il y a de l’inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Il est trop tard. Tu crois vraiment qu’il pourra te pardonner ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je ne saurai pas tant que je n’aurai pas essayé.

Son roi s’est redressé sur son coude et son sourire s’est déjà évaporé. 

Sakusa ne se laissera pas faire. Il va saisir sa chance et ne plus la lâcher. Il fera tout pour ressouder ce lien. Après tout, si quelque chose a permis à l'univers de créer plus de matière que d’antimatière, alors lui aussi peut y arriver. Cette fois, il ne sera pas dit qu’il n’aura rien fait pour lutter contre le néant.

* * *

Sakusa se torture l’esprit pour trouver quoi écrire. Il aimerait pouvoir demander de l’aide. Il peut envisager d’en parler à Komori. Il n’est plus à une scène embarrassante près et tout cela lui parait bien secondaire maintenant. Mais il lui semble qu’il ne saurait pas. Parce que Komori communique facilement, lui. Il sourirait, demanderait pardon, serait sincère. Mais surtout, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. 

En fait, la seule personne à laquelle il s’imagine demander conseil, c’est Shirabu. Il lui semble qu’il est le seul qui saurait trouver les mots qu’il faut. Alors c’est ce qu’il fait.

« Il y a ce garçon qui me plaît beaucoup mais j’ai peur d’avoir laissé passer ma chance. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu’il me pardonne. Je te demande à toi parce que j’ai l’impression que tu sais toujours dire les choses de la bonne façon. Parce qu’il y a eu des moments où je me sentais si proche de toi, plus que de n’importe qui. »

Il attend une réponse, le cœur battant. Mais les heures défilent et une fois que tous les raisonnements logiques sur le temps que Shirabu est susceptible de passer à travailler sans pouvoir regarder son téléphone sont épuisés, Sakusa doit se résoudre à admettre qu’il ne répondra pas. Il se console en se disant qu’il peut ainsi ressentir à son tour ce qu’a vécu Shirabu, partager sa souffrance, comme si cela pouvait compenser celle qu’il lui a infligée. Mais il sait très bien que c’est différent parce que Shirabu n’a jamais mérité d’avoir mal comme ça. 

Sakusa anticipe déjà toutes les tentatives de déstabilisation, tous les commentaires railleurs. Il les repousse, les neutralise. Shirabu n’a pas répondu à ce message cette fois-là. Mais ce n’est pas grave. Sakusa sait se montrer persévérant et méthodique. C’est comme au volley, il suffit de recommencer, de réessayer, avec un meilleur angle.

« Je sais que je t’ai blessé. Je suis désolé. Je n’ai jamais prétendu être un type bien. Mais je voudrais le devenir avec toi. »

Encore une fois.

« Ça ne me fait plus rien quand je pense à Wakatoshi-kun. De toute façon, je ne pense plus qu’à toi. » 

Shirabu ne répond toujours pas. 

Il semble à Sakusa qu’il ne peut pas donner plus que ça en terme de sincérité. Il espérait pouvoir infléchir le cours de la réalité, il espérait pouvoir infléchir le cœur de Shirabu. Mais les sentiments ne sont pas de la matière

Ou c’est peut-être tout simplement que les deuxièmes chances n’existent vraiment pas. Que ce que l’on laisse passer ne revient jamais. 

Le pire est le silence. Le doute. Ne pouvoir que supposer ce qui est, imaginer ce qui aurait pu être. Il lui semble que sa vie se réduit à ces hypothèses formulées qui ne mènent jamais à aucune connaissance. C’est peut-être ça qu’il est condamné à revivre dans toutes les réalités parallèles finalement, les mêmes douloureuses incertitudes qui ne font que se perpétuer inlassablement, cet empirisme qui n’aboutit pas et qui ne fait que lui rappeler son impuissance éternelle.

Il lui reste une dernière chance. Il a essayé d’en repousser l’idée. Il voulait la garder toujours dans un coin, avec la pensée réconfortante qu’elle n’était pas épuisée. Mais il est temps d’offrir une réponse claire à ses espérances qui rapetissent et pâlissent chaque jour mais qui semblent encore décidées à le harceler, le torturer et qu’il n’arrive pas plus à faire taire que les voix qui lui disent qu’il est ridicule d’y croire encore.

Il est obligé d’essayer encore. Une dernière fois.

« Tu sais Kenjiro, tant que tu ne me diras pas clairement que tu ne veux plus me revoir, je n’abandonnerai pas. »

Quand le téléphone finit par vibrer dans sa main peu après, Sakusa le serre machinalement contre sa poitrine. Il a l’impression qu’il transmet directement ce tremblement jusqu’à son cœur. C’est un mélange d’une appréhension terrifiante et d’un espoir démesuré. Il inspire lentement et ferme les yeux. Il voit furtivement passer un flash de lumière à l’intérieur de ses paupières closes. Il a la forme d’un oiseau mort. Cela lui permet de les soulever enfin. 

« Je ne savais pas que tu donnais dans l’emphase maintenant. Tu subis de mauvaises influences. Voilà mes conseils : je crois que ce garçon qui te plaît, tu lui plais beaucoup, je dirais même qu’il t’aime. Alors fais-lui sentir qu’il compte, vraiment, qu’il a une place dans ta vie et je suis sûr qu’il te pardonnera. » 

Sakusa serait totalement incapable de dire si ce qu’il ressent est plus du soulagement ou du bonheur. Il a juste envie de crier, plus encore de pleurer. C’est bien plus qu’une sensation de victoire. C’est comme si on l’autorisait à respirer vraiment à nouveau, à pouvoir vivre à nouveau. Il se retient de prendre son manteau et de débarquer chez Shirabu immédiatement. Sakusa tremble de ce terrible désir d’avoir plus, tout de suite. Mais il est conscient qu’il a trop détruit de leur relation. Il doit patiemment reconstruire, réparer les fondations, combler les brèches. 

Il sait ce qu’il lui reste à faire. Ce qu’il n’aurait jamais dû cesser de faire. Il lui envoie des messages, lui raconte son quotidien, essaye de le faire rire. Et Shirabu répond cette fois. Il répond à chaque fois.

Sakusa serait prêt à subir toutes les vidéos de lolcat que Shirabu serait susceptible de lui envoyer. Mais il n’a jamais à supporter quoi que ce soit de sa part. Shirabu a toujours des anecdotes amusantes à raconter, des réactions troublantes de justesse. Et surtout tout devient intéressant grâce à l’angle avec lequel il l’envisage, cet humour qu’il pose sur chaque chose, ce regard si généreusement cynique. C’est une étrange alliance entre une froideur mesurée et une douceur passionnée. Il a le pouvoir de se moquer même des angoisses de Sakusa avec suffisamment de délicatesse pour que cela ne lui donne jamais l’impression qu’il les méprise, que cela lui permette au contraire de les relativiser, les apaiser.

Sakusa ne savait pas que quelqu’un capable de trouver ce dosage pouvait exister. Et qu’il y avait une chance en plus pour qu’il puisse le rencontrer. Et alors même qu’il ne le mérite absolument pas. Mais la vie est injuste, sans réelle logique, soumise aux caprices du hasard. Sakusa sait ça depuis longtemps. Jamais cela ne lui a semblé aussi merveilleux.

Il ignorait aussi que l’on pouvait vouloir savoir tant sur lui. Sakusa n’a jamais pensé être particulièrement intéressant. Et c’est un peu effrayant que quelqu’un cherche ainsi à entrer en lui. Mais parfois, cela lui donne aussi cette sensation grisante d’être une étoile dont Shirabu perce un à un tous les mystères. Sakusa voudrait qu’il accepte de consacrer toute sa vie à cette étude. 

Il peut recommencer à rêver. Un rêve éveillé, un rêve extatique qu’il ne finit plus de faire dans son lit en simulant tout ce qu’il va faire à ce corps qu’il est si impatient de revoir, de toucher, de connaître vraiment, profondément. Il arrive à nouveau à ressentir ce plaisir sans qu’il ne se mêle plus à aucune douleur. Tout se libère en lui.

Il ne reste plus qu’à espérer un signe clair. En attendant, il savoure leur complicité retrouvée, la façon dont elle emplit sa vie, de sa joie et sa chaleur. Et ces semaines où leur lien se resserre progressivement lui semblent être trop belles. Même si leurs échanges sont virtuels, Sakusa arrive à avoir la sensation de pouvoir enfin saisir un morceau de réalité entre ses doigts.

« Bokuto est insupportable. Sa nouvelle lubie consiste à vouloir trouver un check personnalisé pour chacun de ses coéquipiers. Selon Hinata, ils font du profilage pour deviner ce qui conviendrait le mieux à chacun. Je n’ose pas imaginer la tête des gens quand Miya lui mettra une main au cul après chaque point qu’il aura marqué. 

« Tant qu’il ne te le fait pas à toi, ça me va. Je me réserve ce droit. »

« Quand tu voudras. Mon cul et moi ne sommes qu’à toi. »

« Kiyoomi, tu sais que ça ne se fait pas d’exciter les gens comme ça en pleine journée (c’est faux, fais-le autant de fois que tu le voudras). »

« Et pour les autres, qu’ils n’espèrent même pas me toucher, aucun d’entre eux. Mais j’appréhende quand même l’idée qu’ils vont me soumettre... Et toi, tu n’as pas à repousser trop de mains au cul ces derniers temps ? »

« Ah j’aime vraiment trop quand tu es jaloux. Mais non, tranquillise-toi. En ce moment, je passe trop de temps à m’entraîner à faire des sutures. Comme ça en cas d’apocalypse, je pourrai recoudre toutes les plaies. Bon c’est plus difficile sur des chairs mortes mais au moins ça force à s’améliorer. »

« Tu es quoi au juste, une sorte de nécromancien ? »

« Oui, je vais envahir le monde avec mon armée de porcs zombies. »

« Alors je sors vraiment avec un monstre. »

« Je te préviens, je viens de faire un imprime-écran de ton dernier message pour me le mettre en fond d’écran. »

Sakusa sourit. C’est là que Miya, qui devait l’observer, lance à la cantonade. 

\- Je croyais pas dire ça un jour mais ça se confirme. Omi-omi est amoureux.

Sakusa lève les yeux de son téléphone, lui jette un regard noir.

\- Et d’où tu tiens ça ?

Hinata arrive en levant les bras. Il a l’air ravi.

\- Mais c’est génial Omi-san ! Je suis tellement heureux pour toi ! 

Sakusa préfère ne pas répondre à ce commentaire aussi spontané et sincère qu’il est embarrassant. Hinata ne s’en formalise pas et est déjà parti en courant à l’autre bout du gymnase pour rejoindre Bokuto. Miya attend qu’il se soit suffisamment éloigné pour glisser discrètement à Sakusa, en levant les mains devant lui : 

\- Regarde-moi ce petit cul, je suis sûr qu’il remplacerait bien le ballon entre mes mains.

\- T’es obligé de toujours parler des gens comme si c’étaient des objets ? De toute façon, tu n’as aucune chance.

\- Ouais et avec toi non plus on dirait. Vous êtes vraiment chiants les gars à être amoureux. Avoue que tu te laisserais bien tenter quand même si je te disais que c’est la fin du monde dans trente minutes.

\- Encore moins : la simple idée que ton visage soit la dernière chose que je voie avant de mourir est déjà la fin du monde.

\- Oh ne t’inquiète pas, je pensais plutôt à tenir ta tête face à autre chose que mon visage.

Miya veut toujours avoir le dernier mot. Pour montrer qu’il domine la situation. Peut-être que Sakusa aurait aimé rivaliser avant. Mais il le lui laisse avec plaisir maintenant. Il se sent trop bien pour s’irriter pour si peu. Il préfère reporter son regard sur son téléphone. 

« C’est quand que tu passes à la maison ? »

Il se sent encore bien mieux après ça. Il l’a enfin, ce signe clair.

« J’attendais que tu le proposes. Demain soir ? J’ai un événement publicitaire en fin d’après-midi pas très loin de chez toi. Je t’y rejoins après ? Je peux même amener à manger si ça t’intéresse. » 

« Aujourd’hui et demain, je dois suivre mon maître de stage à l’hôpital en garde de nuit et je dois partir de chez moi vers 20h. Après-demain ? »

« Je pars pour jouer la coupe de l’Empereur... Parfois j’ai l’impression que l’univers entier conspire contre nous. »

« A deux, on est plus forts. On gagnera. »

Sakusa ne comprend pas du tout pourquoi. C’est absurde pourtant. Mais il y croit. Si fort qu’il a l’impression qu’il peut toucher le bouton de contrôle du volume pour faire taire toutes les voix parasites. Il n’entend plus que les mots de Shirabu. Ils emplissent entièrement son cœur.

* * *

Sakusa est dans le métro. Il le devait. C’est le seul moyen d’éviter les embouteillages de fin de journée et de gagner du temps. 

Après la douche, il a regardé l’heure. C’est vrai qu’il n’a pas l’habitude d’improviser quoi que ce soit. Mais cette fois, il en avait besoin. Il n’a plus de temps à perdre. On ne peut pas laisser passer sa chance indéfiniment. Il ne fera plus ça. 

Il n’est pas trop tard, au moins pour essayer. Et peut-être qu’il arrivera suffisamment tôt pour que Shirabu le laisse rentrer. Il a envie d’y croire. 

En attendant, il se demande s’il n’a pas un peu trop sous-estimé l’épreuve que ça représentait. Être sous terre, serré au milieu de centaines de gens. Est-ce que c’est comme ça quand on est mort ? Est-ce que là-bas aussi, on est compressé entre les milliards d’hommes qui ont existé parce qu’il n’y a plus de place ici, ni de refuge dans le cœur des vivants pour les y garder ?

Sakusa reprend son portable. Il a besoin de ressentir encore qu’il peut échapper à cet étouffement imminent. Il lui suffit de regarder ses messages pour en être convaincu. Il est en vie, bien plus qu’il ne l’a jamais été. Il remonte le fil de sa conversation jusqu’à la veille.

« Tu voudrais aller au musée des sciences d’Osaka avec moi quand tu m’auras pardonné ? Il y a un planétarium là-bas aussi. On pourra regarder les étoiles. »

« Je préférerais que tu viennes à Wakasa. On pourra voir les étoiles pour de vrai comme ça. L’été, le ciel est parfois si clair, c’est comme si elles descendaient pour qu’on puisse les toucher, comme si le ciel s’effondrait sur notre tête. »

« Si le ciel nous tombe sur la tête, je ne le supporterai que si je suis avec toi. » 

« Mais j’espère que je n’aurai pas à attendre cet été pour pouvoir te toucher toi. »

« Je me touche souvent en pensant à toi. Si je ne le fais pas, j’ai l’impression que mon cœur dans ma poitrine va exploser. »

« Toi, tu sais vraiment me prendre par les sentiments. Et pour info, je t’ai pardonné. »

Sakusa se raccroche à ce fil, de toutes ses forces. Il est suffisamment solide maintenant pour lui permettre de revenir à la surface, enfin. 

Il ne se presse même pas alors qu’il marche dans les rues, il a envie de savourer chaque moment de cette soirée, et surtout ceux où il sait qu’il ne peut pas être déçu encore. Parce que Shirabu pourrait lui dire qu’il ne peut pas le voir. Il n’en a peut-être pas le temps ou même pas envie finalement. Mais Sakusa savoure le fait d’en avoir envie, lui, d’être heureux rien qu’à l’idée. Il est temps d’apprendre à supporter l’incertitude.

Quand il arrive devant l’immeuble, son cœur bat trop vite bien sûr, et ça fait un peu mal dans la poitrine mais juste comme l’impression d’être vraiment vivant, violemment.

« Je suis en bas de chez toi. »

Il ne reste plus qu’à attendre. Sakusa n’a pas envie de sonner, d’imposer sa présence. Si Shirabu ne voit pas le message tout de suite, ou s’il lui donne cette excuse après pour ne pas lui avoir ouvert, alors c’est que le hasard en aura décidé ainsi. Sakusa ne veut plus rien brusquer, ne veut rien égratigner de cette relation qu’il a déjà fragilisée. 

Il attendra un peu, avec tous ses espoirs prêts à déborder et au pire il les ravalera, les remportera chez lui et les ressortira une prochaine fois. 

Mais il n’a pas à attendre longtemps finalement, pour voir la lumière du hall s’allumer et Shirabu ouvrir la porte pour s’avancer vers lui. C’est si facile cette fois d’ouvrir les bras que cela étonne Sakusa. C’est si facile d’y serrer Shirabu, peut-être un peu trop fort, à l’intérieur. C’est si bon de sentir l’odeur de ses cheveux, leur douceur chatouiller son cou. Il lui semble que le corps de Shirabu est brûlant. C’est sûrement pour ça qu’il voit la condensation exagérément sortir de sa bouche. Et il lève les yeux vers le ciel parce que Shirabu est si vivant lui aussi que sa bouche fait naître et s’envoler des nuages. Sakusa essaye de les attraper. Il arrive un peu à saisir leur chaleur, du bout des doigts. 

Quand il baisse les yeux à nouveau ce qu’il voit est encore plus beau. Shirabu le regarde et lui sourit. 

\- Salut Kiyoomi.

Sakusa ne répond rien. Il écarte du doigt une mèche de sa frange sur le côté. Shirabu glisse sa main dans la sienne et l’entraîne à sa suite. 

\- Je te préviens, on n’a pas beaucoup de temps et il faut que je mange. J’ai une longue nuit de garde qui m’attend après.

Quand ils franchissent la porte, Sakusa explore les lieux du regard. Cela n’a rien à voir avec ce qu’on pourrait attendre d’un appartement d’étudiant. Tout est parfaitement rangé et propre. Seuls quelques livres ouverts semblent abandonnés sur le bureau. Sakusa se sent tout de suite à l’aise. Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi bien dans un lieu inconnu. Une fois qu’il est assis, il réalise qu’il n’a même pas eu le réflexe d’inspecter avant la propreté de la chaise. 

Shirabu avait déjà commencé à préparer à manger. Il achève alors qu’ils échangent quelques banalités, comme s’il y avait encore une fine couche de glace entre eux qu’il fallait finir de gratter, même si elle est bien plus volatile que celle qui gèle tout au dehors. Sakusa n’aime pas ce genre de conversation mais cela ne le dérange pas cette fois. Il retrouve le plaisir de revoir les sourires délicats de Shirabu, ses regards bas qui ne se redressent, avec franchise, qu’au moment où l’on commence à douter qu’ils nous toucheront jamais. Comme s’il était maître de tous les émerveillements. 

Quand Shirabu lui souhaite bon appétit, Sakusa s’amuse de cette image de petit garçon sage qui se dégage parfois de ses gestes. Il y a chez lui un étrange mélange entre un côté traditionnel, la soumission de l’enfant bien élevé et une liberté un peu provocatrice, un peu égoïste, un peu dominatrice. Sakusa adore ça. Et aussi la façon dont il prend ce qu’il veut sans se préoccuper sans cesse de toutes les autres potentialités qu’il laisse ainsi de côté au moment où il fait son choix. 

Il aime encore plus la façon dont Shirabu lui touche soudain le visage alors qu’il mange pour ôter un grain de riz qu’il a au coin des lèvres avant de le manger lui-même. Et il ne comprend pas ce frisson d’aise qui parcourt son corps alors que tout dans sa tête lui crie que ce n’est absolument pas hygiénique. 

\- Refais ça.

Shirabu repose sa main sur sa joue et Sakusa la saisit pour l’appuyer plus fort son visage à l’intérieur. Il a besoin de sentir encore la matérialité de Shirabu contre la sienne, de se reposer en elle. 

\- Il faut que je fasse la vaisselle. Je dois bientôt partir. Même si je n’en ai pas la moindre envie. 

Sakusa lâche sa main, à regrets, et le laisse débarrasser la table. 

Il le regarde faire couler l’eau sur ses mains pour évaluer la bonne température et sans comprendre pourquoi même ça l’attire à lui, même ça devient sensuel. Il aimerait être cette eau. Il aimerait lui aussi couler sur ses doigts, glisser dessus pour goûter la douceur de sa peau. Un désir brûlant et terrifiant s’empare de lui, brusquement. Il a envie de plaquer Shirabu brutalement contre l’évier. Il a besoin de l’entendre crier, de le voir, lui, perdre complètement le contrôle.

Il est sûrement un peu trop impatient. Il va trop vite. Mais son corps réagit trop fort, comme s’il avait trop retenu de lui ces dernières semaines et il n’y arrive tout simplement plus. Sakusa s’est levé et il se maîtrise encore suffisamment pour se contenter de se coller doucement à Shirabu en lui posant les mains sur les hanches. Il peut maintenant presque sentir le goût de ses cheveux dans sa bouche. Cela ne semble pas déranger Shirabu. Il frissonne avant de pousser un soupir qui déjà, se mêle à un gémissement. Il se cambre légèrement pour accentuer le contact du bassin de Sakusa contre le sien. Sakusa frémit à son tour, pose ses lèvres dans le cou de Shirabu, sur une veine palpitante et sa main sur son épaule avant de la descendre lentement pour finir par la glisser sous son tablier. 

Shirabu sursaute franchement quand il commence à le caresser à travers son pantalon. Le hoquet qu’il lâche est bien trop puissant. Sakusa n’a jamais autant aimé entendre un son sortir de la bouche de quelqu’un. Il n’a jamais autant aimé tenir quelque chose dans sa main. Cela lui brûle les doigts. Il peut sentir dans chacun battre son propre cœur et ce contact fait remonter des frissons dans tout son bras. Son propre désir n’en devient que plus impérieux. Bientôt, bouger les hanches, les appuyer et les frotter toujours plus fort contre les reins de Shirabu ne suffit plus. 

Shirabu ne fait plus la vaisselle de toute façon. Alors il peut bien le retourner. Peut-être qu’il a été un peu trop brusque. Mais il n’est plus totalement maître de ses gestes, comme de sa respiration qui devient trop courte, sa voix trop grave. 

\- Touche-moi.

Shirabu le regarde. Ses yeux brillent exagérément, comme son sourire qui vacille. Il s’exécute, pose ses mains sur son torse. Sakusa frissonne quand il en glisse une derrière sa nuque pour l’enlacer, plus encore alors que l’autre descend tout en bas de son dos pour presser plus fort leurs deux bassins, avec autorité. Il y a la barrière de plusieurs étoffes entre eux mais Sakusa sent le désir de Shirabu contre le sien avec plus de précision que jamais cette fois là. Il a posé son front contre l’épaule de Shirabu et il entend distinctement le bruit de leurs ahanements lourds qui se mêlent un peu plus intimement à chaque nouveau mouvement de leurs ventres qui s’agitent, qui se heurtent presque. 

Shirabu remonte soudain ses mains sur les épaules de Sakusa et l’écarte de lui d’un geste sec. Cela permet à Sakusa de reprendre son souffle. Cela le soulage autant que cela le frustre. Parce que ce n’est pas comme il l’a imaginé. C’est plus. C’est trop. Mais ce n’est pas assez aussi. 

Shirabu ne sourit plus. Ses yeux et son visage sont trop flous ou alors est-ce parce que Sakusa n’arrive plus bien à utiliser ses yeux, comme si cette exacerbation du toucher avait neutralisé tous ses autres sens. La voix de Shirabu aussi lui semble juste être un murmure.

\- Je veux te voir. 

Quand Shirabu pose à nouveau sa main sur lui en l’enserrant fermement au creux de sa paume, il lâche lui-même un gémissement brûlant. Mais il ne peut couvrir le bruit du soupir qu’il arrache à Sakusa, et qui se mêle à un râle rauque. 

C’est la première fois que d’autres doigts que les siens se posent à cet endroit-là et même s’il en mourait d’envie, il ne sait plus si c’est une bonne idée. Les gestes de Shirabu sont toujours aussi sûrs, précis, trop efficaces. Sakusa n’avait pas anticipé à quel point ce serait plus intense que quand il le fait seul alors que Shirabu le touche pourtant à travers deux couches de vêtements. Il voit ses propres hanches bouger seules contre la main de Shirabu, sans pouvoir les contrôler. Et en quelques instants seulement, cela devient difficilement supportable. Sakusa a le corps secoué de frissons qui sont presque des spasmes. Il lui reste juste assez de maîtrise de soi pour, dans un réflexe salvateur, glisser ses doigts entre ceux de Shirabu, les retenir et les guider pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la pression, des sensations trop brutales qui le transpercent. Juste assez de maîtrise de soi pour la bloquer soudain avant de l’ôter finalement. La respiration de Sakusa est toujours saccadée quand il chuchote.

\- C’est l’heure. Il faut qu’on y aille. 

\- T’es un monstre de me laisser partir au boulot dans cet état-là.

\- Hé, tu aurais pu m’arrêter dès le début. Mais si tu préfères, je ne recommencerai pas. 

Shirabu lâche un bref éclat de rire.

\- Saleté va. Non n’arrête jamais de faire ce genre de choses. J’adore vraiment quand tu me surprends.

\- Je voulais juste que tu puisses te souvenir de moi quand je serai parti. Et quand je reviendrai, on pourra finir ça, si tu en as encore envie. Je me rendrai disponible quand toi tu l'es.

\- Et tu resteras dormir ?

\- Je resterai pour dormir et pour ne pas dormir aussi.

Il a murmuré ces mots à l’oreille de Shirabu pour l’exciter mais c’est lui que ça ébranle le plus. Il suffirait que la main de Shirabu se remette un instant sur son pantalon et il lui semble qu’il exploserait de joie. 

Shirabu enfouit soudain sa tête contre son torse et sa voix, qui parvient en partie étouffée, est faible, un peu tremblante.

\- Est-ce que c’est normal de ne pas avoir peur d’être autant attaché à toi alors que je ne te connais même pas si bien ? Que tu es le type le plus farouche que j’ai jamais rencontré ?

Sakusa le serre de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. C’est tout ce qu’il peut lui donner pour le rassurer, lui dire qu’il est bien là désormais. Et qu’il ne compte plus partir. Sans son masque, il sent les cheveux de Shirabu caresser sa joue et son menton, en plus de frôler agréablement son cou. Et c’est trop doux.

\- Si, tu me connais.

Shirabu s’éloigne un instant avant d’approcher son visage du sien. Sakusa a impression qu’il va l’embrasser. Mais Shirabu finit par prendre sa main et poser ses lèvres sur sa paume, avec douceur. Parce que vraiment, il le connaît. 

\- Kiyoomi, reste dormir ici cette nuit s’il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu partes déjà. Dors dans mon lit. Même si je ne peux pas être avec toi, ça me consolera de devoir me séparer de toi. Il suffira que tu claques la porte en partant demain.

Sakusa a accepté sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais il ne regrette pas. Après le départ de Shirabu, il peut désormais parcourir à loisir son appartement sans avoir l’air inquisiteur. Pour une raison étrange, il a besoin de toucher les objets qui sont chez lui. Il ne lui paraissent plus être uniquement des nids à poussière et à bactéries. 

Il y a beaucoup de livres dans sa bibliothèque. Des ouvrages scientifiques. Il y a même un livre de vulgarisation sur la physique qui semble avoir été acheté récemment. Mais Sakusa y voit aussi des romans et quelques recueils de poèmes, des classiques de la littérature japonaise qu’il reconnaît, même s’il ne les a pas forcément lus. Un plus particulièrement se détache des autres. Ce n’est pas qu’il est en mauvais état car Shirabu prend manifestement soin de ses affaires. Mais sa tranche est cassée, comme s’il avait été beaucoup lu, comme s’il avait été aimé. 

C’est un roman de Yukio Mishima. Sakusa prend le volume et se met à le feuilleter. Le livre s’ouvre spontanément sur certaines pages. Là où des extraits ont été soulignés au crayon, avec légèreté. 

« En réalité, les autres garçons n'éprouvaient pas, comme moi, le besoin de se comprendre eux-mêmes, ils pouvaient être naturels, alors qu'il me fallait jouer un rôle, ce qui exigeait un discernement et une attention considérables. Aussi n'était-ce pas ma maturité d'esprit, mais mon sentiment de malaise, mon incertitude, qui me forçaient à exercer un contrôle sur mon moi conscient. »

Sakusa sait depuis longtemps que l’insouciance de Shirabu est en partie un masque. Il est heureux de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur les doutes qui l’ont agité, tout ce qui a pu l’amener à être celui qu’il est aujourd’hui. 

Il lit un autre passage.

« Mon adoration aveugle pour Omi était dépourvue de tout élément de critique consciente et je m’en rapportais encore bien moins à un point de vue moral en ce qui le concernait. Quand j’essayais de saisir la masse amorphe de mon adoration, pour la faire entrer dans les limites de l’analyse, elle avait déjà disparu. » 

Sakusa est troublé. Bien sûr, il sait très bien que cela n’a rien à voir avec lui. Le livre est ancien et les annotations manifestement aussi. Mais le hasard est surprenant. Et il semble à Sakusa que malgré le ridicule qu’il a toujours trouvé à l’idée de coïncidences convergentes, elles portent brusquement dans son esprit le nom de destin. Il a soudain un brutal et inattendu sentiment de sympathie envers l’univers. Miya et son surnom stupide y compris. 

Sakusa doit se coucher tôt pour avoir le temps de repasser chez lui demain avant l’entraînement du matin. Après s’être déshabillé, il se glisse dans le lit. Les draps sentent le propre. La chambre est rangée de façon harmonieuse. Mais maintenant que Shirabu est parti, il n’arrive plus à se sentir vraiment à l’aise. 

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu pourras t’échapper, être à l’abri ici ? Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Sakusa aperçoit un sweat posé sur le dossier d’une chaise. Il se lève pour le prendre, le colle contre son nez. Il a déjà été porté. Il enfouit son visage à l’intérieur, essaye de s’imprégner de sa douceur, de son parfum, du goût qu’il fait naître sur sa langue. Il voudrait y noyer entièrement ses sens. C’est agréable et rassurant. Et il est seul à nouveau. Ou plutôt avec une autre présence invisible à ses côtés, bien différente.

Il connaît le moyen de s’endormir plus facilement. Il enfonce plus profondément son visage au niveau des emmanchures pour essayer de sentir des traces subtiles de l’odeur de la sueur de Shirabu. Sakusa sait très bien ce qui va suivre, surtout après ce qui s’est passé un peu plus tôt. Depuis quand n’en a-t-il pas ressenti une telle envie et même un réel besoin ? 

Sakusa regarde sa main que Shirabu a embrassée et c’est comme si c’était un peu lui qui le caressait ainsi, parce qu’il a laissé sa marque là et plus profondément aussi, dans son cœur. 

Il repense à ce ton implorant qu’il aime tant. Il imagine tout ce que sa bouche pourrait réclamer avec cette voix-là. Il imagine ce que sa bouche pourrait aussi faire d’autre. 

Il n’y a rien pour s’essuyer alors Sakusa n’a pas d’autre choix que de le faire dans les draps. Et pour être honnête c’était peur-être ce qu’il voulait depuis le début. Il en a toujours eu l’intention. Il ne trouve pas ça sale. C’est juste un moyen de dire à Shirabu qu’il lui manque déjà. 

Le lendemain, Sakusa se réveille étrangement reposé, ce qui est inédit après une première nuit passée dans un endroit où il pénètre pour la première fois. Il claque la porte en partant, comme convenu, mais même s’il ne peut l’expliquer, il ressent un pincement au cœur en quittant les lieux, comme une étrange nostalgie qui lui rappelle qu’il ne verra plus Shirabu pendant de longues semaines. Mais il repousse cette appréhension. Il est définitivement empli de certitudes. 

Quand il regarde son téléphone après sa séance de musculation, il constate que Shirabu lui a laissé un message sur son répondeur. Il ne le fait pas d’habitude. Sakusa a un instant la crainte qu’il se soit passé quelque chose de grave. Mais la voix de Shirabu, même si elle est un peu trop intense n’est pas inquiétante. 

\- T’avoir chez moi, c’était comme une évidence. Je veux te regarder manger, je veux faire la vaisselle avec toi. Je veux tout de toi. Et j’ai adoré ce que tu m’as laissé dans les draps. Ça m’a beaucoup inspiré moi aussi. C’était bon que tu aies laissé ça chez moi. J’aimerais beaucoup que tu le laisses en moi bientôt.

Sakusa sent son ventre s’enflammer à ces derniers mots. Une fois qu’il est rentré chez lui, il lui suffit de réécouter le message à peine quelques fois de plus pour laisser éclater presque silencieusement cette promesse muette en même temps qu’il visualise la scène en rêve. Et il serre sa main humide, violemment. Maintenant qu’il est concret, plus rien ni personne ne l’empêche de penser qu’il va pouvoir retenir ce bonheur qui lui coule le long des doigts.

* * *

Sakusa est obligé de donner tout ce qu’il a dans chacun des matchs qu’il joue. Il s’est configuré ainsi. S’il n’était pas consciencieux et perfectionniste, il se torturerait avec des remords, repasserait dans sa tête en boucle tout ce qu’il aurait pu mieux faire. Et puis chaque victoire donne cette incomparable sensation de puissance, de maîtrise. L’impression d’avoir fait ce qu’il fallait.

Ce qui le tourmente cette fois, c’est qu’il le regrette presque. Et il s’en veut. Mais il n’y peut rien. Il a trop hâte que ce tournoi soit enfin terminé. Trop hâte de rentrer à Osaka. L’impatience est devenue presque une torture. 

Quand il sort de la douche dans sa chambre d’hôtel, il s’assied sur son lit et prend son téléphone.

« J’ai regardé ton match à la télé aujourd’hui. Tu as été très impressionnant. »

« N’arrête jamais de me regarder. »

« Compte sur moi. J’ai bien profité de gros plans sur toi, le souffle court, dégoulinant de sueur. J’ai quelques images sympa dans mon téléphone maintenant. Et ça me stimule beaucoup en attendant d’avoir ça sous les yeux, devant moi en vrai. »

« Et moi je fais comment ? »

« Je pense que je peux trouver de quoi te dépanner. »

Sakusa sent son cœur battre plus vite à l’idée de ce que Shirabu pourrait lui envoyer. Il a déjà glissé sa main dans son pantalon d’anticipation quand il entend des coups donnés sur la porte. Il s’interrompt avec un grognement. Ça doit être encore ses coéquipiers qui veulent lui proposer de les rejoindre pour la soirée. Mais il a définitivement mieux à faire. Il se dépêche d’aller ouvrir la porte d’un geste brusque, pour se débarrasser de ces intrus gênants. 

C’est Shirabu qu’il voit, son téléphone entre les mains. Il a juste le temps de se demander s’il a une hallucination que son corps a agi tout seul et a tiré vigoureusement Shirabu dans sa chambre par le bras avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. 

\- J’en pouvais plus d’attendre. 

Shirabu pose ses doigts sur sa joue et Sakusa sent un frisson l’agiter sourdement, jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux, au moment de se rappeler la douceur de sa peau. Cela ne l’aide pas à retrouver vraiment une impression de réalité. 

\- Et il ne sera pas dit que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire des surprises.

Shirabu laisse glisser ses doigts jusqu’à ses lèvres et ferme les yeux un instant, semblant s’abandonner lui-même à la caresse qu’il prodigue, avant de brandir son téléphone.

\- Je viens de t’envoyer un mail. Ouvre la pièce jointe. Te connaissant, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t’intéresser. 

Sakusa sort son téléphone de sa poche et s’exécute. Il charge le document et à mesure qu’il le parcourt du regard, il sent une vague de chaleur envahir son corps, de ses joues au bas de son ventre. Ce sont des résultats d’analyses, tous négatifs, pour des MST. Il entend Shirabu rire brièvement.

\- J’adore quand tu rougis.

L’instant d’après, Sakusa se retrouve plaqué brutalement contre la porte. Shirabu a saisi ses poignets, approche lentement sa bouche de son visage et embrasse doucement une de ses joues. La rudesse de sa poigne contraste avec la tendresse de ses lèvres. Sakusa essaye de dégager ses mains de son étreinte, mais Shirabu les tient fermement, resserre encore la pression. Il ne plaisante plus. Ça ne fait qu’exciter un peu plus Sakusa. 

Shirabu a décalé sa bouche vers celle de Sakusa et au désir se mêle soudain une gêne. 

Ce n’est pas qu’il n’en a pas envie. Les lèvres entrouvertes de Shirabu, sa langue qu’il aperçoit entre ses dents, l’impatience de lui qu’elles manifestent sont hypnotisantes. Mais Sakusa ne peut se défaire d’une violente appréhension. Au-delà de l’aspect hygiénique, il lui semble que c’est un accès trop direct à son cœur, qu’il risquerait de se faire voler une partie de lui. Il n’y aurait plus le cynisme pour masquer encore ce qu’il souhaite de ses pensées, de ses peurs. Son âme serait à nu, et c’est bien plus effrayant que son corps. Il se dit que Shirabu verrait vraiment tout ce qu’il est et que peut-être il partirait. 

Sakusa détourne légèrement la tête, presque malgré lui, et la bouche de Shirabu s’écrase au coin de ses lèvres. Shirabu lâche alors ses poignets et recule son visage. Sakusa est terrifié en pensant qu’il l’a sûrement déçu. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté du cou de Shirabu et l’attire à lui pour appuyer son front contre le sien, comme pour demander pardon, pour ne pas lui laisser l’occasion de s’éloigner davantage. Mais les mains de Shirabu sont juste descendues le long des hanches de Sakusa. Il ne semble pas décidé à se laisser abattre. C’est avec ses mots si chauds qu’il lui caresse finalement les lèvres.

\- C’est pas grave Kiyoomi. On va essayer autre chose. Il y a plein d’autres trucs que je crève d’envie de te faire. 

A peine a-t-il fini de parler qu’il s’est déjà agenouillé. Il pose les doigts sur l’entrejambe de Sakusa en le regardant dans les yeux comme pour demander la permission. Sakusa se raidit dans un sursaut mais il ne proteste pas. Il en a bien trop envie. Il a bien trop souvent rêvé de ce moment. Il laisse simplement échapper un soupir qu’il tente d’étouffer, en guise d’acquiescement tacite. Shirabu s’enhardit et d’un geste sûr, tire sur le survêtement de Sakusa le faisant glisser sur ses jambes. Il ne porte rien en dessous.

Sakusa n’a pas le temps de prendre une suffisamment grande inspiration et il manque déjà d’air au moment où les lèvres de Shirabu le touchent. Il préfère définitivement qu’elles s’emplissent de lui de cette façon-là. C’est la dernière pensée cohérente qu’il arrive à avoir. Shirabu semble savoir faire certaines choses avec sa bouche et ses mains en même temps qu’il n’avait pas imaginées et très vite, bien trop vite, Sakusa se retrouve les yeux fermés, haletant, une tension inouïe prête à éclater dans tout son ventre. Il n’a plus conscience du reste de son corps. Il n’est plus que cette chaleur enflée et palpitante. 

Il devient trop difficile d’avoir même le contrôle de ses gestes. Sakusa peut à peine se retenir d’empoigner rudement les cheveux de Shirabu sans savoir si c’est pour le rejeter ou pour l’encourager à l’avaler plus profondément. 

Seules ses craintes restent intelligibles et elles lui soufflent qu'il doit ouvrir les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle en se reconnectant avec la réalité, avant d’être complètement englouti par ces sensations. Mais c'est encore pire quand il observe Shirabu faire, pire encore quand il croise son regard embué de désir. Cela n’a plus rien à voir avec ce qu’il a tant désiré. Sakusa voit bien – il ne peut plus en détacher les yeux – qu’il est accroché aux lèvres de Shirabu, agrippé à sa langue, totalement dépendant de sa bouche. Il réalise qu’il ne maîtrise plus rien et une part de lui est terrorisée à l’idée de s’abandonner.

En plus de tous les mouvements involontaires de son corps, Sakusa sent son cœur lui échapper quand il fixe Shirabu à genoux devant lui, comme si c’était aussi ça qu’il aspirait en lui. Comme si quelle que soit la façon dont cela advient, c’était une issue inéluctable, un piège fatal. Son roi reprend soudain le dessus, dans un dernier effort désespéré, et il réussit à repousser brutalement la tête de Shirabu alors qu’il est sur le point d’exploser. 

Shirabu le regarde, éperdu. Sakusa lit sur son visage l’étendue des ses peurs et son désarroi. Ils font écho aux siens. C’est trop horrible. Il ne peut supporter de les voir sur le visage de Shirabu. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, de souffrir davantage. Il ne peut pas constamment tout gâcher. Il enjoint Shirabu à se relever, sans ménagement, en tirant avec force sur son bras puis le pousse contre le mur et s’agenouille à son tour en commençant à déboutonner fébrilement son pantalon. 

Sakusa se préoccupe toujours avec soin de ce qui entre dans sa bouche. Même quand c’est quelque chose qu’il aime. Il n’aime pas se précipiter dessus. Shirabu a décidément changé tant de choses en lui. Sakusa se jette sur lui, avidement. Il n’a aucune hésitation, aucune appréhension. Il est juste pressé par un désir exigeant, plus encore une nécessité de reprendre les choses en main, de réparer les sentiments de Shirabu. Même s’il ne sait pas exactement comment procéder et qu’il essaye surtout de reproduire approximativement ce que Shirabu a fait, il a enfin l’impression rassurante de retrouver une sensation de contrôle. 

Cela ne dure pas bien longtemps. En entendant les geignements de Shirabu, le crissement de ses doigts griffant le mur, en croisant ses yeux flous qui le dévorent, en amortissant comme il peut les légers coups de bassin que Shirabu donne quand parfois des sons inarticulés sortent de ses lèvres, il n’est plus si sûr d’avoir repris le pouvoir. Il ne peut plus se retenir et est obligé de retirer sa main de la cuisse de Shirabu pour répondre au besoin douloureux de se toucher. C’est sa main qu’il connaît, c’est familier. Même si cela n’est pas comme d’habitude, quand il est seul. Même s’il s’entend pousser un léger cri, assourdi dans sa bouche trop pleine, parce que son corps est déjà trop stimulé et que le plaisir est plus violent, bouillonnant. 

La respiration de Shirabu devient plus lourde, ses gémissements de plus en plus puissants au fur et à mesure que Sakusa accélère le rythme. Sa mâchoire commence à lui faire mal à force d’être grande ouverte. Mais il est hors de question de s’arrêter maintenant. Le travail doit être bien fait, achevé, et il compte bien goûter le fruit de ses efforts, jusqu’à la dernière goutte.

Pourtant, Shirabu écarte soudain sa tête, sans douceur, d’un geste crispé. Sakusa lève les yeux vers lui et voit ceux de Shirabu se plisser violemment et sa bouche s’ouvrir en grand, dans un cri muet. C’est la dernière chose que Sakusa distingue avant de fermer ses propres yeux, par réflexe, en sentant son ventre se tordre de plaisir. Avant de s’autoriser à se laisser aller, enfin, avec cette satisfaction d’avoir maîtrisé, un peu au moins, le plaisir de Shirabu et le sien. Mais il sent bien que ce soulagement est illusoire et se mêle déjà à des regrets. 

Quand ils rouvrent les yeux, ils se retrouvent à se regarder, chacun avec sa main dégoulinante. Shirabu lui sourit, amusé mais aussi avec tendresse et Sakusa sent sa bouche lui répondre en retour. Shirabu rit plus franchement.

\- Regarde-nous, on a l’air malins. 

La gêne est vite effacée par une touche de ce cynisme délicat, pas totalement désespéré, qui permet de rendre toutes les situations plus légères dans la bouche de Shirabu. Juste ce qu’il faut de lucidité, juste ce qu’il faut de joie. 

Shirabu part en claudiquant, le pantalon sur les genoux puis après avoir fait le nécessaire et s’être rhabillé, il s’agenouille près de Sakusa et commence à essuyer le sol. Sakusa tend la main vers le paquet de mouchoir mais Shirabu l’intercepte et retient fermement son poignet entre ses doigts. 

\- Laisse-moi faire ça au moins pour toi.

Il porte successivement chacun de ses doigts à sa bouche pour les lécher consciencieusement, les sucer, laper ce qui y coule, avant de finir par la paume. 

Sakusa est pétrifié par ce spectacle autant que par les sensations de la langue de Shirabu sur sa main, chacune de ses phalanges, toutes les pliures de ses doigts. Il croyait qu’il se servait suffisamment de ses mains dans son quotidien pour les connaître par cœur mais il lui semble soudain qu’il découvre le sens de leur existence, leur rôle essentiel. C’est être dans la bouche de Shirabu. Il a l’impression à cet instant que c’est ce à quoi son corps entier est destiné. Une fois qu’il a terminé, Shirabu continue à le regarder en souriant, d’une façon totalement indécente, horriblement provocante.

\- J’aurai quand même eu ce que je voulais. J’aurai quand même pu y goûter.

Ces simples mots achèvent d’ébranler Sakusa. Il ignorait complètement que l’on pouvait encore ressentir du désir juste après s’en être libéré. Pourtant, il sent son ventre s’agiter déjà à nouveau. Sakusa s’imagine un instant saisir les épaules de Shirabu, le plaquer au sol avant de le recouvrir de tout son poids. Mais Shirabu s’assied sur ses genoux, face à lui, entoure son cou de ses bras et murmure. 

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Sakusa ne résiste pas, poussé cette fois par une tendresse qui étreint plus haut, dans la poitrine, qui lui pique les yeux. Il serre Shirabu contre lui, pose sa main dans ses cheveux, y enfouit son visage et les caresse doucement, pas du tout comme il y a pensé un peu auparavant. Il glisse les doigts dans leur douceur. Ils sont si fins, lisses, fluides. Ils n’ont rien à voir avec les siens qui sont trop épais, toujours noués. Ils restent un moment ainsi sans parler. Sakusa sent bien que malgré ce qu’ils viennent d’essuyer, il reste de la frustration. Pour chacun d’eux. Shirabu finit par lâcher d’une voix un peu basse, comme si elle cherchait à masquer une contrariété : 

\- Tu n’as pas trouvé ça bon ce que je t’ai fait ?

\- C’était _trop_ bon.

Shirabu semble comprendre. Il recule son visage, plonge son regard dans celui de Sakusa.

\- De quoi as-tu peur Kiyoomi ?

Sakusa ne répond rien. Il ne sait pas par où commencer. Il ne sait pas s’il a envie d’en parler, surtout maintenant. Shirabu insiste.

\- Tu n’as pas confiance en moi ?

Sakusa n’a pas l’impression que Shirabu est trop inquisiteur, juste inquiet et il ne peut le lui reprocher. Ce serait un comble. 

\- La question est plutôt : est-ce que tu es sûr que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ?

Shirabu pose ses doigts sur la tempe de Sakusa, les descend sur sa joue. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, concentré sur sa tâche. Il finit par planter ses yeux dans ceux de Sakusa en appuyant son doigt sur son nez et en souriant exagérément. 

\- Tu veux dire, placer ma confiance dans un type bourré de doutes, guidé continuellement par ses angoisses ?

Ses sourcils se froncent mais ne chassent pas totalement son sourire qui devient juste un peu plus tremblant.

\- J’ai décidé que tu avais suffisamment peur pour nous deux. Alors emplis-toi simplement de la certitude que je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, tout ce que tu me demanderas, tout ce que tu m’ordonneras. Parce que je suis à toi. Totalement. Je ne te demande pas de changer, d’être comme les autres. Je te demande juste de m’aimer, de la façon que tu voudras. Et de me laisser t’aimer, et te faire du bien, quand tu le voudras, quand tu seras prêt.

Sakusa repousse brusquement Shirabu avant de se relever et de s’éloigner. Il sent que ses yeux sont en train de s’emplir de larmes et il ne veut pas que Shirabu voie ça. Cette fois aussi, c’est trop. Pas dans son ventre mais dans son cœur. C’est trop d’amour d’un coup, trop de don de soi. C’est terrifiant. Mais c’est merveilleux aussi, ce qu’il a vécu de plus grisant, de plus bouleversant de toute sa vie. Il reprend une inspiration un peu plus profonde, réajuste ses vêtements, et avec ses émotions. 

Shirabu s’est approché de la porte, a déjà posé sa main sur la poignée.

\- Tu préfères que j’y aille maintenant ?

Sakusa se retourne vivement, le rejoint et l’attire à lui en serrant sa main fermement sur sa nuque. 

\- Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose d’aussi stupide pourrait un jour franchir des lèvres si intelligentes.

Il appuie deux doigts dessus, les frotte avec rudesse et avidité. Puis il fait lentement reculer Shirabu en disant : 

\- Explique-moi pourquoi je devrais me libérer de la seule personne qui me permet de me sentir libre.

Il accule Shirabu au bord du lit et le fait basculer avant de se placer au-dessus de lui.

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir m’échapper. Tu en as trop fait, tu en as trop dit pour ça. Et puis quand un truc qu’on fait n’est pas parfait, il suffit juste de réessayer différemment.

Sakusa ne voit plus que le sourire trop heureux de Shirabu et ses bras trop fins qui s’élèvent vers lui, lui caressent déjà le cou. Il s’arrête un instant pour s’imprégner de cette image, de la façon dont ses cheveux forment une auréole en s’étalant sur le matelas, dont son regard éclaire un instant la pièce de sa lumière. Sakusa doit fermer les yeux pour se protéger de cet éblouissement mais même après, des taches blanches tapissent encore l’intérieur de ses paupières. 

Et c’est déjà ivre, qu’il se plonge dans Shirabu, dans sa brillance, sa douceur et sa sensualité pour finir d’être contaminé. Il embrasse délicatement les cheveux sur son crâne, puis les quelques mèches qui collent à son front. Il descend poser ses lèvres sur ses paupières, derrière son oreille. Shirabu a un frisson. Sakusa cherche à l’absorber en lui. Il veut aspirer le contrecoup de chacune de ses ondes. 

Ils se frottent longuement l’un contre l’autre sur le lit, n’enlevant leurs vêtements que très progressivement. Sakusa a pris l’initiative. C’est lui qui embrasse, qui caresse, qui saisit, qui frictionne. Depuis qu’il est petit, il a tendance à avoir le bout des doigts froid comme si la mort commençait son chemin par là. Il les met tout le temps dans ses poches pour les réchauffer. Mais quand ses mains se posent sur le corps brûlant de Shirabu, elle s’enflamment à son feu incandescent. 

Avoir le plaisir de Shirabu au bout de ses doigts, comme au bout de sa langue un peu plus tôt est l’expérience de pouvoir la plus excitante et la plus satisfaisante qu’il ait jamais vécue. Shirabu plisse les yeux si fort, sa voix devient si grave soudain. Il n’y a rien de plus désirable que la façon dont il crispe ses mains par intermittence sur les draps ou dans les cheveux de Sakusa, la façon dont il se cambre parfois à la recherche d’une caresse ou comme si le plaisir agitait son corps et cherchait une issue d’une façon trop impérieuse. La façon dont les râles s’étranglent dans sa bouche et y meurent. La façon dont il s’expose à ses regards, ne cache rien de lui, se donne de façon naturelle, sans aucune barrière, sans aucune prudence ni aucune pudeur. 

Dès que Sakusa sent que cela devient trop oppressant dans le bas de son ventre ou que Shirabu se met à respirer trop vite et à gémir trop fort, il s’interrompt. Sakusa veut que ça dure aussi longtemps que la première fois a été rapide. Il veut le faire languir. Il voudrait suspendre le temps. Faire durer éternellement ces frottements qui embrasent des étincelles en eux, qui génèrent une électrisation, les attirant l’un vers l’autre, irrémédiablement, irréversiblement. 

Sakusa peut sentir la force puissante et pulsante de ce lien quand tous les deux ouvrent les yeux en même temps. Et même les paroles muettes qu’ils échangent alors sont suffisamment concrètes pour en devenir visible, comme si elles étaient des feu follets capables de les caresser. 

Sakusa respire profondément pour tenter de réguler cette agitation de leurs particules et l’énergie cinétique qui ne cesse de générer encore plus de chaleur, faisant monter la température, les faisant suer, de plus en plus. Mais cela devient trop dur quand leurs peaux enfin nues se collent et que Sakusa sent bien trop précisément leurs corps l’un contre l’autre, de façon trop aiguë pour être tenable bien longtemps. 

Il n’y a vraiment plus rien entre eux, plus la moindre interférence, plus la moindre ombre et Sakusa savoure la sensation d’être plus proche de quelqu’un qu’il ne l’a jamais été. Il voudrait figer cet instant à jamais. Il le saisit de sa main. Il les saisit dans sa main, ensemble. Cela arrache un cri aigu à Shirabu. Alors Sakusa n’arrête pas. Les hanches de Shirabu bougent déjà pour lui suggérer de faire de même. Il sent glisser leur désir à tous les deux entre ses doigts, chaque seconde un peu plus vite, chaque seconde un peu plus fort. Sakusa n’est plus habité que par le désir de faire du bien à Shirabu. Il veut le combler cette fois. 

Il voit tout irradier sur son visage et il ne peut plus le quitter du regard, à l’affût de la moindre crispation, du moindre souffle. Soupir. Spasme. Gémissement. Et ils emplissent son esprit, ne laissant plus la place pour rien d’autre. Et ils emplissent son ventre qui se serre de plus en plus douloureusement, alors qu’il peine à retenir encore le monstre qui lui déchire les entrailles, qui fouraille dans son ventre, demandant aussi son dû. 

Il se délecte de la façon dont soudain, le corps de Shirabu finit par se contracter totalement, dans un sanglot sec et un jaillissement humide. Et Sakusa peut enfin le rejoindre mêlant son plaisir au sien sur son ventre. 

Sakusa sent ses membres brusquement se dérober sous son poids et il s’abat sur le matelas à côté de Shirabu. Quand il retrouve la force de soulever la tête, il croise le regard de Shirabu qui sourit, la bouche et les yeux encore vagues. Sakusa se glisse sous son bras, pose sa tête sur son torse. 

\- Ah Kiyoomi, ça valait vraiment le coup d’attendre. Mais le problème c’est que je ne vais plus pouvoir m’en passer maintenant. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

Sakusa se serre plus fort contre lui. Pour lui dire « moi non plus ».

Alors c’est si facile finalement d’aimer quelqu’un ? D’avoir tellement envie de lui que l’on ne pense plus qu’à s’enivrer de son corps, à y plonger les mains et les lèvres, à s’y plonger corps et âme. 

L’idée qui remplissait Sakusa a désormais une matérialité concrète. Celle des bras de Shirabu qui l’étreignent, celle de l’odeur de son ventre, celle du goût de lui qui affleure encore dans sa bouche, celle de l’éclat de son rire, celle de sa voix qui susurre des mots de désir et d’amour qui deviennent dans ses rêves une douce litanie qui parle d’infini et d’éternité et dans laquelle Sakusa se coule définitivement, se noie. 

C’est lui la solution. C’est lui son refuge. C’est dans l’espace de ses bras qu’il sera vraiment à l’abri de son roi et de tous les engloutissements.


	7. Chapter 7

C’est la fin du monde.

Sakusa a essayé de repousser ses craintes, de les relativiser. Cela lui avait plutôt bien réussi ces derniers temps. Il comprend maintenant à quel point il s’est aveuglé, à quel point c’était imprudent. Et il s’en veut horriblement de n’avoir rien vu venir. 

Il suivait l’actualité pourtant. Il ne pouvait totalement ignorer la progression inquiétante du virus en Chine, l’angoisse vague qui l’envahissait parfois en y pensant. Mais il devait être trop empli d’espoirs pour pouvoir anticiper lucidement le danger. Le contrecoup est d’autant plus violent. Les autorités se montrent rassurantes pourtant. Les gens continuent à vivre presque normalement. Mais lui n’arrive plus à faire semblant. 

Un jour, c’est trop. La peur le terrasse. Il ne peut plus sortir de chez lui. Le simple fait de l’envisager provoque en lui de violentes nausées, des tremblements incontrôlables dans tout son corps. Il peut à peine s’extraire de son lit pour se planter sur le canapé, doit se tenir aux murs quand il va aux toilettes pour lutter contre la sensation de vertige qui ne le lâche plus. Il reste toute la journée devant les chaînes d’info en continu, avec une fascination malsaine, passant de l’une à l’autre, à l’affût de la moindre nouveauté, de la moindre avancée sur la connaissance du virus, le moindre changement dans le bilan comptable, qui augmente sans cesse, inexorablement. 

Il a mis son téléphone sur silencieux. Le club, ses coéquipiers, vont forcément l’appeler pour savoir pourquoi il n’est pas venu. Il doit attendre d’avoir retrouvé un peu plus la maîtrise de ses nerfs pour pouvoir répondre, trouver un semblant d’explication.

Il voit aussi qu’il reçoit des messages de Shirabu mais il n’a pas la force de les ouvrir, de subir cette inquiétude en plus de la sienne, de faire l’effort de rationaliser, de trouver des mots pour expliquer ce qu’il ressent. 

Ce matin où il s’est réveillé dans ses bras ne date que de quelques semaines mais le bonheur, la paix qu’il a expérimentés alors lui paraissent appartenir à une autre vie. A celle de quelqu’un d’autre. L’insouciance de cette joie désormais complètement évaporée le dégoûte presque. Il sait qu’il ne pourra jamais la retrouver. C’est la première chose qui lui semble morte. D’une longue série. 

Ils n’ont même pas pu se revoir après le tournoi. Shirabu passe son temps à l’hôpital maintenant. Même les étudiants ont été réquisitionnés pour aider à lutter contre cette maladie dont on ne sait presque rien, à part qu’elle tue des gens. 

Quand Sakusa voit son nom s’afficher sur l’écran, il ne peut malgré tout s’empêcher de répondre à son appel. Son corps doit être encore conditionné. La voix de Shirabu est empreinte d’une légèreté feinte, tellement artificielle que personne ne pourrait se laisser tromper.

\- Comment c’était l’entraînement ?

\- Je n’y suis pas allé. Je ne peux même plus m’imaginer prendre un taxi. 

\- Je comprends. Et tu n’as pas un collègue qui pourrait passer te prendre ?

Shirabu le comprend bien d’habitude. Il sait lire entre ses lignes. Sakusa ne sait pas s’il fait semblant pour dédramatiser la situation ou si ce n’est plus le cas. Si ça aussi est mort. 

\- Je n’y arrive plus Kenjiro. 

\- Tu veux que j’appelle tes parents ? Pour qu’ils viennent ? Ou tes coéquipiers ? 

\- Surtout pas non.

\- Kiyoomi, tu ne peux pas rester seul comme ça.

\- Je l'ai toujours été.

Shirabu ne répond rien. Les mots sont sortis tout seuls mais Sakusa comprend qu’il l’a sûrement blessé. Pourtant, même si sa voix est tremblante, elle est toujours chaleureuse quand il reprend. 

\- De toute façon, ils vont bientôt être obligés de stopper le championnat. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que ça ne va pas aller en s’améliorant.

Un nouveau silence s’installe. La tristesse de Shirabu est tellement dense que Sakusa peut presque la sentir lui glacer la joue à travers le téléphone. Même s’il ne fait pas de bruit, Sakusa a l’impression qu’il est en train de pleurer. Il est obligé de réagir. 

\- Kenjiro, merci de ne pas me cacher la vérité, de ne pas minimiser ce qui est en train de se passer ou ce que je ressens. 

\- Je ne ferai jamais ça Kiyoomi... Et puis la peur est encore plus horrible quand elle se nourrit d’incertitudes.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle peut être encore plus horrible qu’elle l’est déjà.

\- Alors ça va forcément aller mieux... bientôt.

La voix de Shirabu se veut douce, caressante. Sakusa la trouve surtout bien trop fragile. Elle manque cruellement de conviction. Mais il n’ose pas le contredire. Il est conscient que Shirabu essaye de tout faire pour afficher de l’optimisme, lui remonter le moral. Mais il ne peut rien. Jamais il ne lui a paru si étranger, ses mots d’une si triste banalité. C’est horriblement douloureux.

\- Si seulement je n’avais pas aussi peur de te contaminer, je pourrais être avec toi, te prendre dans mes bras.

Sakusa pense que c’est la dernière chose dont il a envie. Qu’il n’aura plus jamais envie d’être dans ses bras, touché par qui que ce soit. Ces mots d’amour sont devenus insupportables. D’autant plus qu’il lui semble que Shirabu en attend d’autres en retour. Il attend sûrement qu’il le rassure, qu’il lui dise que cela n’a pas d’importance, qu’il est prêt à prendre ce risque ou au moins qu’il est impatient aussi de le retrouver, quand ce sera possible. 

C’est impossible. Et Sakusa ne compte pas mentir lui non plus. Il n’a plus qu’une envie : que la conversation s’arrête pour ne pas sentir encore comme leur lien s’est distendu, leur complicité lui parait envolée. Comme il en train de tout trahir, de tout détruire. De tout dissoudre avec l’acide de sa terreur.

Shirabu semble au moins comprendre qu’il ne faut pas insister. Il lui dit qu’il rappellera demain, lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Mais Sakusa n’est plus sûr de rien, pas même qu’il prendra son appel la prochaine fois, pas même qu’il y aura un lendemain.

Après qu’il a raccroché, il sent une boule de désespoir au fond de son ventre, comme un panicaut hérissé d’épines qui ne cesse de rouler dans sa poitrine, écorchant, ravageant tout alentour. C’est comme un clap de fin. Une nouvelle mort. La pire de toutes. 

La douleur se transforme subitement en une terrible faim. Sakusa réalise qu’il n’a pas mangé de la journée. Il se jette avidement sur cette sensation physique, la seule qui lui permette de trouver suffisamment de motivation pour se lever. 

Il est vite découragé en ouvrant le frigo presque vide. Il n’arrive plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il a fait les courses. 

Alors qu’il part à la recherche de solutions dans ses placards, avant que sa motivation se soit complètement évanouie, il entend sonner. 

Sakusa met un masque et entrouvre très légèrement la porte. C’est un livreur qui apporte un repas. Sakusa lui dit qu’il n’a rien commandé et que ça doit être une erreur. Le coursier vérifie son ticket et lui confirme qu’il est à la bonne adresse et que le repas a déjà été payé. Sakusa lui demande de le poser devant sa porte, prétextant sortir juste de sa douche. 

Il attend que le livreur se soit éloigné pour récupérer la poche et la vider avec des gants avant de laver une nouvelle fois ses mains déjà rougies et gercées. 

C’est un bol de ramens. C’est bon. C’est chaud. C’est exactement ce qu’il lui faut, ce dont il a besoin. Cela devrait être réconfortant. Alors pourquoi n’arrive-t-il pas à y trouver plus de satisfaction ? A retrouver les saveurs qu’il aime ? Pourquoi n’arrive-t-il même pas à finir son bol ? 

C’est comme Shirabu. C’est Shirabu. Soudain, la tristesse, la nostalgie de ces plaisirs perdus est telle qu’il se met à pleurer sans pouvoir s’arrêter. C’est pire encore quand il réalise que Shirabu pensait sûrement qu’ils resteraient au téléphone ensemble suffisamment longtemps pour entendre le livreur arriver et profiter de la surprise qu’il lui a faite. 

Sakusa espérait que ces pleurs le soulageraient de la tension, du poison irritant qui tapisse le fond de sa gorge. Mais une fois qu’ils ont séché, il se sent juste complètement vide. 

Il s’abrutit toute la nuit devant la télé. Maintenant que le soir est tombé, il a besoin de voir de ses yeux que le soleil va encore pouvoir se lever. Ce n’est qu’à l’aube qu’il arrive enfin à s’endormir. Mais c’est un sommeil léger, sans cesse interrompu par des cauchemars éveillés.

Il va mourir. La race humaine va s’éteindre. Et le plus horrible de tout : Shirabu va mourir. 

Sakusa entend un rire entêtant et familier résonner dans ses oreilles.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu’il pouvait t’offrir une forme d’éternité ? Mais il est mortel lui aussi, si fragile et impuissant. C’était une illusion, un mirage absurde. Il est juste bon à te contaminer avec ses microbes et tu aurais dû le savoir bien avant. Heureusement que tu ne l’as pas embrassé.

\- Non j’aurais dû au contraire. Au moins une fois. Pour lui dire merci. Pour lui dire au revoir. Quand il n’était pas trop tard. Quand j’en avais envie. Mais je ne suis pas digne de lui et de son amour, en aucune façon.

Sakusa se recroqueville. Il lui semble que son corps se rétrécit, se vide de sa substance, de ses fluides, se dessèche déjà. Qu’il n’est plus qu’un vieux parchemin où il ne reste que des mots trop lointains et déformés désormais pour être déchiffrés. 

Au fur et à mesure, son roi grandit, surtout sa tête difforme qui enfle de façon démesurée, pleine de certitudes, gorgée de victoire, l’éclaboussant de sa puissance. 

Des vases communicants.

\- Comment tu peux encore te préoccuper de cette histoire d’amour grotesque ? Tu pensais sérieusement que ce lien ridiculement superficiel pouvait te protéger contre quoi que ce soit ? Tu croyais que tes vagues appréhensions à son sujet étaient vraiment de la peur ? Eh bien tu peux en être soulagé, puisque plus rien ne se passera jamais entre vous. Tout était si éphémère, si évanescent, tu as vu ? Comment as-tu pu songer un seul instant que cela pouvait devenir le centre de ton univers ? 

Son roi ricane toujours un peu plus fort jusqu’à ce que ses hoquets deviennent des cris, des éclats de rage qui se plantent dans la peau trop sèche et trop fine de Sakusa, menaçant de la déchirer définitivement. 

\- Mais il y a pire, tellement, tellement pire. Tu vas être contaminé, tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Tu as bien vu que les jeunes peuvent mourir aussi. En plus, à force d’éviter à tout prix les maladies, ton système immunitaire est mal entraîné, affaibli. C’est certain. Jusqu’à quand pensais-tu que tu pouvais rester aussi chanceux ? Tu croyais vraiment que ça pouvait durer éternellement ? C’est statistique. C’est comme une pièce qu’on jetterait trop de fois en l’air. Plus on le fait, et plus il y a de chances qu’elle tombe aussi du mauvais côté.

Sakusa le sent jubiler, se délecter de sa souffrance, qu’il avale chaque seconde un peu plus férocement.

\- Ce qui arrive est juste la preuve que toutes tes peurs, que tout le monde trouvait excessives, sont en réalité parfaitement justifiées. Et ce n’est que la première. Tes pires cauchemars vont se réaliser. Tous. C’est confortable non ? Ça soulage d’avoir eu raison, de savoir, d’en être sûr enfin !

Il s’approche encore plus près de son oreille. Sa voix est presque une caresse mais que l’on ferait avec une poignée d’orties dans la main.

\- Pense à la pire de toutes tes craintes. Tu sais très bien ce que c’est. Tu vas mourir seul. Tu vas attraper ce virus bien sûr, et tu seras tellement malade que tu ne pourras même pas trouver la force d’appeler les secours et tu cesseras de respirer dans l’indifférence générale. Et les gens mettront des jours à s’en rendre compte. Il retrouveront ton cadavre à moitié décomposé. Il ne restera plus que les plumes. Et tu seras perdu à jamais, condamné à errer. Parce que tu n’as jamais pu donner suffisamment de toi pour rentrer réellement, profondément, à l’intérieur de quelqu’un.

Sakusa se redresse en sursaut, même s’il n’est pas certain qu’il était vraiment en train de dormir. Mais son corps a choisi de se révolter, comme par instinct de survie. Il finit par se lever même s’il n’est pas du tout reposé. Heureusement la douleur qui tambourine dans son crâne, l’envie de vomir due au manque de sommeil sont suffisamment concrètes pour qu’il se reconnecte au monde réel et sensible. 

Mais même ainsi, il comprend bien qu’il ne peut pas vivre ici. Avec la peur permanente de la contamination. Il ne peut plus supporter ce monde. Il ne peut plus supporter cette vie. Et il ne voit plus d’espoir, de solution qui se présente à lui. Rien.

Sakusa n’agit plus que parce qu’il est de la matière périssable, accomplissant des besoins nécessaires. Se remplir. Se vider. C’est machinalement qu’il prend aussi son téléphone parce que, grâce au repas de la veille, son corps a repris un peu le pouvoir et ses réflexes aussi avec. Parmi ses nombreuses notifications, tous les appels manqués, il distingue un message de Shirabu. C’est le seul qu’il peut encore ouvrir. La seule voix qu’il peut encore supporter. A laquelle malgré tout, il continue d’avoir envie de se raccrocher. La seule qui lui ôte la sensation qu’il est peut-être déjà mort.

Peut-être que c’est seulement de l’orgueil mal placé, un autre conditionnement, le fruit de la routine qui est la sienne depuis de longues années, mais il se rue sur cette part de lui qui a du mal à se résigner déjà à la défaite, celle qui n’arrive pas totalement à renoncer à Shirabu. 

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici Kiyoomi. J’ai trouvé une solution. »

Sakusa trouve ça incompréhensible de pouvoir encore ressentir à une vibration en lui qui ressemble à de l’espoir. Il n’est même pas sûr d’en avoir vraiment envie. De chuter, chuter et chuter encore. 

Mais depuis qu’il l’a rencontré, Shirabu lui a toujours fait ressentir qu’il avait une place dans ce monde. Alors, il va boire un grand verre d’eau. Et il envoie : « Laquelle ? ».

* * *

Shirabu avait raison. C’est un lieu parfait, presque désert en cette saison. 

Il a fait tout le nécessaire. D’envoyer un arrêt maladie à son club jusqu'à désinfecter les clés de la maison avant de les lui envoyer dans une poche stérile. De réserver le taxi pour lui jusqu'à demander à une voisine d'aérer la maison et de préparer les draps. 

Sakusa ne peut ignorer le ridicule de la situation, l'étendue de son impuissance. Mais il ne peut pas plus en rire, tant il est terrifié. Le chauffeur de taxi est la première personne dont il est si proche depuis des semaines et il passe tout le début du trajet à se demander à quelle vitesse l'air de l’habitacle va être vicié. Il finit, assez rapidement, par ouvrir un peu la fenêtre, malgré le mauvais temps, et même si l'air pollué et empli de miasmes d'Osaka ne lui parait que légèrement une meilleure option.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il quitte la verticalité agressive et oppressante de la ville, il arrive à se détendre. La campagne donne une impression d'espace et c'est encore plus net quand ils arrivent en vue de la baie de Wakasa et que l'océan et sa linéarité infinie l'accueillent, le soulagent, en dépassant, par leur immensité, la possibilité de les épuiser de ses yeux. 

Quand Sakusa sort du taxi, il inspire l'air de la mer et c'est comme s'il pouvait enfin remplir complètement ses poumons pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Le vent est glacial mais il savoure cette gifle, la violence de cette sensation de vivre qu'il lui inflige. Il veut goûter ce moment, en imprégner tous ses sens, sentir frisonner son corps pour une autre raison que la peur. 

Il trouve vite ses marques dans la maison suffisamment grande et ouverte sur le jardin pour que l'on s'y sente respirer, suffisamment petite pour qu'elle ne soit pas froide et vide. Suffisamment isolée pour s'y sentir préservé, suffisamment proche d'autres demeures pour ne pas s'y sentir seul au monde. 

Il installe ses affaires dans la chambre que Shirabu lui a indiquée. Elle donne sur le jardin et quand il ouvre la fenêtre le matin, il peut sentir l'odeur boisée des pins de la colline qui lui parvient, poussée par le frémissement du vent dans les branches, et se laisser bercer par le chant discret mais régulier des tourterelles Et parfois, il aperçoit furtivement les battements d'ailes vifs des passereaux qui fondent en trombe devant lui. 

La voisine vient le saluer le lendemain de son arrivée en gardant des distances respectueuses. C'est une vieille dame et même si Sakusa ne distingue pas son visage à cause du masque, ses yeux sourient quand elle parle du « petit Kenjiro ». Elle est très discrète, au point que Sakusa ne la croise presque jamais après. Il ne se sent pas oppressé par sa présence un peu fantomatique comme si elle relevait plus de l'esprit protecteur que de l'être humain.. Mais il retrouve souvent devant sa porte les repas qu'elle a préparés et les courses qu'elle a faites pour lui. 

Sakusa ne sait pas comment la remercier. Alors il laisse des petits présents devant la porte, tous les jours. Des fleurs cueillies sur la dune, des coquillages ou des pommes de pin. Il sait que c'est dérisoire mais à chaque fois qu'il récupère les paquets devant la porte, il est content de constater que les offrandes n'y sont plus. 

Au-delà de la reconnaissance qu'il ressent vis-à-vis d'elle, Sakusa est bouleversé par tout ce que fait Shirabu pour lui, et en particulier ce jour où la voisine lui a préparé des citrons confits pour le dessert. Shirabu est celui qui répand en miettes son gâteau préféré pour le donner aux oiseaux, même à l’oiseau à moitié mort qu’il est. Personne ne lui avait jamais autant donné de lui, pas même ses parents. Sakusa ignorait qu'on pouvait tant offrir de soi.

Parce que Shirabu se fait discret. Après lui avoir demandé s'il était bien installé, il ne lui envoie plus de messages comme si sa délicatesse et son abnégation n'avaient pas de bornes. Sakusa comprend bien que c'est à lui de faire le premier pas. Et il n'a pas à se forcer tant tout autour de lui lui parle de Shirabu. Tant cela lui donne envie à nouveau d'en avoir toujours plus.

« Tes parents ont facilement accepté que tu me prêtes leur maison ? »

« Elle est plus à moi qu'à eux. Ma grand-mère me l'a léguée. Mais j'ai quand même dû obtenir leur accord. »

« Désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop demander des choses à tes parents. »

« Oui, même si c'est un peu gonflé de la part d’un fils à papa qui se fait payer des études hors de prix. Mais je n'ai pas hésité cette fois. Kiyoomi, tu n’as pas encore compris qu'il y a bien trop peu de limites que je ne pourrais pas franchir pour toi ? »

« Merci Kenjiro. » 

L’obstination et la constance des sentiments de Shirabu ne cessent de stupéfier Sakusa. La façon dont les siens tambourinent dans sa poitrine, l'inondent de chaleur, réussissent à le combler à nouveau un instant ne cesse de l'émerveiller. Comment a-t-il pu croire que cela n'arriverait plus jamais alors qu'ils lui semblent une telle évidence, comme s'ils étaient ancrés au plus profond de sa chair ? 

Sakusa peut enfin reprendre une activité sportive. Il court longuement chaque matin, parfois le long de la plage, parfois dans la forêt qui longe la dune. Il ne rencontre presque jamais personne et il profite en toute quiétude de la douleur de ses muscles qu'il pousse sans doute un peu trop, de la brûlure de l'air gelé dans ses poumons. Il a besoin de renouer avec la vitesse et la souffrance physique pour tout oublier, faire comme si ses craintes ne pouvaient plus le paralyser encore. 

L'après-midi, il se sert de divers objets qu'il a dénichés partout dans la maison pour faire de la musculation. Il doit éviter de perdre trop de masse. Le championnat s'est vite arrêté, dès février, et il n'a raté que peu de matchs finalement. Mais le ballon lui manque, l'adrénaline de la compétition lui manque, et même ses coéquipiers et leur légèreté bavarde lui manquent.

Il est presque content quand il reçoit un message d'Hinata et il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il y répond sûrement un peu trop rapidement. 

« Comment ça va Omi-san ? Tu es confiné à Osaka ou chez tes parents ? »

« Ni l’un ni l’autre. Je suis à la mer. »

Finalement Sakusa aime bien cette formulation si floue et énigmatique, qui veut tout dire sans rien dire pourtant. 

« Avec la personne dont tu es amoureux ? »

« Je suis seul. »

« Moi je suis avec Kageyama. Il est rentré d’Italie et comme ça on peut jouer au volley ensemble. Ah Omi-san, ses passes, ce sont vraiment les meilleures ! »

« Surtout que tu es tellement objectif… Je préfère ne même pas imaginer l’état de ton appart si vous jouez dans ton salon ».

« On est rentrés à Miyagi, chez ma mère et il y a un grand jardin. C’est quand même mieux de ne pas être seul. Et pas que pour le volley. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que tout le monde m'insupporte et que tu ne fais pas exception à la règle ? »

« Toi aussi tu me manques Omi-san ! J’ai hâte qu’on puisse se retrouver pour jouer tous ensemble. Et si tu en as marre d’être seul, tu peux venir. Il y a de la place pour toi aussi ici. »

« Je préférerais encore lécher la barre du métro. »

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux. N'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin de compagnie. »

Sakusa s’attelle aussi à entretenir le jardin pour rendre un peu ce que l'on lui donne. Il trouve dans le garage de quoi tondre la pelouse, tailler les haies, élaguer les massifs. Il se découvre un plaisir étonnant pour ce genre d'activité. Le printemps n'en est encore qu'à ses frémissements mais chaque bourgeon qu'il voit apparaître l'émeut profondément, comme si ses espoirs grandissaient un peu plus chaque jour, se multipliaient. 

Il peut à présent trouver la force de se rendre dans la petite ville à proximité pour acheter des graines pour les oiseaux, pour les aider à finir de traverser la rive de l'hiver qui s'achève. Assis sur la terrasse en bois, il reste longtemps immobile, effaçant sa présence pour les regarder manger, se laver dans l'écuelle qu'il a posée au pied du grand cerisier qui trône au milieu du jardin. 

Il est fasciné par la façon dont ils sautillent sur leurs pattes en permanence, toujours à l’affût, toujours prêts à s'envoler d'un battements d'ailes précis. Il admire la façon dont leur crainte incessante, cet instinct et la conscience de leur fragilité les poussent à avancer, à s'élever. 

Sakusa arrive à moins regarder les informations, et ne suit que d’une oreille distraite les différentes annonces : la fermeture des écoles, l’annulation des célébrations de la fête nationale et, comme il s’y attendait, celle des Jeux Olympiques. Quand les nouvelles sont trop inquiétantes, il sort dans ce jardin où la nature est apprivoisée, ou quand la peur est plus forte, il part arpenter les dunes sauvages. Il peut s'imprégner alors de cette sensation de vivre dans un lieu préservé, au-delà du monde, où le quotidien n'est plus rythmé que par le cycle des saisons. Où son corps n'est plus agité et ébranlé que par les embruns qui lui fouettent le visage, le vent qui soulève ses cheveux comme des vagues, le bruit de l'océan s'écrasant en bas des rochers. 

« C'est la saison des Shirasu. Promets- moi que tu en mangeras. Et que tu le feras en pensant à moi.

« Je te le promets, même si je n'ai pas besoin de manger des poissons pour penser à toi. »

« Tu me manques Kiyoomi. »

Sakusa est incroyablement heureux de pouvoir envoyer sa réponse.

« Tu me manques aussi »

Il aime la chambre de Shirabu. Elle est plus petite que la sienne, qui est réservée aux invités, et plus encombrée, notamment parce qu'elle contient deux lits d'enfants, séparés par une bibliothèque. La décoration est neutre mais on y trouve encore certaines traces de l'enfant qui y a passé ses étés. Sakusa aime repérer et détailler chacun comme les mangas dans la bibliothèque, cette vieille casquette rouge qui prend la poussière au sommet du montant de la chaise du bureau, les collections de coquillages et de bouts de verre polis dans des bocaux, les petits soldats en plastique et les billes qu'il a découverts dans un petit coffret métallique, avec un crâne de vipère conservé dans un écrin de fortune constitué d'une boule de coton dans une boite d'allumettes, ou encore ce vieux ballon de volley, usé et dégonflé, qu'il finit par trouver sous un des lits. 

Sakusa passe du temps dans cette chambre pour se couler dans son atmosphère marquée par la présence de Shirabu mais avec délicatesse et subtilité. C'est un peu comme s'il entrait en lui, d'une nouvelle façon. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas de lieu qui parle de lui comme ça. Il n'a rien de tel à montrer. Son appartement est impersonnel. Même sa chambre d'enfant est froide et neutre. Il devra peut-être dire à Shirabu, un jour, de vive voix, celui qu’il a été. A moins que – il en a l'impression parfois – Shirabu n'en ait même pas besoin pour tout comprendre. 

Souvent, il se couche sur le lit qui est près de la fenêtre, celui sous lequel il a trouvé le ballon. Même si son corps y rentre à peine, il s'y sent étrangement bien. De toute façon, même quand il dort, Sakusa a toujours une partie de son corps – son bras, sa jambe – qui reste suspendue au-dessus du vide, comme s’il devait sans cesse être capable de prendre son envol, de s’enfuir d’un battement d’aile pour échapper autant aux songes douloureux qu’à la réalité qui menace. 

Il reste étendu ainsi à contempler le plafond en se concentrant sur sa respiration, le soulagement qu'il ressent à la sentir être l'écho de la rumeur de l'océan. La chambre de Shirabu donne sur la mer et Sakusa aime se poster devant cette fenêtre qui ouvre sur tous les infinis des flots et des cieux.

C'est couché sur ce lit qu'il finit par jeter un coup d’œil sur les mangas de la bibliothèque et commence à en lire un qui raconte l'histoire d'un garçon qui décide de faire le même métier que son père. C'est distrayant, plein de personnages dont le désir – de vivre, de protéger ceux qu'ils aiment, de découvrir le monde, voire de le détruire – est plus fort que n’importe quelle peur. 

C'est aussi couché sur ce lit qu'il envoie des messages à Shirabu, comme si l'y retrouver permettait de réparer et renforcer leur lien.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu savais dessiner. »

« Sûrement parce que je ne sais pas dessiner ! »

« Pourtant c'est vraiment joli ce que j'ai trouvé dans un de tes mangas. »

« Je ne me souviens pas. Mais vas-y, je sens que ça va être bien embarrassant. »

« On voit juste le héros du manga et son ami qui se tiennent la main et qui marchent au bord de la mer, les pieds dans l'eau. Et ils sourient. »

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu veux. On a les rêves de bonheur qu'on peut. »

« Je trouve les tiens très beaux . »

Ces moments d'harmonie entre eux sont précieux mais ils réveillent aussi certaines angoisses de Sakusa. Plus il en apprend sur Shirabu et plus il comprend la chance inouïe de l’avoir dans sa vie. Plus il ressent la terreur de l'en voir disparaître. 

Ses cauchemars sont désormais emplis du corps de Shirabu. 

Son corps convulsé de plaisir dans les bras d'un autre. Il est évident que Sakusa n'est pas le seul à être conscient de la valeur de Shirabu. Et il a le vertige en songeant à tous ces étudiants à cran qui doivent avoir tant besoin d'évacuer la pression, plus forte que jamais avec cette urgence de fin de monde, cette sensation que tout peut sans cesse s'arrêter. Il se demande si Shirabu finira par se lasser de lui, ou plutôt quand il en aura assez d'attendre quelque chose qu'il n'est même plus sûr de pouvoir lui donner encore, quand il ira le chercher ailleurs.

C'est encore plus effrayant quand les cauchemars donnent un luxe de détails atroces sur le corps de Shirabu à moitié décomposé. Quand Sakusa se réveille en sueur, le crâne hurlant.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu as pu te cacher de la mort ici. Mais pendant que tu te terres lâchement, d'autres y sont confrontés, de très près. Elle saura toujours te retrouver, prendre ce que tu aimes le plus. Et surtout les gens qui travaillent dans les hôpitaux pendant une pandémie. 

Sakusa essaye de chasser ce rire harcelant. Il voudrait pouvoir s'en protéger. Plus encore en protéger Shirabu. Mais tout ce qu'il est capable de faire, quand ces songes horrifiques l'empêchent de fonctionner normalement le jour, et de retrouver le sommeil la nuit, c'est lui envoyer des messages. Et puis culpabiliser parce que Shirabu y répond rapidement, à chaque fois, quelle que soit l'heure. 

Shirabu lui dit que la situation au travail fait qu'il doit toujours être joignable. Mais Sakusa sait très bien qu'il ment. Et dans ses rêves maintenant, il meurt, au même instant que Shirabu, même si des centaines de kilomètres les séparent. Parce qu'il en est sûr à présent : perdre Shirabu serait pire que tout, pire que la mort.

* * *

Le printemps arrive trop tôt cette année-là, comme si la nature voulait signifier qu'elle se moque bien des hommes si périssables. Le soleil leur dire qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'ils le regardent pour briller. 

La chaleur a fait revenir les insectes. Sakusa n'aime pas les mouches qui laissent traîner leurs sales pattes un peu partout mais le pire ce sont bien sûr les fourmis qui s'affairent dans le jardin. Leurs longues colonies fleurissent un peu partout, près du bassin, entre les dalles de l'allée. Sakusa est pris de démangeaisons irrationnelles quand il aperçoit leurs fourmilières surmontées d'un petit dôme de terre au milieu duquel s'enfonce un trou bien trop noir. Et il a toujours un frisson à chaque fois qu’il observe leurs processions, comme si en en remontant le fil, il allait forcément tomber sur un cadavre. Il réalise bien vite que ce n'est pas le cas. Par contre, il les retrouve souvent encerclant les grains de riz qu'il laisse tomber quand il mange, assis sur la terrasse, pour profiter de la douceur d'avril. 

Bientôt, il se dit même qu'il les a peut-être jugées trop sévèrement, qu'elles veulent juste vivre elles aussi. Quand il les regarde porter ces charges qui semblent trop lourdes pour elle, il voit aussi leur labeur, leur sacrifice, leur ignorance du fait qu'elles sont remplaçables, que personne ne se préoccupe de la mort d'aucune d'entre elles. Et il a presque pitié. Parfois, même si elles restent obstinément silencieuses, il tend l'oreille comme si elles cherchaient à lui murmurer un secret qu'il ne peut entendre. 

Mais Sakusa reste méfiant et il préfère garder ses distances, se contentant de leur laisser quelques miettes devant la porte pour éviter qu'elles ne s'en prennent à des cadavres. 

Depuis que les beaux jours sont revenus, il part courir plus longtemps. Il expérimente de nouveaux itinéraires et passe même parfois dans certaines rues du bourg, le plus souvent désertes. C’est là qu’un matin, une tache sombre attire son regard vers le sol. Avant même de savoir de quoi il s’agit, il est étreint d’un pressentiment glacial. Une fois qu’il est assez près pour distinguer la masse, il peut voir que c’est un oiseau, recroquevillé contre le trottoir. Le cœur de Sakusa se serre plus fort quand il imagine que l’animal est mort. Mais en s’approchant encore davantage, il croise ses yeux ouverts qui le regardent, effrayés, et son petit corps noir frémit comme en réponse au sien. 

Il n’a pas de blessure apparente mais Sakusa n’est pas du genre à se faire des illusions. Un oiseau prostré dans un caniveau est forcément dans une situation désespérée. Un oiseau sans ailes ne peut pas vivre. Sakusa s’éloigne soudainement, reprenant sa course, plus rapidement, pour fuir cette image trop vivace et blessante, cette fragilité ridicule et humiliante. Mais son cœur n’en finit plus de lui faire mal. Ses poumons se serrent aussi et quand quelques kilomètres plus loin, il croise un chat étirant son corps pour aspirer le premier soleil du matin, il fait brusquement demi-tour. 

L'oiseau est toujours là, heureusement. Malheureusement. Bien sûr que Sakusa est terrifié à l'idée qu'il soit malade, terrassé par il ne sait trop quelle grippe aviaire. Mais il ne peut pas le laisser là. 

Il le saisit dans ses mains et constate avec tristesse que l'oiseau n'essaye même pas de se débattre, ni même de pépier pour protester. Au début, Sakusa tend les bras, comme pour l'éloigner le plus loin possible de son corps. Qui sait tout ce qui est contagieux chez lui ? Mais le vent souffle fort ce matin-là et progressivement, sans même s'en rendre compte, il joint les bras sur son corps, serrant l'oiseau sur sa poitrine pour l'y tenir au chaud. 

En rentrant, il le pose un instant sur la terrasse avant de partir chercher dans la maison ce qui pourrait faire office de nid. Il avise une petite cagette en carton qui a contenu des fruits mais il lui semble que mettre son oiseau dans un tel objet, destiné à être jeté à la poubelle, serait une condamnation trop définitive. Et il n’est pas encore prêt à s’y résoudre tout à fait. Il pense soudain au coffret dans la chambre de Shirabu. Il en vide le contenu sur le lit, sans même prendre la peine de lui trouver une nouvelle place, et va chercher une petite serviette dans la salle de bain. Il la plie consciencieusement et la tasse de la main, s’appliquant à la creuser, la remonter sur les bord de la boite pour protéger l’oiseau de la froidure métallique.

Quand il sort dans le jardin, l'oiseau n'a toujours pas bougé. Sakusa voit déjà des fourmis s'approcher. Il se saisit vivement du petit corps si frêle. Sa matérialité était telle quand il l’a pris pour la première fois qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il ne pesait presque rien, à peine le poids de quelques plumes. Il le pose dans la boite, à l'abri. Il avait craint qu'il soit apeuré mais il a l'air doucement résigné. C'est terriblement douloureux. Il va chercher des graines et remplit une écuelle d'eau pour les lui proposer mais l'oiseau ne semble pas intéressé. Il se contente de tourner légèrement la tête autour de lui pour observer les alentours. 

Sakusa le porte dans la chambre de Shirabu et pose la boite sur le lit.

« Je sais que ça dépasse tes compétences, mais est-ce que tu sais comment soigner un merle ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais comment il s'est blessé ? »

« Non je l'ai juste trouvé dans le caniveau. »

« Est-ce qu'il a des blessures apparentes, une aile qui pend ? »

« Non, mais il ne bouge presque plus. »

« Il est peut-être malade, ou juste trop vieux. »

« Mais ses yeux brillent encore. »

« Kiyoomi, je suis désolé. »

« Je sais. »

Sakusa ne quitte pas l’oiseau de la journée. Il attend. Il a peur de formuler ce qu’il attend. Le soir, pendant qu’il mange, il essaye de lui donner un peu de son riz. Et il sursaute franchement quand il voit l’oiseau prendre un grain et l’avaler. Il fait de même avec une petite dizaine d’autres et Sakusa se laisse aller pour la première fois à un peu d’espoir. C’est très facile, elle ne demandait que ça, cette vague de désir, cette envie absurde de voir les choses se finir bien. 

Sakusa ne sait pas vraiment où poser la boîte pour la nuit. Il ne peut imaginer laisser l’oiseau dehors, à la merci de tous les prédateurs mais il rechigne à l’enfermer dans la maison. Il n’a pas d’envie d’entraver ses mouvements, sa fuite, s’il se décidait enfin à s’envoler à nouveau. Il finit par poser la boite sur le rebord de la fenêtre. En laissant les volets ouverts, il se dit que l’oiseau pourra toujours se sentir rassuré en voyant le ciel qu’il n’aurait jamais dû quitter. 

Sakusa dort mal cette nuit-là. Il rêve de grandes ailes qui s’affolent et dont les plumes tombent une à une avec la douceur et la lenteur de flocons de neige. Il rêve qu’il ôte le crane de vipère du coton. Mais quand il le prend, c’est brusquement un crâne humain qu’il tient entre les mains. C’est le sien.

Le soleil est à peine levé quand, lassé de sombrer de cauchemar en cauchemar, il se résout à se lever pour partir courir. L’oiseau n’a pas bougé. Sakusa va faire cuire du riz et sourit en le voyant picorer quelques grains avec entrain. Il ouvre la fenêtre et le vent de l’aube s’engouffre brusquement dans la chambre faisant voler ses cheveux, soulevant légèrement les plumes de l’oiseau comme s’il l’appelait. 

Il ne fait pas très beau ce jour-là. L’horizon est uniformément gris. Les teintes du ciel et de la mer sont si semblables qu’on ne les distingue plus l’un de l’autre, comme si la mer n’en avait jamais assez de vouloir imiter le ciel, de se fondre en lui, pour accentuer encore l’impression d’infini et de vérité que l’on ressent à les regarder. 

Sakusa part en laissant la fenêtre ouverte – pour l’oiseau. 

Quand il revient, il est toujours là. 

Il a un message de Shirabu. 

« J’ai vérifié et il y a un vétérinaire en ville. Je t’envoie son numéro. »

Sakusa regarde longuement l'oiseau. Le soleil est haut désormais. Il a transpercé, patiemment et consciencieusement, les nuages et il inonde la petite chambre blanche se reflétant sur ses plumes d'un noir profond, ses yeux trop acérés. L’oiseau est plus mobile. Sakusa ne sait pas si c’est parce qu’il va mieux ou s’il a juste accepté sa présence mais il le voit avec plaisir plonger son bec dans l’écuelle pour la passer ensuite sous son aile. Sakusa se demande le bruit qu'il ferait s'il chantait. Peut-être qu’il saura. Il va rester près de lui de toute façon. Il ne l’abandonnera pas. Pas cette fois. 

La nuit a vraiment été trop courte. Il se dit qu’il appellera le vétérinaire après. Et c’est avec un chant fantôme en tête, et trop de sifflements au bord de ses propres lèvres qu’il finit par s’endormir.

Il se réveille brusquement, dans un sentiment d’urgence. Il sent le soleil lui brûler les yeux alors qu’il ne les a même pas encore ouverts. Quand il se résout finalement à le faire, c’est pour constater que l’oiseau a fermé les siens. 

Sakusa a un soupir étrange, trop profond, trop douloureux, trop serein. Il se demande s’il ressemble au dernier souffle qu’a expiré l’oiseau. Il prend son téléphone. Il est plus de midi. Mais peu importe. Il n’y a pas de bonne heure pour mourir. Il faut juste qu’il parle à Shirabu.

« Il est mort. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Et le pire c’est que j’ai cru que je pourrais peut-être le sauver. C’était ridicule. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de ridicule à vouloir empêcher qui que ce soit de mourir. »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est mort parce que je lui faisais trop peur ? »

« Je crois qu'il est mort parce qu'il n'était plus seul. Personne n'a envie de mourir seul. »

« Mais moi j'ai peur Kenjiro. Je suis terrifié à l’idée de mourir tout seul. » 

« Tu ne peux pas être seul parce que tu es avec moi, tout le temps. »

« Est-ce que je peux prendre ta boite des petits soldats pour l'enterrer ? Je voudrais quelque chose de bien hermétique. »

« Bien sûr ».

« Tu crois que je pourrais le mettre sous le cerisier ? »

« Ce sera parfait. »

Il n'y a qu'une légère trace, juste un peu de terre retournée. Bientôt, il n'en restera plus aucune. Ou alors on croira que c’est une fourmilière. Mais ce n’est est pas une. Surtout pas. Et l’oiseau n’a pas vraiment été englouti, il n’a pas disparu. Il est à l'abri dans le cœur de Sakusa. Il en rejoint un autre. Les souvenirs fusionnent. Quand Sakusa ferme les yeux, il ne voit plus qu'un merle noir volant légèrement devant ces autres fenêtres, libre enfin. Il n’a plus envie d’oublier. 

Il part marcher sur la plage après avoir terminé. Il enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et il reste un instant, les pieds dans le sable rendu humide par la marée. Puis il se met à marcher. Il n’aime pas l’idée de devoir longuement le décoller de chaque interstice entre ses orteils après mais il a besoin de cette caresse sur la plante de ses pieds. De sentir cette autre terre qui ne conserve rien, qui n’est pas un tombeau et qui est là la fois la même et chaque jour nouvelle. 

Alors que la plage s'étend devant lui, il accélère brusquement sa marche, chaque pas avalant le précédent, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se mue en une course folle, effrénée. Son corps répond trop bien. Sakusa a l'impression de sentir chacun de ses muscles, chaque organe répondre à ses ordres et quand il s'arrête enfin, à bout de souffle, et qu'il pose ses mains sur ses cuisses, il éclate de rire. Parce qu'il est encore vivant. Parce qu'il a pu aider cet oiseau effarouché qui ne savait plus comment mourir. Parce qu’il n'est pas arrivé trop tard. Bientôt à son rire se mêle des pleurs. Il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Ni de rire, ni de pleurer. 

Ses jambes sont lourdes soudain. Il perçoit plus que jamais la gravité. Mais ce n'est pas une entrave. Sakusa a toujours senti comme il était attiré de tout son poids par le sol. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il sent que c'est aussi la terre qui est attirée par lui, qui l'aime. Elle l'accepte, elle veut de lui, elle a besoin de lui ici et maintenant pour se sentir complète. 

Quand il pousse le portail du jardin, son regard est attiré par le monticule de terre sous le cerisier. Il y distingue un petit bouquet de fleurs des dunes. Sakusa sait très bien qu'une seule personne est capable d'avoir fait ça. 

Il prend son téléphone et lit le message que Shirabu lui a envoyé. 

« Il fallait que je te voie. »

Sakusa regarde autour de lui, par réflexe, comme si Shirabu allait surgir par la porte d'entrée, ou de derrière le cerisier. Mais c’est juste l'expression de son désir. Il repense soudain à la silhouette lointaine qu’il a juste aperçue un instant, quand il courait, en haut de la dune qui surplombe la plage. Shirabu n'imposerait jamais sa présence, de façon égoïste. Sakusa aurait voulu qu'il soit plus égoïste. Et pas que cette fois-là. 

Il s'agenouille et s'empare des fleurs qui sont posées sur la tombe. Il sait qu'elles ne sont pas pour lui mais il a besoin de les porter à ses lèvres, de les frotter contre son visage pour y prélever la trace des doigts de Shirabu qui les ont coupées. C'est impossible mais nécessaire pour partir à la recherche du souvenir de la peau de Shirabu sur la sienne. La violence et le douleur ne suffisent pas. Il a besoin d’éprouver la vie par sa douceur aussi. 

La ronde des jours n’en finit plus de tournoyer. Mais ils ne paraissent jamais monotones à Sakusa. Il ne pense plus en terme de temps qui passe. Chaque jour qui s'écoule est juste le frottement entre de nouvelles possibilités qui fleurissent dans son esprit et dans son corps, dans la nature autour. Il suffit d'une gelée tardive, d'une averse de grêle un peu trop vive, d'une grande marée agitée pour changer la configuration du paysage. Il a suffi des mots tendres de Shirabu, d’un bouquet de fleurs, du retour et du départ d’un oiseau dans sa vie pour changer la configuration de Sakusa et le rendre perméable à l'espoir joyeux de Komori, aux nouvelles rassurantes de ses parents, à l’enthousiasme de ses coéquipiers. 

Il faut être insensible pour ne pas être saisi par la beauté des cerisiers en fleurs. Mais Sakusa n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment regarder. La façon dont les pétales s'ouvrent, remplaçant les fruits dévorés des saisons passées, celle dont ils s’envolent, dont ils tapissent le sol, avait de finir par s'y fondre, celle dont les minuscules fruits verts poussent progressivement pour les remplacer. Dont chaque chose qui se fane laisse la place à une nouvelle beauté. Dont la vie se nourrit de la mort pour renaître. Et quand Sakusa croque dans sa première cerise, il ne regrette plus les fleurs. Il cueille les plus belles pour les donner à la voisine et il laisse celles du sommet de l'arbre pour les oiseaux. Et toute la journée, il grappille quelques fruits, comme si cette faim et ce plaisir, même s’ils étaient momentanément satisfaits, ne pouvaient jamais être assouvis. 

Il passe toutes ses nuit dans la chambre de Shirabu à présent. Il préfère parce qu'il a besoin d’un plus grand horizon maintenant. Quand il ouvre la fenêtre, il voit l'océan tumultueux et entend criailler les mouettes qui inclinent leur corps pour prendre le vent. Il se sent prêt à les imiter. A profiter de chaque minute de jour supplémentaire, de ces journées qui n’ont pas de fin. A profiter de la nuit qui tombe enfin. Et des étoiles aussi. 

Shirabu n'avait pas menti. Le soir du solstice, elles brillent si fort que quand il marche sur la plage, il y voit presque autant qu’en plein jour. Il appelle Shirabu en visio. 

Lorsque il décroche, Sakusa lève le bras aussi haut qu'il peut. 

\- Regarde les étoiles Kenjiro.

\- C'est magnifique. Mais je préfère te regarder toi. 

Sakusa s'exécute. 

\- Tes cheveux ont poussé. 

\- Oui il va vraiment falloir que je les coupe. Ça va me gêner pour le volley. 

\- C’en est presque douloureux tellement tu es beau.

Comment se fait-il qu’après tout ce qu’ils ont partagé, tout ce qu’ils n’ont pas partagé, Sakusa puisse être toujours aussi frappé par ce genre de compliments, retourné, réchauffé ? Est-ce que qu’on peut vraiment indéfiniment retomber amoureux chaque jour de la même personne ? 

Il essaye de ne pas trop regarder Shirabu, de ne pas trop parler à Shirabu, c'est trop de le voir sur l'écran. C’est plus vaste que le ciel. Son ventre se noue douloureusement, délicieusement, quand il jette, quand même, des coups d’œil furtifs sur son sourire si léger, ses yeux cernés, ses doigts fins qu'il passe parfois dans ses cheveux. Et la tendresse se mêle à un sentiment plus profond qui bourdonne dans ses entrailles. 

\- Le club a appelé. Je vais rentrer à Osaka. Les entraînements vont reprendre. 

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. C'est vrai que la situation s'est améliorée. Nous aussi on va pouvoir reprendre les cours en présentiel même si ça risque de compromettre une bonne partie de nos vacances cette année. Mais j'ai besoin d'apprendre, de faire autre chose que ne servir à pas grand chose à l’hôpital. 

\- Tu as l'air fatigué. 

\- Ça va. L'essentiel c'est que toi tu ailles bien. 

Sakusa ne peut retenir un frisson et pourtant, il ne fait pas froid. 

\- Alors je te laisse te reposer.

\- Merci Kiyoomi. A demain. 

Quand Sakusa rentre, il va se coucher dans le lit de Shirabu. Ça doit être parce qu'il fait vraiment chaud ce soir-là qu'il ôte aussi son tee-shirt. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour la même raison qu'il se dévêt complètement finalement. C'est plutôt parce qu'il a revu les mains et la bouche de Shirabu et que tout son corps, brusquement, se souvient d'elles, qu'il en ressent un profond besoin, comme une nouvelle faim qui renaît. 

Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait, à quel point c'était bon. Oublié le plaisir qui rend fébrile, qui enivre, qui jaillit enfin, laissant pantelant et épuisé. C'est comme si son corps se régénérait, lui aussi, avec son désir, brutalement, brûlant d'être encore et encore comblé. 

Il jette un dernier regard à la maison avant de partir, comme un remerciement silencieux, un adieu un peu mélancolique. Mais il est temps maintenant. 

Quand le taxi passe devant la maison de la voisine, il l'aperçoit en train d'étendre du linge sur le fil. Le temps semble se suspendre un court instant pour lui permettre de lui rendre le salut de la main qu'elle lui envoie et de voir enfin son sourire en entier. 

Il serait heureux de revenir ici avec Shirabu. Ce serait encore plus beau alors, plus apaisé encore. De toute façon, l’air de le mer ne serait même pas nécessaire s’il était là. Rentrer à Osaka a le même sens qu’en partir. Shirabu est l'unique respiration dont il a vraiment besoin.


	8. Chapter 8

L’annulation des JO a complètement bouleversé le calendrier. Et c’est avec son club que Sakusa reprend l’entraînement. Le retour à Osaka, à son quotidien bruyant et fourmillant n’est pas facile mais la saison des pluies s’achève et le soleil a cet étrange pouvoir trompeur d’alléger un peu la réalité. Et même si Sakusa voudrait ne pas se laisser aller à cette symbolique opportuniste et simpliste, il ne peut s’empêcher de savourer le retour de la lumière qui éblouit, qui fait plisser les yeux – dans une crispation qui semble presque être un sourire – occultant brusquement le monde alentour, comme si elle était un signe provenant directement du ciel pour se défléchir dans son cœur. 

Sakusa met à peu près une heure pour se rendre à pied au complexe et il peut profiter de la quiétude des petits matins encore frais, et, en retenant autant que possible son souffle quand les trottoirs sont encombrés, il arrive même à supporter l’agitation des brûlantes fins d’après-midi. Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel alors et il aperçoit souvent des mirages déformant la route, comme si lui aussi partageait l’aveuglement qui lui fait croire que la vie peut réellement continuer comme ça. 

Le midi, il mange sur place, préférant rester dans cet espace un peu coupé du monde pour éviter les crises de tremblements qui le prennent parfois quand on l’approche de trop près dans la rue ou quand il croise quelqu’un dont le masque tombe un peu sur le nez. Il n’écoute que d’une oreille distraite les conversations du gymnase. Cela lui importe peu. Il préfère se laisser bercer par cette rumeur légère et joyeuse. Il sait que cette agitation une peu vaine va bientôt l’exaspérer alors il savoure ces premières fois où c’est juste agréable. 

Il saisit quand même sans le vouloir quelques informations. S’il a bien compris, ce qui n’est pas évident car Sakusa a du mal à trouver du sens au milieu de ses éclats de rire, Bokuto a lu des mangas à Tokyo. Il entend également que la petite sœur d’Hinata a subi un entraînement spécial de la part de son frère et Kageyama et il arrive à la plaindre mollement. Sakusa est aussi intrigué par l’expression mélancolique que Miya laisse échapper un court instant quand il explique qu’il est parti à la campagne chez un de ses amis de lycée. Tout le monde doit réapprendre à porter son masque social apparemment. Miya le fait plus vite que les autres et il retrouve rapidement son sourire détaché. Mais Sakusa ne peut s’empêcher de s’interroger sur l’être singulier qui a le pouvoir de faire naître suffisamment de tendresse sur le visage de Miya pour faire tomber le sien. 

Quand il rentre chez lui le soir, Sakusa retrouve un sentiment de solitude qu’il n’a pourtant pas ressenti quand il était à Fukui. Heureusement, il passe nombre de ses soirées avec son téléphone dans les mains à échanger avec Shirabu. Ils se racontent leurs quotidiens, partagent leurs impressions. Sakusa n’a plus de gêne à confier ses craintes et les formuler lui permet de les expulser au moins un instant, et d’éviter qu’elles le paralysent le jour suivant. Parfois, ils se laissent un peu trop aller et leurs mots perdent leur relativité, leur légèreté, leur autodérision. Ils deviennent trop tendres et vibrants quand il est question du manque qui creuse le ventre, qui pèse comme une autre mort. L’épidémie a clairement baissé en intensité mais Shirabu passe encore une partie de son temps à l’hôpital et Sakusa désespère que la situation évolue et qu’ils puissent se retrouver enfin. 

Un de ces soirs où ils s’envoient des messages, Sakusa entend soudain des grattements contre sa porte. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des coups mais Sakusa s’approche pour voir ce qui a pu causer ce bruit. Un appel entrant interrompt son élan. C’est Shirabu. Sakusa décroche immédiatement. 

\- C’était moi le bruit devant la porte. Ne va pas ouvrir.

Sakusa a déjà mis la main sur la poignée. 

\- S’il te plaît Kiyoomi, n’ouvre pas.

Son ton est trop implorant pour que Sakusa puisse y résister. A la place, il s’assied par terre en s’adossant à la porte.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Depuis que tu es rentré ? Jusqu’à présent j’avais réussi à être discret. 

Une oreille collée à la porte et l’autre contre son téléphone, Sakusa entend deux fois la voix de Shirabu mais celle qu’il entend le moins distinctement, est pourtant celle qu’il voudrait sentir couler directement dans son oreille. 

\- Il y a encore quelques cas à l’hôpital alors je refuse de prendre le moindre risque. Et puis je vais être honnête. Je n’ai pas envie de te voir avec une appréhension de me toucher quand tu es avec moi. Parfois, même si on croit avoir envie d’une chose, le corps le rejette. Je ne supporterais pas que ton corps me rejette, que tu me rejettes.

Même s’il ne lit aucun reproche dans sa voix, Sakusa se souvient avec amertume de la fois où Shirabu a essayé de l’embrasser. Et il ne peut le contredire, pour rien de ce qu’il vient de lui dire. 

\- Ce serait mieux qu’on attende le vaccin, même si ce n’est pas prévu avant mars pour le grand public. Je pense que les soignants y auront accès avant, peut-être dès janvier. Il faudra que je voie si les membres de notre famille aussi sont prioritaires. Quand on sera vaccinés tous les deux, tout sera plus simple.

\- Alors je suis ta famille ?

\- Tu en doutais encore ?

\- Et tes parents, ils en penseront quoi de ça ?

\- Cette fois, ils n’auront pas leur mot à dire.

\- Mais s’ils arrêtent de payer tes études ?

\- Alors j’aviserai. Je ferai un emprunt à la banque. On verra bien quand la situation se présentera. Il sera temps alors d’avoir peur, de faire face. Et puis je crois que leur silence à ce sujet, le fait qu’ils ne me parlent jamais d’avoir une fiancée est une forme d’acceptation. Ils savent au fond, même s’il est évident que ça ne doit pas les réjouir.

\- Au pire, j’ai de l’argent de côté, en cas de coup dur.

\- Non Kiyoomi, je ne profiterai jamais de ton argent comme ça.

\- Tu ne viens pas de dire qu’on était une famille ?

Sakusa l’entend sourire, même à travers la porte.

\- Et tes parents à toi, ils diraient quoi ?

\- Je pense que si ma mère l’apprenait, elle serait tellement soulagée que quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle soit capable de me supporter qu’elle accepterait n’importe qui. Et puis, mon frère et ma sœur ont déjà comblé ses rêves de petits enfants.

Un silence vacillant s’installe et Sakusa pose sa main sur la porte comme s’il pouvait toucher Shirabu à travers. La voix de Shirabu finit par lui répondre en le caressant à travers le montant.

\- Et toi Kiyoomi, quels sont tes rêves ?

\- Je crois que je suis trop cynique pour avoir des rêves. Mais j’ai des projets à plus ou moins court terme.

\- Comme ?

\- Comme survivre à la prochaine journée. Comme survivre à la minute qui suivra le moment où tu quitteras ce couloir.

\- Kiyoomi, tu sais que c’est tout plein d’emphase ça ?

\- Je crois que c’est contagieux, comme tout ce que tu es. Peut-être même que tes rêves aussi vont déteindre sur moi.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas arrêter le volley pour commencer des études de médecine ?

Comment Shirabu fait-il pour désamorcer même les sensations de malaise que Sakusa a lui même amorcées ? Comment peut-il sentir ? Comprendre ainsi ? Lire plus loin que lui-même au fond de son propre cœur ? Comment peut-il lui réapprendre toujours à sourire ?

\- T’es vraiment trop bête.

\- Fais gaffe, ça aussi ça risque de déteindre sur toi.

Sakusa entend des bruits de frottement contre la porte. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? 

\- Je dois y aller. Alors je nettoie. J’ai honteusement piqué un désinfectant super efficace à l’hôpital.

Le ventre et la gorge de Sakusa se serrent.

\- Kenjiro, tu es le petit ami le plus parfait que l’on pourrait imaginer.

\- Je sais. Tu n’es pas mal non plus.

\- Je suis le plus horrible petit ami imaginable.

\- Alors je dois avoir des goûts vraiment pourris parce que je n’en voudrai plus jamais d’un autre.

Sakusa voulait que ça reste léger mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de demander à quoi est dû ce miracle.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, comment c’est possible ? C’est totalement absurde. 

\- Tu crois vraiment encore qu’il y a un sens et une logique aux choses ? Le monde est peut-être en train de s’effondrer autour de nous. Et cette pandémie, ou la prochaine, sera la bonne. Mais on ne pourra pas dire que je n’aurai pas tout fait pour arracher mon petit morceau de bonheur, moi aussi, avant qu’elle m’engloutisse. Comme je le peux. Tant que je le peux. Si tu veux quelque chose en quoi croire, la seule chose que je peux t’offrir, c’est que je t’aimerai jusque là, et jusqu’au bout. Mais c’est une piètre certitude n’est-ce pas ?

\- C’est tout ce dont j’ai besoin. 

A chaque fois qu’il arrive, Shirabu sonne. Sakusa n’ouvre pas. Il s’assied contre la porte à la place. Ils se racontent leurs journées, parfois même mangent ensemble. Il faut réapprendre la banalité du quotidien, tout ce qui a semblé soudain dérisoire mais qui est plus précieux qu’il n’y paraissait finalement. Parce que c’est juste continuer à vivre. Parce qu’ils le font ensemble.

\- Depuis que la sixième année a commencé, on passe de plus en plus de temps en salle de dissection. C’est tellement mieux de voir en vrai plutôt que dans les livres. Le corps humain est tellement fascinant. L’autre fois, on a découpé un cœur pour l’étudier. C’était passionnant.

\- C’est pas censé être des rendez-vous romantiques ce qu’on fait là ?

\- Fais pas ta mijaurée. C’est toi le spécialiste des films gores et de zombie.

\- Je me rends. Parle-moi de corps désossés, d’organes hachés menu autant que tu voudras. Parle-moi de tout ce que tu veux. Tant que tu parles, ça me va très bien. 

Cela fait un moment que l’imagination et les souvenirs ne suffisent plus. Que Sakusa a besoin de plus. De cette voix au moins. Il n’écoute pas vraiment de quoi il est question. Peut-être du nouveau concierge de l’immeuble de Shirabu qui nettoie les couloirs le matin en braillant des chansons paillardes ou de vieilles complaintes d’amour françaises. Ou peut-être des oiseaux qui nichent dans l’arbre qu’il aperçoit de sa fenêtre. La simple voix suffit, parce qu’elle est douce et sûre d’elle à la fois. Sakusa n’a pas éloigné le téléphone de son visage. Il ne compte pas se cacher, retenir le moindre bruit.

\- Tu fais quoi Kiyoomi ?

\- J’écoute ta voix. Elle m’excite trop. Ça te dérange ? Tu veux que j’arrête ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Je peux parler de tout ce que tu voudras, de tout ce que je te ferai bientôt.

\- Si tu fais ça, ça ira encore plus vite.

Shirabu s’exécute. Mais très vite, Sakusa n’est plus vraiment en état de tout comprendre. La voix de Shirabu est basse au téléphone mais surtout il a perdu progressivement toute sensation de réalité. Il ne perçoit plus que des bribes, quelques mots plus aigus, ou juste leur écho dans son ventre, qui attisent son plaisir, font bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Il a l’impression de pouvoir sentir la chaleur de la main de Shirabu sur lui, même à travers la porte. La matière est immatérielle en fait, juste de la lumière condensée, de l’énergie en perpétuelle interaction. Mais ces dernières pensées aussi s’étranglent en même temps qu’un cri étouffé. 

Shirabu ne parle plus. Sakusa finit par l’entendre rire de l’autre côté de la porte. 

\- Désolé, ton voisin vient de passer dans le couloir. Je sais pas exactement ce qu’il a entendu mais il m’a regardé trop bizarrement.

\- Je crois que je vais les faire encore plus flipper maintenant.

Shirabu pousse un soupir.

\- C’est le deuxième été. Et on ne peut toujours pas aller voir les étoiles ensemble.

Sakusa a un instant l’idée de dire qu’ils auront tous les étés du monde pour les voir. Mais il ne sait même pas d’où lui vient cette idée stupide. Peut-être de l’état d’euphorie dans lequel il est encore. Il est impossible de savoir combien de temps ils ont. 

\- Tu crois qu’on le fera vraiment un jour ?

\- Kenjiro, t’es déloyal. Tu me demandes de réfléchir alors que je suis à peine en train de redescendre. Je te signale que moi j’en ai encore dans les yeux des étoiles là.

Shirabu rit avec douceur. 

\- Bon je vais y aller. Parce que si je fais ce à quoi je pense maintenant, les voisins vont vraiment appeler la police. Et je te préviens, je te téléphone dès que je suis rentré. Moi aussi, je veux ta voix. 

La deuxième vague est plus violente que la première. Shirabu passe à nouveau beaucoup de temps à l’hôpital. Et puis même si le championnat n’a pas repris, l’équipe joue maintenant de nombreux matchs amicaux pour reprendre le rythme avant la nouvelle saison et Sakusa est souvent en déplacement. Shirabu et lui se retrouvent de moins en moins souvent de chaque côté de la porte. Puis presque plus.

C’est une nouvelle faille, une nouvelle crainte qui naît. Shirabu lui manque. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu’ils s’envoient au moins quelques messages mais lire des mots ne lui suffit plus. C’est comme si avec la légèreté, la matérialité de la voix et de la présence de Shirabu, il avait perdu aussi celle de leurs conversations. Et Sakusa est parfois plus angoissé par la distance palpable qui s’est installée entre eux que par la deuxième vague qui s’éteint déjà. 

Un soir, Sakusa entend sonner en même temps que son téléphone vibre et il se précipite contre la porte, posant sa main contre le montant. 

\- Salut Kiyoomi.

Sakusa entend sa voix tremblante. 

\- Ça va Kenjiro ?

\- Ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Ouais. A d’autres.

\- C’est juste tous ces gens qu’on endort en urgence, sans qu’ils aient pu dire au revoir aux gens qu’ils aiment. Et qui ne se réveillent plus jamais. Je savais que c’était aussi ça être médecin. Mais là c’est trop. Je n’y arrive plus. Peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour ça finalement.

Il y a un ton brisé dans la voix de Shirabu, comme une rumeur de fin du monde. Sakusa sent une détresse nouvelle s’emparer de lui. La nécessite d’être celui qui porte les espoirs. Mais il n’est pas sûr d’en être capable. S’il a réussi à avancer, c’est uniquement parce que Shirabu avait suffisamment de foi pour eux deux.

\- Quand je pense que moi aussi je pourrais mourir sans avoir pu te revoir, te toucher à nouveau… sans avoir pu t’embrasser...

Le silence a basculé cette fois. Et Sakusa a beau coller tout son corps contre la porte, il doute que Shirabu soit vraiment de l’autre côté. Même sa voix n’est plus qu’un souffle. Elle provient de trop loin.

\- Quand tu étais parti, c’était plus facile de ne pas te voir. Mais maintenant ça me tue.

\- Kenjiro…

\- Il vaut mieux que j’y aille. Au revoir Kiyoomi.

Est-ce de la lassitude qu’il entend ? Est-ce plus amer encore ? Les prémisses d’une émotion à laquelle Sakusa ne veut même pas penser. Il a froid soudain et la porte lui semble plus concrète et lourde qu’elle ne l’a jamais été. Il a besoin de la faire disparaître. Et avant même qu’il lui en ait donné l’ordre, c’est son corps qui agit tout seul, d’un geste brusque. 

Shirabu n’est plus là. L’a-t-il seulement vraiment été ? Sakusa se sent soudain horriblement seul. Après qu’il a refermé la porte, il entend le grincement d’une autre qui s’ouvre, celle-là.

\- Il est parti.

Il lui semblait qu’il avait emmagasiné suffisamment de confiance dans son cœur pour le maintenir au chaud. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout son sang lui semble glacé ?

* * *

Shirabu n’envoie pas de message le lendemain. Il répond à peine à celui que lui envoie Sakusa. C’est pareil le jour suivant. Des messages qui n’en sont pas. Des mots qui n’en sont pas. Qui ne servent à rien. Sakusa n’ose pas le lui faire remarquer. Il sait bien qu’il n’est absolument pas apte à donner des leçons de communication et que Shirabu ne lui doit rien en réalité. Mais il se dit que rien ne pourrait être pire que cette impersonnalité et cette froideur qui le brisent. 

Il essaye de garder une certaine mesure dans sa façon de s’exprimer, un cynisme léger dans le ton qu’il emploie. Et c’est triste parce que cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu’écrire à Shirabu était devenu aussi simple et spontané que respirer. Cela ne l’est plus. Ni écrire, ni respirer. Mais c’est tout ce qu’il peut faire pour ne pas se laisser aspirer par sa propre détresse, maintenir l’extérieur en place au moins et s’entraîner, courir encore, après, jusqu’à être trop fatigué pour réfléchir et rêver. 

Mais au bout de quelques jours à faire comme si de rien n’était, à lui raconter des banalités, à tenter de le dérider, sans succès, il se risque à se montrer plus direct.

« S’il te plaît Kenjiro, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, si j’ai fait quelque chose de mal, ce que je dois faire pour réparer. »

Sakusa passe les heures suivantes à attendre fébrilement une réponse. Il garde son téléphone dans la main. Puis, pris par une superstition absurde, il se dit qu’il vaut mieux qu’il le pose à distance, comme si faire semblant de l’ignorer pourrait entraîner cette vibration si caractéristique qu’il a appris à aimer alors qu’il la percevait avant comme une pénible contrainte sociale à affronter. 

Mais Shirabu ne répond pas. Il ne répond plus à aucun des messages plus anodins que Sakusa a envoyés après, en se disant qu’il avait peut-être dramatisé inutilement la situation. Il pouvait y avoir pire que des messages fantômes finalement.

Le vide prend toute la place soudain. Il n’y a plus que ce manque d’air qui empêche de dormir autrement que par périodes hachées de quelques heures. Le reste du temps, Sakusa s’en veut. Il a été ridicule. Il s’est laissé aller à imaginer que Shirabu pourrait vraiment l’aimer toujours, le choisir lui, contre toute logique, plutôt que tous les gens normaux et équilibrés qui courent les rues. 

Il sait que Shirabu a été sincère. Mais il sait aussi que les sentiments ne sont pas immuables, qu’il était évident que Shirabu allait changer d’avis, tout simplement. Naturellement. Que c’était inévitable tant tout ce qu’est Sakusa ne peut être aimé que dans une forme de pesanteur épuisante. Shirabu a atteint ses limites. C’est tout. C’est bien compréhensible. 

Sakusa n’arrive plus se lever les jours de repos, il se recroqueville juste dans son lit et regarde, avec une avidité malsaine, les nouveaux chiffres de la covid, et est presque déçu en constatant que l’épidémie est sous contrôle pour le moment et qu’il ne peut même pas compter sur ça pour l’achever enfin. Il espère juste que Shirabu souffre moins que lui. L’imaginer seul, désemparé, oublié par ce monde qui continue de tourner pauvrement sans lui est pire encore que sa propre angoisse. 

\- La seule chose qui est éternelle c’est la mort. On ne peut en dire autant pour la vie, ni peut-être même pour le temps. Alors que dire de ce stupide sentiment qu’est l’amour et auquel tu as fait péniblement semblant de croire ?

\- Mais ce qui est éphémère aussi peut-être précieux. Le bonheur se nourrit de sa finitude, de la certitude de la mort.

\- C’est le mot le plus ridicule qui ait jamais franchi tes lèvres.

\- C’est vrai. Mais peut-être que je me moque d’être ridicule. Qu’être heureux est plus important qu’être digne.

Son roi fronce les sourcils. Il voudrait sûrement avoir l’air impressionnant ainsi. Sakusa trouve surtout qu’il a l’air contrarié, que cette crispation ne fait que trahir ses doutes. Même son ricanement est artificiel. Tout sonne horriblement faux.

\- Ah, mais il est où ton bonheur ? Ne fais pas comme si tu ignorais qu’il ne t’aime plus.

\- Peut-être mais moi je l’aime et il va peut-être mal. Alors je dois l’aider.

Le corps de Sakusa se dénoue brusquement quand l’évidence s’impose à lui. 

\- Tu n’as pas compris : il veut te chasser de sa vie. Épargne-lui ta présence au moins. Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu es capable de faire du bien à quelqu’un ? 

C’est comme si son roi essayait laborieusement de lancer ses mots pour le retenir en agrippant ses épaules. Mais ils lui paraissent venir de trop loin déjà. Il est hors d’atteinte. Les a-t-il déjà trouvé effrayants ? Y a-t-il déjà vraiment cru ? Le son se brouille puis se mue en de discrets pépiements d’oiseau. Ils sont presque inaudibles mais c’est bien assez pour Sakusa. Et puis il suffit juste d’ouvrir les yeux. Ce n’est pas si difficile finalement. 

C’est vrai que Sakusa n’est pas habitué à tomber. Il ne s’est jamais lancé innocemment sans la conscience du danger. Mais on ne peut avoir la certitude que ça va marcher. Juste avoir celle que l’on aime suffisamment quelqu’un pour tout faire pour y arriver. Que l’on a envie de protéger une autre vie plus encore la sienne, au point d’en oublier sa propre peur. 

Il semble soudain à Sakusa que sa force est revenue, qu’elle est décuplée. Il se lève d’un bond et s’habille. Il repense à ces personnages dans les histoires qui prennent tous les risques pour sauver ceux qu’ils aiment. Cela ne lui semble plus si risible. 

La même angoisse qu’il ressent à chaque fois lui serre la poitrine quand il franchit la porte de chez lui, et que le soir l’enveloppe doucement, comme pour l’encourager. Heureusement, les rues commencent à se vider et il peut évoluer relativement librement sur les trottoirs sans avoir besoin de calculer son itinéraire avec précision. Mais une autre peur, moins floue et plus concrète, l’accompagne encore quand il imagine Shirabu prononcer les seuls mots qui pourraient le faire renoncer, qui le briseraient. 

Il inspire profondément et lève les yeux au-delà des immeubles. Le soleil est presque couché et le ciel est déjà bleu. Il est trop tard pour l’incandescence du crépuscule. Mais Sakusa n’a pas besoin de ça pour éclairer sa route tout au long du trajet qui le mène chez Shirabu. Il est la seule lumière dont il a besoin pour guider ses pas. 

Quand il arrive devant la porte de l’appartement de Shirabu, Sakusa sonne après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Shirabu ne lui ouvre pas. Sakusa sait qu’il est là. Il a vu sa fenêtre éclairée de la rue. Il appelle Shirabu au téléphone. Il ne répond pas. Sakusa a envie de rire. Est-ce que Shirabu croit vraiment qu’il est si peu obstiné ? Que ce sera vraiment un moyen de le faire renoncer ?

Il se met à taper contre la porte, doucement d’abord, puis plus violemment. Avec ses poings, avec le plat de ses mains. Il a besoin de se soulager, de cogner, de briser ce mur qui s’est érigé entre lui et Shirabu. Il le faut pour Shirabu, il le faut pour lui. Il s’arrête finalement en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. C’est Shirabu.

\- Va-t-en Kiyoomi. Je pensais avoir été assez clair.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne veux plus me revoir alors.

Sakusa croyait qu’il était venu pour avoir des réponses mais il n’est plus sûr de vouloir entendre les mots qui vont suivre. 

\- Il faut qu’on arrête de se voir.

Shirabu n’est pas du genre à parler sans choisir ses mots. Mais Sakusa ne sait pas s’il peut vraiment croire en l’espoir diffus qu’il y lit. 

\- Non. Dis-moi que tu n’en as plus envie. Dis-moi que tu ne m’aimes plus et je m’en irai.

\- Mais Kiyoomi, tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis inutile. Je ne peux sauver personne. Je ne suis pas fait pour être médecin. Je ne peux rien faire pour que tu te sentes mieux. Je ne suis bon à rien à part à te coller de nouvelles angoisses. Alors dis-moi, à quoi ça sert à part à nous faire souffrir encore plus tous les deux ? Il vaut mieux que tu t’éloignes de moi. Je ne t’apporte rien de bon. Je n’y arrive plus. Tu seras mieux sans moi.

Sakusa se met à rire avec force, avec aigreur. 

\- Je suis devant ta porte, Kenjiro. Parce que rien ne me fait plus peur que te perdre. Parce que tu as réussi à me faire croire parfois que mes autres craintes n’en valent pas la peine par rapport à celle-là. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas à quel point tu m’as sauvé ?

Shirabu ne répond rien. 

\- Ouvre cette porte. Je crois que je mérite bien ça alors que je viens de traverser la ville en pleine pandémie mortelle, et que je réclame maintenant d’entrer dans l’appartement d’un type qui passe une partie de son temps dans un hôpital.

\- Non, je ne peux pas t’imposer ce risque juste parce je suis trop faible, trop égoïste. 

\- Arrête avec ça. Ça ne fonctionne pas que dans un sens. Je refuse que tu me caches ce qui te fait peur. Je veux pouvoir te soutenir moi aussi. Je veux tout ce que tu es.

Shirabu a raccroché. Sakusa reste devant la porte et il attend. Cela fait déjà bien trop longtemps. Mais Shirabu a plus attendu que lui encore. Alors il doit lui montrer qu’il est là et qu’il ne compte pas partir. 

Shirabu entrouvre la porte. Ses yeux sont rougis, son masque imbibé de larmes. 

\- Je veux juste te voir. Pardon Kiyoomi.

Sakusa ne sait pas s’il s’excuse d’avoir ouvert la porte. Ou de ne pas l’inviter, de se limiter à cet entrebâillement. Mais l’essentiel n’est pas là. Il est dans cette générosité sans limite, cette grâce touchante avec lesquelles Shirabu s’efface quand il est avec lui alors qu’il est si ancré dans le sol quand les autres sont là. Parce que Shirabu ne révèle sa faiblesse que pour lui. Et c’est à Sakusa de révéler sa force en échange maintenant, de montrer à Shirabu que c’est lui sa force, qu’il l’a contaminé suffisamment pour en avoir pour eux deux à présent. 

\- Laisse-moi entrer.

Shirabu semble hésiter. Sakusa voit sa main, appuyée sur le montant, trembler. Il pose la sienne dessus, fermement. Shirabu sursaute puis ferme les yeux dans un soupir. Sakusa est là et il ne compte pas partir.

\- S’il te plaît Kenjiro.

Shirabu rouvre les yeux et les lève vers lui. Il sourit faiblement. 

\- Déjà que mes voisins veulent que je déménage parce qu’ils savent que je travaille à l’hôpital alors avec tout le boucan que tu fais, je vais finir par avoir une pétition sur le dos.

Il ouvre largement la porte et se décale pour le faire entrer. Sakusa ne lui laisse pas le temps de regretter. Maintenant qu’il a eu le signal qu’il attendait, il ferme lui-même la porte et saisit avec autorité Shirabu dans ses bras. Il l’y serre, en essayant de maîtriser la force de son étreinte. Mais il n’y arrive pas bien tant une foi soudaine l’inonde avec la même violence que les doutes qui le secouaient peu de temps avant. Shirabu l’aime encore. Il ne sait même plus s’il doit en rire, en pleurer, ne fait aucun des deux. Il presse juste ses bras autour de lui plus fort encore.

Shirabu s’agrippe à sa veste. Sakusa sent son odeur, touche la douceur de ses cheveux, écoute le frottement de leurs vêtements l’un contre l’autre, la voix trop basse de Shirabu qui murmure incessamment : « Tu es là, tu es là, tu es là ». Il s’en remplit le nez, les doigts, les oreilles. 

Il aimerait se remplir la bouche de lui aussi. Sakusa voudrait que son corps ne réagisse pas comme il le fait mais il ne maîtrise pas ce désir qui s’empare brutalement de lui en se plongeant dans la chaleur de Shirabu. Il a besoin de parler pour faire redescendre la tension. 

\- Tu seras un super médecin imbécile. Tu répares tout ce que tu touches.

Les choses se compliquent quand Shirabu lui enlève sa veste, frotte son corps lascivement contre le sien en poussant de légers gémissements. Sakusa se sent torturé par l’envie de lui enlever tous ses vêtements pour pouvoir sentir sa peau sous ses mains, se réchauffer encore le bout des doigts. Mais il ne veut pas profiter de sa faiblesse. Il sait comme l’on peut se sentir vulnérable parfois. Il se contente de le comprimer dans ses bras, définitivement trop fort maintenant, pour l’empêcher de bouger, de se frotter. C’est un terrible effort de volonté. L’odeur de sa peau rend fou Sakusa. Il voudrait dévorer son cou, aspirer sa chair. 

La situation devient franchement critique quand Shirabu pose la main sur son entrejambe et, semblant avoir trouvé la réponse qu’il cherchait, défait avec aisance la boucle de sa ceinture, déboutonne son pantalon, glisse sa main à l’intérieur. Sakusa ne peut plus que le laisser faire. La seule chose qu’il maîtrise encore un tant soit peu, c’est l’intensité des soupirs qui franchissent ses lèvres.

Il arrive juste à dire, dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité : 

\- Tu ne vas pas bien Kenjiro. Il ne vaut mieux pas.

Shirabu s’est agenouillé, a enlevé son masque. Il lève des yeux trop brillants vers lui.

\- Alors aide-moi à me sentir mieux. Je ne bougerai pas. Tiens-moi la tête. Donne le rythme toi-même. Dis-toi juste que ce ne sera jamais trop fort, trop profond et que je veux tout de toi, jusqu’au bout.

Sakusa est trop excité et il doit fermer les yeux pour ne pas obéir brutalement à cette supplique insupportable. Il résiste, terrifié à l’idée de libérer ce qu’il y a au fond de lui s’il se livre ainsi. Il ne sait pas la forme, l’apparence que cela aura, mais il doute que ce sera tendre. Son désir est bien trop rigoureux et déchaîné en cet instant.

\- Je t’en prie, sers-toi de moi pour te faire du bien, fais-moi sentir que je suis utile, que je peux servir au moins à quelque chose.

Sakusa ouvre les yeux et croise ce regard implorant et humide. Shirabu est un peu froid et distant à l’extérieur mais c’est juste un mur bleu lui aussi. Il est brûlant et passionné à l’intérieur, prêt à se donner avec dévotion, un abandon absolu de tout son être. Et après tout, peut-être que si lui-même renvoie aux autres cette image noire et taciturne c’est parce qu’au fond de lui, il est rempli de couleurs et de lumière. C’est ça qu’il voudrait donner à Shirabu. Alors, il pose ses mains dans ses cheveux et crispe ses doigts dans leur douceur. 

Il est soudain moins inquiet quand il retrouve cette humidité si accueillante. Un léger cri sort de sa bouche, le surprenant lui-même. Il avait oublié la chaleur amène de ce cocon. Il commence à bouger précautionneusement à l’intérieur de cette bouche qui s’est offerte à lui. Il fait attention de ne pas s’y enfoncer profondément. Mais le plaisir monte rapidement en lui et avec la moiteur qui humidifie l’ensemble de son corps, la sensation que ses gestes deviennent plus flous, plus indépendants de sa pensée. Plusieurs fois, il essaye de calmer le jeu, de ne pas se laisser emporter. Mais quand il voit Shirabu commencer à se caresser, cela devient encore plus difficile. Célébrer ainsi leurs retrouvailles, avec le poids de la mort dans la conscience, amplifie un sentiment d’urgence absolue à jouir de la vie. 

Peut-être qu’il appuie trop fermement sur la tête de Shirabu, qu’il donne des coups de reins trop vigoureux mais même s’il voit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, même s’il se dit qu’il doit y aller moins fort, c’est trop tard. Il ne peut plus retenir son désir. Son corps a pris le pouvoir et il réagit tout seul. Il lui dicte rageusement d’arracher son masque tant l’air lui manque. C’est comme si Sakusa avait ouvert une boite dont il ne trouve plus le couvercle, une porte qu’il n’arrive plus à refermer.

Mais Shirabu se laisse faire docilement. Il ne semble pas vouloir s’arrêter de le goûter, de le subir. Il s’enhardit un peu plus à chaque seconde, faisant courir sa main libre sur le ventre de Sakusa, la descendant sur sa cuisse pour la remonter ensuite et saisir avec force la chair qui s’offre à lui. Sakusa ne sait pas vraiment quelles sensations expriment les bruits gutturaux qui sortent péniblement de sa gorge. Mais quels qu’ils soient, ses gestes et ses sons ne font que l’encourager jusqu’à ce qu’il les noie quand le plaisir le ravage comme une averse de grêle sur un champ d’été. 

Sakusa déglutit lui aussi, reprend son souffle, calme les tremblements de son corps. Il retrouve un vrai contact avec la réalité en baissant les yeux vers Shirabu. Il est assis par terre, les joues rouges, les yeux vagues, harcelé par son propre désir. Sakusa s’accroupit soudain, lui saisit les épaules, comme pour demander pardon, avant de s’effondrer à genoux quand il l’entend dire, dans un sourire déchirant : 

\- Merci.

Sakusa le prend dans ses bras et l’étreint plus fort qu’il pensait cela possible. Et quand son propre corps s’agite brusquement, il comprend qu’il est secoué de sanglots secs. Shirabu le console, le berce, le soignant par des baisers sur son front, ses cheveux, par des caresses. La tendresse de Shirabu le bouleverse, il lui semble qu’elle l’éclaire. Il n’aurait jamais soupçonné qu’il pouvait y avoir tant de place en lui pour cette lumière. Il veut juste continuer à le sentir contre lui pour s’y baigner, pour qu’elle le contamine totalement. Alors, il a vraiment le droit d’aimer, d’être heureux. Il a le droit de s’abandonner. 

Mais bientôt, à la peur d’avoir perdu Shirabu, le soulagement de l’avoir retrouvé, se mêle un terrible désir et il tremble d’envie de le faire sien, de le posséder complètement. Le plaisir inouï qu’il a ressenti l’a momentanément apaisé. Mais il en veut encore, encore plus. Shirabu est une cerise. Il veut le goûter dans sa bouche. Il veut tout dévorer. 

Sakusa se relève et tire Shirabu par le bras avant de l’appuyer contre le mur. Shirabu le regarde, avidement, désespérément, alors que leurs lèvres ne sont plus qu’à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. 

\- J’en veux plus.

A peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots que Sakusa retourne Shirabu contre le mur, achevant de baisser son pantalon jusqu’à ses chevilles. Puis il s’agenouille à son tour descendant sa bouche le long des reins de Shirabu.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais Kiyoomi ? J’ai tout ce qu’il faut dans la chambre. Tu n’es pas obligé de…

La fin de la phrase meurt, aspirée par des bruits de gorges inintelligibles, grondants, semblables à des borborygmes, comme si tout en Shirabu, même sa bouche, était devenu un ventre ardent et nécessiteux. Comme s’il avait perdu toute retenue, toute décence, toute raison. Ils se transforment bientôt en halètements furieux. 

Sakusa ne peut pas répondre parce que sa langue est déjà bien trop occupée. Mais ça ne l’empêche pas de formuler sa réponse intérieurement. Bien sûr que si il est obligé parce que c’est tout ce que son corps lui hurle de faire. 

Ce n’est pas sale. Ce qui est sale ce n’est pas le corps. C’est l’ignorance, la négligence, l’inconséquence. C’est tout le contraire de ce qu’est Shirabu. Ce goût-là de son corps n’est qu’une variante du reste. Et c’est délicieux parce que Shirabu est la rigueur, la persévérance et le dévouement. Il a le goût du rire qui sait mais qui choisit d’être là quand même. 

Sakusa n’ignore pas certains principes physiques sur la friction et cela tombe bien, il lui semble qu’il n’a jamais autant salivé. Sa langue bouillonne tout comme ses doigts qu’il espère n’être pas trop impatients. Shirabu doit l’être tout autant car c’est d’une voix fragile et suppliante qu’il lui dit : 

\- Viens maintenant s’il te plaît. J’ai besoin de te sentir en moi. 

Sakusa s’exécute et se relève. Il se contente d’obéir docilement à Shirabu et à son propre désir qui fait battre son sang, qui ne cesse de lui asséner qu’il est nécessaire d’être enserré dans cette moiteur rassurante, dans ce refuge. C’est accueillant. Cela le maintient. C’est tout ce qu’est Shirabu. C’est comme être à l’abri, mieux qu’il ne s’est jamais senti, comme si Shirabu le serrait de tout son corps, jusqu’à l’intérieur de lui pour le protéger. 

Shirabu murmure : 

\- Fais ce qui est bon pour toi. Rappelle-toi juste que ce que je t’ai dit tout à l’heure est toujours valable.

Quand Sakusa se met à bouger, Shirabu pousse un cri rauque. Mais manifestement, ce n’est pas une protestation. Et quand Sakusa le refait peu après, il l’entend lâcher un léger « oui » entre ses dents, du bout des lèvres. 

Il n’a plus le temps de se demander s’il est trop impatient puisqu’il ne peut plus réfléchir. Et il n’a plus besoin d’être impatient puisqu’il se sent enfin parfaitement comblé et à sa place.

Sakusa se souvient qu’expérimenter c’est perturber, transformer. Et il transforme le corps de Shirabu à mesure qu’il s’enfonce toujours plus profondément en lui. Cela n'a rien de familier. Sakusa découvre de nouvelles sensations et il adore ça, et ça ne lui fait pas peur, juste trop de bien. Il aime se sentir à la fois serré si intimement et libre de ses mouvements, de partir et de revenir autant qu'il le veut. Sakusa comprend qu'il n'aura plus envie de partir, jamais. Qu’il a transformé son existence en se créant une nouvelle façon d’aimer Shirabu dont il ne pourra plus se passer. 

Le corps de Shirabu est brûlant à l’extérieur comme à l’intérieur maintenant. Et cette chaleur se transforme chez Sakusa en énergie brute et violente. Il perd progressivement tout sens de la mesure. Il ne peut lutter contre l’ivresse que lui procure la vision du corps frêle de Shirabu secoué, heurtant le mur, le bruit entêtant du claquement entre leurs corps. Quand il voit Shirabu commencer à se toucher, il l’en empêche, met sa propre main à la place comme pour maîtriser encore quelque chose. Mais ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut. C’est juste un vieux réflexe. Il comprend soudain. Il est illusoire de vouloir garder encore du contrôle alors que le monde disparaît, s’éteint peut-être.

Il rompt brusquement leur étreinte. Shirabu pousse un soupir de déception. Sakusa y entend aussi ses craintes. 

\- Ne t’arrête pas. Je t’en prie, ne regrette pas. Aime-moi Kiyoomi.

\- J’en veux plus. 

Sakusa le retourne face à lui. Shirabu a un air éperdu, les larmes aux yeux. Sakusa pose sa main sur sa joue et sent son poids à l’intérieur. Les lèvres de Shirabu sont entrouvertes. Un souffle court en jaillit, par salves lourdes. Sakusa appuie soudain sa bouche dessus. Les yeux de Shirabu, largement écarquillés, comme pour vérifier que tout est bien vrai, finissent de se brouiller avant de se fermer. Sakusa a gardé les siens ouverts, pour tout voir, comme cette larme qui coule sur le visage de Shirabu. Il l’ôte du bout des doigts. Il ne se souvient plus d’avoir déjà touché une telle douceur que cette joue humide. 

Sakusa sent plus que jamais que la matière est une onde, qu’elle rayonne en lui. Enfin, il peut goûter à cette réalisation : la collision de deux particules qui, en offrant leur entropie au vide, deviennent réelles.

Il pose ses mains derrière ses oreilles et il frotte ses lèvres âprement contre celles de Shirabu. Peut-être pour lui montrer qu’il sera rugueux, exigeant pour ça aussi. Peut-être parce qu’il veut que ça fasse mal, qu’il veut se détruire. Il se sent pris d’un irrépressible désir de néant, de se dissoudre en Shirabu. Ça n’a pas l’air de le déranger. Shirabu s’approche encore, se colle, en poussant des gémissements, à mesure que Sakusa descend ses mains, les plaque rudement contre son corps. 

Bientôt c’est le bassin dur de Shirabu qui ondule fermement contre lui, ses mains qui serrent sa nuque, plaquant autoritairement les lèvres de Sakusa, plus fort contre sa bouche, dans une impétuosité qui répond à la sienne, comme si le désordre n’en avait jamais assez de se démultiplier. Sakusa se laisse faire un instant, grisé par la violence chaotique de ses gestes. Il se sent pris d’une force soudaine et il a l’impression que ce n’est même pas un effort quand il soulève les cuisses de Shirabu pour revenir en lui, lui arrachant un râle avide de satisfaction qui, par réverbération, brûle ses propres lèvres.

Maintenant que leurs bouches sont scellées, unies enfin, Sakusa ne sait plus bien d’où provient l’humidité qu’il sent partout sur lui et en lui, à qui appartiennent les ahanements qui bourdonnent dans sa gorge et ses oreilles, qui résonnent jusqu’au plafond démesurément haut de son crâne, comblant tous les silences peureux. 

Et avec toutes ces façons dont leurs corps se mêlent, dont il est en Shirabu, il ne fait bientôt plus la différence entre le désir de Shirabu et le sien, l’emprise qu’il imprime sur lui et celle de Shirabu, magnétique, qui soumet son propre corps à un plaisir qui n’en finit plus de monter. Il y a presque de la fureur dans ce besoin de se faire du bien et d’en faire à Shirabu. Ce besoin de fusionner avec lui. La raison l’a quitté depuis longtemps quand toutes les voix lui murmurent que rien ne pourra plus les séparer, aucun virus, aucun malentendu. Sauf la mort. Non. Pas même la mort. 

Parce qu’il se sent enfin vivant. Il arrache un morceau de vie au néant. Et plus personne ne pourra lui reprendre cette immortalité de toute chose qui s’est matérialisé, qui a existé. Il comprend que si le hasard l’a placé là c’était pour vivre ce moment. Le sens de son existence, c’est se lier à Shirabu, se fondre en lui. 

Sakusa s’écarte un instant, recule un peu son buste. Il veut voir, pour se souvenir toujours. Et il voit tout ce qu’il voulait voir. Il voit les cheveux de Shirabu qui tressautent sur son front, sa main qui s’agite frénétiquement, ses yeux qui brillent, qui s’ouvrent puis se serrent brusquement, comme si les étoiles filantes étaient capables de renaître de leurs cendres. Il entend sa voix qui est à chaque instant plus aiguë et plus forte. 

Sakusa ne sait pas vraiment si c’est plus à cause du plaisir ou de la douleur et, malgré la brièveté de leur étreinte, à cause de sa brusquerie haletante et désespérée, lui-même en est au point où c’est à vif, presque inconfortable. Mais il n’a pas le temps de regretter cette aridité. Il sent soudain tout son corps se contracter, jusqu’au plus profond de ses entrailles, au moment où le plaisir déferle bien trop violemment, lui donnant la sensation que sa matière se dissout, qu’il en train de disparaître. Ce n’est pas juste perdre l’impression de la réalité, c’est s’annihiler pour se révéler, c’est mourir pour renaître, accroché au corps de Shirabu. Il plante ses ongles dans ses hanches, ses dents sur son épaule. Shirabu est ce qui le retient de l’autre côté, sa planche de salut. Shirabu le ramènera toujours en lui, sur la rive de la vie, là où est la certitude de son amour. 

La réalité se rappelle à lui finalement, brutalement, quand il sent son corps faiblir. Il doit s’appuyer de tout son poids contre Shirabu et le mur derrière pour ne pas tomber. Il ouvre les yeux et la première chose qu’il voit est le sourire de Shirabu, un peu moins discret que d’habitude, plus heureux sûrement. Il voudrait renaître ainsi au monde éternellement, dans cette illumination.

\- Dis-moi que tu as aimé, que tu voudras recommencer.

Sakusa pose son front sur l’épaule de Shirabu comme s’il voulait adresser sa réponse directement à son cœur. Il n’a presque pas besoin de le formuler à voix haute ainsi.

\- Autant de fois que tu voudras.

Shirabu a glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux et serre désormais convulsivement, frénétiquement la tête de Sakusa contre lui.

\- Kiyoomi, je t’aime tellement que c’en est insoutenable.

Soudain la gorge de Sakusa se serre et une émotion aussi violente que le plaisir qui l’a envahi peu avant lui étreint les entrailles. Mais Shirabu, qui semble toujours savoir quelles sont toutes les solutions, a déjà repris avant que Sakusa ne sache plus quoi faire de ce soleil incandescent dans sa poitrine :

\- Alors tiens ton engagement. Reste en moi, pour toujours. 

Il suffit de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, et dans son sourire, toujours si espiègle, toujours si mesuré, même quand il est mouillé de pleurs, pour se noyer dans une mer de bonheur et de paix. Sakusa boit ses larmes et il les trouve tellement pures qu’elles pourraient le laver de n’importe quelle maladie. Sakusa boit son sourire sur ses lèvres pour le faire sien. 

\- En effet, je crois que c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi maintenant.

Il se débarrasse de son pantalon qu’il a toujours sur les chevilles. Il sent le corps de Shirabu dégouliner de partout sur ses cuisses, sur ses mains mais il ne sent aucun dégoût. Ce n’est pas sale. Rien n’est souillé en Shirabu. Rien de ce qui peut sortir de lui n’est sale. C’est juste la forme de leur amour. Et c’est un torrent inarrêtable qui n’en finira plus de couler, de ses flots tumultueux. Parce que Shirabu a fait définitivement fondre le glacier qui était dans le cœur de Sakusa. 

Il l’emporte dans la chambre. Nettoyer pourra attendre. Rien ne presse à part se lover contre ce corps fin et ferme, découvrir encore cette peau trop douce. Rien ne presse à part le bonheur et le désir d’aimer Shirabu encore, suffisamment fort pour que rien ne puisse jamais briser ce lien. Apprivoiser la peur et le néant. Mourir en lui, et y renaître, encore, à l’infini. 

\- Ne me laisse plus jamais m’éloigner de toi.

\- Je finirai toujours par te retrouver.


	9. Chapter 9

\- J'aime bien l'automne et pas seulement parce que c'est la reprise du championnat très bientôt. L'été a tendance à rendre les gens excessivement imprudents et indécents. Et puis je n'ai jamais aimé les vacances.

\- Je t'apprendrai. Ça consistera essentiellement à passer toute la journée au lit, et à jouer au volley si tu insistes vraiment.

\- Présenté sous cet angle, je crois que je pourrai m'y faire. Aux vacances et à l'indécence. 

\- En tout cas moi j'ai bien besoin de ce week-end. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas eu deux jours libres de suite. 

\- Ton père a accepté de t’arrêter finalement ?

\- C’est même lui qui me l’a proposé. Il m’a dit que souffler un peu me ferait du bien. Et il m’a confié qu’il avait eu lui aussi des moments difficiles pendant ses études. Ça faisait bizarre de lui parler vraiment.

Shirabu lâche un bref éclat de rire, comme pour masquer sa gêne.

\- J’ai toujours eu un côté trop sérieux et consciencieux. Comme si ce que je faisais était trop important et qu'il fallait que j’y arrive. Mais c’est ridicule n’est-ce pas ?

Là c’est Sakusa qui ricane.

\- Non.

Il sourit toujours, moqueur, en ajoutant :

\- Et puis ça me rassure de voir que toi aussi tu peux un peu flancher parfois.

\- Saleté. Si je ne conduisais pas, je trouverais un moyen de te faire fermer cette vilaine bouche.

En attendant, Shirabu se contente de poser sa main sur la cuisse de Sakusa et la serre légèrement. C’est un châtiment bien clément, qui ne fait que déclencher une légère tension dans le ventre de Sakusa.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était du surmenage. Je crois que je suis devenu un spécialiste des pathologies mentales.

\- Je crois que tu es surtout un spécialiste de Shirabu Kenjiro.

\- Ça fera une magnifique ligne sur mon CV pour ma reconversion.

Shirabu rit à nouveau. C’est léger, gracieux, trop évanescent, comme un oiseau qui bat des ailes. Cela contraste avec la pesanteur électrisante de sa main qu’il a remontée, en intensifiant la pression.

\- J’ai aussi parlé de toi à mes parents.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’ils ont dit ?

\- Rien. Mais c’est plutôt un bon début, non ? Je suis bien placé pour savoir que tous les silences ne sont pas mauvais. Certains sont remplis d’amour.

Shirabu lance un petit sourire à Sakusa avant de fixer à nouveau la route.

\- Et puis je crois que leur dire « je suis amoureux d’un garçon » c’est plus facile à entendre que « je préfère les garçons ». Ils peuvent au moins se consoler en partie avec l’idée que je suis heureux.

Être heureux. Ça doit être ça. Il n’y a pas besoin d’agitation furieuse pour se sentir vivant. Juste de regarder la vitre s’embuer sous notre souffle et de la frotter pour voir à nouveau le visage de Shirabu se refléter dans son obscurité réfléchissante et lumineuse, y voir ce sourire subtil, aux douces nuances, à la fois tendre et malin, qui est pour personne, juste pour lui et le monde. 

\- Moi aussi, j’ai parlé de toi à mon cousin. Figure-toi qu’il se souvenait de toi à l’époque du lycée.

\- Et il a réagi comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas s’il était plus excité par la nouvelle ou stupéfait que je me sois casé avant lui. Maintenant, il suffit de le laisser faire : il a une tendance à être parfois un peu trop bavard et gaffeur. Avec un peu de chance, à la prochaine réunion de famille, il mettra les pieds dans le plat.

\- Je pense que c’est quand même une information suffisamment importante pour qu’il fasse attention et qu’il te laisse l’annoncer toi-même. Je ne le connais pas mais toi je te connais et je suis sûr que tu exagères. 

\- Il faut réparer ça, il faut que je te présente Motoya. On fera ça quand il viendra pour jouer à Osaka. 

\- Ça me ferait plaisir. Il faut que je m’inspire de lui, qu'il me dévoile les secrets qui lui ont permis de rester proche de toi et de garder ta confiance pendant presque vingt ans.

\- Avoue que tu veux surtout savoir comment il réussit à me supporter depuis vingt ans.

\- Non ! Pour ça je ne me fais pas de souci. 

\- Alors ne t'en fais pas du tout. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien. Et pour mes parents, le plus simple, ce serait que la prochaine fois que j’irai à Tokyo pour les voir, tu viennes avec moi. 

Sakusa peut voir les yeux de Shirabu s’écarquiller un peu avant de briller, de se plisser à cause de son sourire.

\- C’est une bonne idée.

\- Tu imagines, je vais leur ramener un médecin. Le rêve de tous les parents ! 

Sakusa ouvre la fenêtre. Il ne fait pas trop froid, et puis il veut laisser entrer à l’intérieur l’air et la lumière, se frotter à la douce frénésie de la nuit que l’on sent à l’extérieur voleter entre les lampadaires. Il n’a pas besoin d’autre chose que de vivre cette journée parfaite où ils s’évadent, où la route défile devant eux, leur faisant croire qu’ils ont un avenir et qu’ils pourraient l’avaler indéfiniment. Il n’a pas besoin d’autre chose pour se sentir en paix. Pour se sentir comblé.

Il n’a pas besoin d’autre chose que de la répéter incessamment, avec la présence de Shirabu à ses côtés. Et de s’en remplir les yeux pour qu’il soit toujours là, même les jours où il sera loin, dans chaque route parcourue, dans chaque lumière aperçue. Juste besoin du souvenir vivace de cette main aventureuse qui fait semblant d’être anodine mais qui bouge de bas en haut, de bas en haut, toujours plus haut. Et de s’en remplir le ventre. 

\- Est-ce que tu pourras t’arrêter quand ce sera possible. J’ai un besoin pressant.

Shirabu avise finalement une zone de stationnement le long de la route. C’est un emplacement pour les bus. Mais plus aucun ne circule à cette heure-là. Il s’y arrête. 

Sakusa n’ouvre pas la porte pour sortir. A la place, il se penche vers Shirabu, approche sa bouche de la sienne avant de la baisser finalement pour la poser sur le pantalon de Shirabu en même temps qu’il défait sa ceinture. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n’avais pas dit que tu avais un besoin pressant ?

\- Oui j’ai besoin de toi, de t’avoir en moi. Et puis, je suis les préconisations du médecin : il paraît que c’est un bon moyen d’évacuer la pression. Mais dis-moi si tu n’as pas envie.

Shirabu lui offre de nouveau son rire. C’est un nouveau chagrin qui se meurt. Une nouvelle aigreur qui se tarit. 

\- Imbécile. J’en crève d’envie. J’ai toujours envie de toi.

Sakusa est heureux de constater que son sourire a vite disparu au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Shirabu se tordent avant de s’ouvrir, de se serrer encore, de façon délicieusement anarchique. Sakusa l’a aspiré. Il en veut toujours plus. 

\- Comment ça se fait que tu fasses ça si bien.

\- Un, je suis un type consciencieux. Deux, j’ai eu un bon professeur. Trois, tu es délicieux.

\- C'était juste une question rhétorique. Je ne croyais pas devoir te dire ça un jour mais tu parles trop Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Cette fois c'est le rire de Shirabu que Sakusa vole, avale quand il est remplacé par des grognements étouffés. Shirabu place son avant-bras devant ses yeux. Sûrement pour éviter de regarder. 

\- Attends Kiyoomi, c’est trop là et c’est une voiture de location.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Tu sais à quel point je suis soigneux : je vais bien tout avaler.

\- Kiyoomi, tu es vraiment déloyal.

Encore une fois le sourire de Shirabu s’évapore aussi vite qu’il est venu quand il crispe sa main dans les cheveux de Sakusa d’une façon autoritaire. Sakusa adore ça. Tout ça. Et pas seulement les mains qui serrent sa tête confusément, désespérément maintenant, et pas seulement le goût de Shirabu dans la bouche mais aussi son rire fragile et vacillant toujours prêt à se transformer en éclat plaintif de plaisir.

La vie, ce n’est pas si mal finalement quand on est heureux.

* * *

Ils ont déplacé la bibliothèque. Et comme ça, il a suffi de coller les deux lits, de mettre un grand drap blanc. C’est une chambre à la fois ancienne et nouvelle. Pleine du passé et de l’avenir. Surtout pleine de l'instant présent.

Ils n’ont pas manqué de se rendre sous le cerisier. Ses feuilles commencent à tomber. Elles ont recouvert la cachette, tout comme l’herbe qui y a poussé. Mais les souvenirs n’ont pas besoin de stèles pour exister. 

Devant la porte, il y avait des onigiris et des pommes fraîches dans un panier. Shirabu sait faire un peu d’origami. Alors ils ont posé une grue sur la terrasse. Le temps était calme mais ils savaient très bien qu’il pouvait vite tourner. Pourtant ils n’avaient pas le cœur de la lester. Ils ont juste espéré qu’elle ne choisirait pas tout de suite de s’envoler. 

Sakusa a lancé un film sur son ordinateur après le repas. Une histoire de zombies. Il est couché sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Shirabu, en train de vivre la scène la plus banale possible. Alors pourquoi même cette simplicité le bouleverse ? lui donne l'impression qu'il vit un moment extraordinaire ? 

Shirabu commente, en enroulant négligemment ses doigts dans ses boucles :

\- En fait, ils racontent souvent un peu la même histoire ces films : malgré tous ses défauts, sa médiocrité, son égoïsme, l’humanité peut survivre à plus fort qu’elle, à tout, juste par obstination.

\- Ce portrait, c’est tout moi. Alors il y a peut-être de l’espoir pour moi.

\- Ce qui est certain c’est que tu vivrais plus longtemps que moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sakusa tourne la tête, cherche la réponse dans les yeux de Shirabu. Il lui semble qu’il ne se lassera jamais d’être frappé par la vivacité de son regard, agrippé par son acuité. 

\- Parce que je donnerais ma vie pour te sauver. Je le ferais vraiment tu sais.

Sakusa est troublé par la façon dont Shirabu le regarde alors, les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés, un léger sourire, un peu douloureux, aux lèvres. Il ne peut soutenir trop longtemps ce regard. Il n’arrive toujours pas à se faire à cette tendresse qui lui paraît trop belle pour lui être adressée. Sakusa entend le bruit d’une porte qui se ferme, avec douceur. Suivi de celui, plus étouffé encore, d'un subtil cliquetis. 

\- Je ne te laisserais jamais faire ça. Je préférerais que tu me manges.

\- Rectification, avec cet état d’esprit, tu es foutu en pleine épidémie zombie.

Sakusa a à peine la force de sourire. Il se sent soulagé, étrangement apaisé par cette voix capable d’être à la fois si sincère et si cynique, et qui l’envoûte, le berce. Son corps devient léger et cotonneux, comme sa tête sur les cuisses de Shirabu, même ses cheveux qu’il ne cesse de caresser. 

Quand il se réveille, le film est fini. Shirabu le regarde avec douceur. Sakusa ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il le fait. 

\- On va à la douche avant de se coucher ?

Sakusa choisit de régler l’eau un peu fraîche. Il veut se réveiller complètement. Shirabu pousse un petit cri de surprise quand il le rejoint. 

\- Il se passe quoi à la fin du film ?

Shirabu a pris du shampooing dans ses mains et lève les bras pour commencer à laver les cheveux de Sakusa.

\- Alors figure-toi qu’ils trouvent une porte qui les emmène dans un monde idyllique sans plus aucun zombie. Et ils finissent tous heureux dans une grande maison, pour toujours.

\- Mais bien sûr...

\- Non ça sera juste notre fin, à toi et moi. Mais je ne peux plus voir que ça.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il a déjà existé des types plus niais que nous sur cette terre ?

\- Impossible.

Shirabu a toujours les mains dans ses cheveux. Sakusa s’agenouille.

\- Tiens, ce sera plus facile comme ça.

Sakusa adore sentir la faïence trop dure sous ses genoux, les mains de Shirabu masser son crâne, ses lourdes expirations saturer progressivement l’air déjà liquide. L'odeur boisée du shampooing se mêle au goût de Shirabu au fond de sa gorge et il lui semble que ses sens débordent. Quand l'eau lui rentre dans les narines, il est obligé de dégager sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle. Shirabu a pris la pomme de douche pour lui rincer les cheveux. 

\- Attends. Je veux le faire aussi.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Leurs corps et leurs âmes sont à nu dans la chambre de Shirabu, étendus et dépliées, toujours moites, quand Sakusa refait une nouvelle fois l'expérience, jusqu’à l’étourdissement, de cette confiance absolue, celle qui lui permet de s'abandonner aux mains et à la bouche de Shirabu, au rythme qu'il impose, à l’avidité avec laquelle il s'emplit de lui, lui faisant croire que c'est lui qui est plein. 

Et il l’est en effet alors qu’il savoure, en même temps, la façon dont Shirabu se cramponne à ses cheveux, éperdument, les tressautements soudain de son bassin, le cri sec qui sort de sa bouche lorsque la sienne se gorge de lui. 

Il aime tout autant le moment où Shirabu pose sa tête dans le creux de son bras, où ils partagent cette douce euphorie d'après, quand les corps sont repus et détendus. Shirabu appuie délicatement son index sur chacun des grains de beauté épars sur son torse. 

\- Ton corps est un ciel en négatif, rempli d'étoiles noires. Je voudrais y être englouti. 

Sakusa redresse sa tête, se saisit de celle de Shirabu, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il en frissonne.

\- J'adore cette chambre. Quand tu étais si loin, c'était un moyen d'être en toi.

Shirabu pose sa main au milieu de sa poitrine, juste un petit peu à gauche, avec une précision que seuls peuvent avoir les médecins.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir entrer en toi.

Sakusa prend sa main et la fait glisser lui-même le long de son ventre qui ondule de frissons à son passage. Il la descend plus bas, encore plus bas, toujours plus bas, sans cesser de regarder Shirabu dans les yeux. Au moment où elle atteint son but, Sakusa sent son cœur se serrer sans savoir si c'est à cause de l'appréhension ou de l'amour qui lui étreint le ventre entier quand il voit le regard de Shirabu se troubler de désir. 

\- Alors fais-le.

Les sentiments de Shirabu doivent être aussi confus que les siens. Ses yeux deviennent humides et presque aussi vite, Sakusa sent contre sa cuisse que c'est tout son corps qui semble trop irrigué. 

Shirabu se redresse sur ses coudes et le regarde un instant, intensément, avant de poser sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Puis il la fait glisser sur son front, le long de son cou, la dépose sur chacun des grains de beauté qu'il a cartographié un peu plus tôt et tous ceux qu'il découvre encore au fil de son exploration minutieuse.

\- Je serai le seul homme à posséder la totalité du ciel. 

Shirabu prend tout son temps, embrasse chaque partie de son corps et c’est comme si tous les endroits où il posait ses lèvres se mettaient soudain à exister. Comme si Sakusa réalisait ce qu’était la pliure du coude, le creux de l’aine, découvrait chacun de ses orteils. Il meurt à chaque soupir, il s'éteint à chaque spasme avant de renaître en ayant moins froid, moins peur. La langue et les doigts de Shirabu sont partout sur lui, autour de lui, en lui. Là où Sakusa découvre qu'ils sont parfaitement à leur place. Là où il souhaiterait qu’ils restent à jamais.

Cette langueur, cette douceur en deviennent presque insupportables. Sakusa s'empêche de dire à Shirabu de venir enfin en lui. Qu'il ne peut plus attendre. Il veut donner ça aussi de lui. Un contrôle pour un lâcher-prise : il veut lui laisser prendre toutes les initiatives, la maîtrise totale, être infiniment docile entre ses doigts et noyé – ses poumons ne semblent plus cesser de rétrécir, il doit chercher toujours davantage d'air – sous un déluge de confiance et de certitude. 

Shirabu est toujours Shirabu : attentionné, patient et persévérant. Il a prévu tout ce qu'il fallait. Il sait faire ce qu'il faut. Et le cœur et le corps de Sakusa n'opposent plus aucune résistance quand Shirabu se glisse enfin en lui, avec douceur, étouffant un gémissement rauque. C'est comme être transpercé par une évidence. C’est comme comprendre enfin ce après quoi il a couru si longtemps, le sens, c’est faire disparaître soudain tous les regrets anciens. Comment a-t-il pu croire que le monde était absurde alors que chaque pièce s'imbrique enfin totalement, parfaitement ?

Il a déjà oublié tous les souvenirs du vide qui étouffe. Il y a juste les souffles qu'il inspire, ceux que Shirabu expire, son haleine brûlante, l'odeur de sa sueur. Et même l'air est comblé, devient dense et solide. Il lui faut ouvrir la bouche en grand pour en arracher les lambeaux nécessaires pour pouvoir respirer. Il n'y a plus aucune vacuité en Sakusa qui ne soit remplie par Shirabu. Il est le baume qui apaise tous les maux, éteint toutes les solitudes. Sakusa ne veut jamais plus cesser de mêler leurs corps et leurs béances pour les remplir. 

Il entend au dehors le bruit de l’océan, de la marée qui monte progressivement, lentement, lascivement. Il l'entend aussi distinctement à l’intérieur de son corps qui tremble et se serre, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Et il découvre un peu plus à chaque seconde un vaste univers. C'est comme si Shirabu se diffractait en lui, parce que le point d'entrée de Sakusa et son cœur ont la même forme, la même taille que les ondes de Shirabu. Les flashs de lumières dans ses yeux se parent de couleurs nouvelles, de gammes inconnues. Shirabu n’en aura jamais fini apparemment de décrocher les étoiles pour les lui offrir. Les sons aussi se modulent dans des mélodies étranges et neuves que seuls eux peuvent entendre. Comme dans ces instants où tout concourt à révéler les merveilles du monde, quand l’angle du vent fait miraculeusement bruire les colonnes de pierre, pour disperser dans les airs une rumeur d’infini.

Et le plaisir envahit Sakusa de façon tellement douce et lancinante qu'il ne peut anticiper le moment où il le submerge brusquement, parcourant son corps d’éclairs déchirants. Sakusa perd un instant toute connexion avec le monde sensible. Mais cela ne fait pas peur. C’est juste se dissoudre dans l’espace, y dissiper un instant toutes ses craintes, redevenir le néant initial et le chaos pour renaître dans une dilatation, un nouveau big bang, bien trop chaud et dense, qui fait tout se générer, qui le fait devenir une matière nouvelle. 

Il n'anticipe pas non plus les mots qui explosent dans sa bouche alors que l’esprit encore embrumé, il ouvre ses yeux tout neufs pour voir Shirabu remonter son visage près du sien et se blottir contre lui : 

\- Je t'aime.

Shirabu se redresse vivement pour le regarder. Il ne sourit plus. Ses yeux s'embuent avant d'éclater et Sakusa goûte une nouvelle fois ses larmes. Son être entier achève de céder, de se détendre : il n'a absolument plus envie de revenir en arrière.

Mais ce n’est pas le cas de Shirabu qui est dur toujours contre sa cuisse.

\- Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? Reviens. Sers-toi de moi pour te faire du bien. Sois un peu égoïste pour une fois.

Sakusa a besoin de cet inconfort pour sentir qu'aimer quelqu'un c'est parfois oublier ses désirs pour celui de l'autre, accepter de sacrifier des fragments de soi pour le rendre heureux. Il a besoin de sentir qu'il le peut. Lui aussi. 

\- C’est inutile. Ton plaisir est encore meilleur que le mien.

\- S’il te plaît. 

\- Alors donne-moi ta main.

Sakusa a les membres encore engourdis quand il sent la main de Shirabu, comme dans un rêve, guider la sienne vers sa bouche pour y déposer des baisers liquide tout le long de ses doigts et dans sa paume avant de la descendre vers son corps tendu. Ainsi, Sakusa peut embrasser, de ses yeux et ses lèvres, chaque frémissement de son corps, de son visage. Et à peine quelques mouvements plus tard, Sakusa sent le plaisir de Shirabu inonder chacun des ses doigts, se déverser dans le creux de sa paume, en même temps qu'il déborde bruyamment et abondamment de sa bouche. 

Sakusa s’essuie négligemment contre les draps, se colle contre le corps de Shirabu. Il a besoin de se replier dans la bulle stérile de ses bras, pour repousser toutes les tentatives d’intrusion. Il l’enlace, embrasse ses lèvres. C’est déjà devenu trop naturel, trop évident et vital d’avoir cette bouche contre la sienne. 

\- Est-ce que tu m’oublieras jamais ?

Shirabu saisit son visage entre ses mains, le fixe, visiblement bouleversé. Et quand il répond, en posant son front contre le sien avant de le serrer dans ses bras avec force, Sakusa sait qu’il est entré aussi profondément qu’il pouvait l’espérer, à l’abri dans son cœur. 

\- Non Kiyoomi. Je ne t’oublierai jamais.

* * *

Sakusa se retrouve une nouvelle fois les pieds dans le sable. Et c’est agréable. Tant de choses qu’il avait cru irritantes et douloureuses sont douces en réalité. Comme aimer quelqu’un si fort qu’on ne peut imaginer vivre sans lui. 

Shirabu a amené le ballon. Il a ce velouté des ballons anciens, un peu trop usés mais qui sont si cléments pour les doigts. Maintenant qu’il est gonflé, il peut savourer une deuxième jeunesse, revivre entre leurs mains. 

Sakusa le fait rebondir au-dessus de sa tête. Il a la même couleur que le pâle soleil d’automne qui les effleure de derrière les nuages. Sakusa est reconnaissant. Il n’aura pas à se brûler les yeux. Et puis il lui semble que les lumières douces et feutrées, celles qui montrent comme le combat contre l’obscurité est difficile et perpétuel, sont celles qui leur correspondent le mieux. 

\- Alors à quoi elles ressemblent les passes qui ont tant plu à Wakatoshi-kun ?

Sakusa se rend compte que prononcer son prénom ne lui apporte même plus ce reste de regrets desséchés. Juste un agréable sentiment de reconnaissance. Ce n'est pas pour que Sakusa l'aime que le hasard a placé Ushijima sur sa route. Juste pour qu'il lui permette de rencontrer Shirabu. Il ne peut plus rien regretter de ce plan tortueux. 

\- Oui enfin je suis complètement rouillé. Je ne soutiendrai absolument pas la comparaison avec Miya.

Après vérification, bien sûr que les passes de Shirabu n’ont pas la précision et la technicité de celles de Miya. Mais elles sont comme lui. Elles disent : je donnerai tout de moi pour que tu sois dans la meilleure configuration possible. Que tu te sentes le mieux possible. 

Sakusa se sent le mieux possible. Et il envoie un smash si fort que Shirabu tombe à terre en essayant de le réceptionner. Sakusa se précipite, tend la main vers lui pour l’aider à se relever. 

\- Désolé, je n’ai pas senti ma force.

Sakusa a un sourire espiègle quand il retient avec vigueur sa main pour l’attirer vers lui.

\- Comme si c’était quelque chose qui me dérangeait.

Sakusa se couche sur lui et couvre ce sourire de ses lèvres. Il n’en aura jamais assez d’en grappiller toute la journée. 

Il sent le sable s’insinuer partout dans ses manches et les jambes de son pantalon. Et en ôter tous les grains lui coûtera de nombreux efforts. Mais ce n’est pas grave. Parce que les lèvres de Shirabu sont contre les siennes et il n’a plus envie qu’elles en partent. Parce qu’il sent le vent fouetter son visage, faire voler leurs cheveux d'un même mouvement, lui donnant si furieusement l’impression d’être vivant. Ce n’est pas grave parce qu’il sent la chaleur des doigts de Shirabu entrelacés aux siens. Et cela vaut tout les grains de sable coincés à déloger du monde. Et même tous ceux qui s’y coinceront un jour parce que l’amour ne préserve pas du malheur. 

Shirabu retourne soudain Sakusa, avec une force inattendue, et s’appuyant de tout son poids sur lui, l’embrasse avec plus d’intensité, commençant à frotter son corps contre le sien, descendant ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit dans le sable, qui plus est en public.

Shirabu s’interrompt pour rire discrètement. Puis il se relève et tend la main vers lui.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. 

\- J'espère bien.

Ils finissent pas se relever. Sakusa n’a pas lâché la main de Shirabu quand ils marchent au bord de la mer, les pieds dans l’eau. Au moment où il se met à parler, Shirabu a ce sourire qui ne relève qu’un côté de sa bouche, celui qui fait semblant de se moquer du monde et du malheur, qui en souligne la fragilité et la relativité. 

\- Il ne manque plus que le chien et ce sera idyllique.

\- Pas de sarcasme à ce sujet, j’adore les chiens.

\- Alors, on aura un chien. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois heureux.

\- Contente-toi de rester à côté de moi alors... Mais sinon il y a certaines races que j’aime particulièrement.

Shirabu éclate de rire. Et Sakusa ne finit pas de s’extasier. Il est à lui ce bonheur ? Pour de vrai ? Il lui faut le goûter encore pour vérifier. Il s’arrête et retient Shirabu, le forçant à lui faire face. Il pose la main sur sa tête, la glisse jusqu’à son oreille, creuse sa joue de son pouce. Shirabu ferme les yeux, le coin de ses lèvres se met à tressaillir. Sakusa fait sien ce tremblement en l’embrassant. Shirabu gémit un instant, serre ses doigts sur la veste de Sakusa. 

Sakusa ne sait pas si un baiser pourra un jour devenir banal tant chacun de ceux qu’ils échangent a toujours une intensité de fin du monde. 

L'univers interrompt soudain sa course. Il s'arrête à chaque fois de tourner, les laissant étourdis, en osmose totale avec lui et son équilibre instable, prêts à basculer, à s'effondrer. Ses mystères peuvent bien attendre d’être résolus par quelqu’un d’autre. Sakusa n'a plus besoin de comprendre alors, juste de se laisser aller à cette sensation mystique d’être empli de certitude et de sentir, intimement, dans sa chair, la théorie du tout, une harmonie parfaite entre chaque fragment de matière, chaque molécule, chaque atome. C'est comme une anamorphose vertigineuse, voir la réalité par sa face cachée, comme si cette interaction de leurs corps actualisait à chaque fois un rapport potentiel à l’absolu, comme si en incarnant une possibilité parmi toutes les potentialités du monde, ils étaient toutes ces possibilités à la fois en en touchant une seule du bout des lèvres. 

Les joues de Shirabu sont rouges quand il interrompt le baiser pour prendre une grande inspiration puis dire d’une voix basse, que Sakusa trouve anormalement tendue :

\- J’ai un conseil à te demander. Voilà, il y a ce garçon dont je suis complètement dingue et je suis tellement terrifié à l’idée qu’il dise non que je n’ose pas lui demander de vivre avec moi.

Sakusa sourit, pose ses pouces aux coins de ses yeux pour déjà retenir comme ça ses larmes qui s’y agglutinent, pour lui faire sentir qu’il n’en aura pas besoin aujourd’hui. 

\- Je dirais juste que s’il refuse, c’est le dernier des imbéciles.

Shirabu se jette contre lui. Sakusa sent son souffle et ses murmures brûlants dans son cou.

\- Tu peux garder ton appart si tu préfères, pour pouvoir être seul si tu en as besoin.

\- C’est inutile. Je veux être seul, mais avec toi.

C’est ce qu’ils font, déjà, alors qu’il reprennent leur marche sur la plage presque déserte, ne croisant que quelques pêcheurs figés dans leur patience solitaire et obstinée. Sakusa entend soudain un oiseau chanter. Il lui semble que c’est un chant de joie. C’est un chant mélancolique aussi, mais le bonheur n’existe qu’à ce prix. Sakusa a toujours cru que ces moments anodins étaient vains face à la mort qui menace. Il a trop longtemps souffert du vide qu’il anticipait dans l’avenir et qui l'étranglait. 

Mais finalement c’est cette nostalgie qui rend tout plus beau. Parce qu’elle sait tout ce qui a été perdu et tout ce qui le sera un jour, bientôt, dans pas même une seconde à l’échelle du monde. Sakusa a l'impression maintenant que chaque joie est une révolte, un affront, une façon de narguer la mort, d’arracher à l’injustice du hasard un instant d’éternité, de sentir palpiter et brûler entre ses doigts une étoile que l’on vient de dérober dans le ciel. 

Il lui semble qu'il a déjà les poches bien pleines de lumière. La vie lui a donné tout ce qu’il pouvait souhaiter. Il a eu sa part de bonheur, sa part de chance. Et même s'il sait qu'il sera secoué encore par la peur et le chagrin, plus rien ne pourra l'anéantir. Parce qu'il a Shirabu. Et il peut bien mourir maintenant qu'il a eu ça. 

Mais pas aujourd’hui. Pas dans ce présent infini qu'ils serrent entre leurs deux mains jointes qui ne peuvent plus se lâcher. Celui qui a avalé les souvenirs, tous les avenirs. Celui où ils s’aimeront toujours. Un toujours qui signifie tant qu’ils seront en vie, un jour, une heure, une minute. Le temps est trop relatif pour les serments d’éternité.

Ce présent perpétuel où Shirabu lui lavera les cheveux, où la situation dégénérera à nouveau, et où Sakusa l'aimera soudainement, éperdument parce que l'urgence est trop forte, parce que chaque nouvelle fois est peut-être la dernière. Celui où il se plongera aveuglément, passionnément, dans cet faille lumineuse où son corps se lie à celui de Shirabu et à travers lui à chaque particule de l'univers, chaque seconde depuis le commencement jusqu’à son effondrement. 

Et tant pis si c'est demain que tout s'arrête. En attendant, Sakusa compte bien profiter de cette seconde qui lui a été accordée. 

Jusqu’à la fin du monde.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Tu as étiqueté tes cartons de façon tellement précise Omi-san ! 

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir tout mis en vrac dans des sacs poubelles.

\- C’est quoi déjà qui correspond à la couleur jaune ? Je dois le mettre dans quelle pièce ?

\- Tu n’as qu’à le poser dans un coin du salon.

L’autocollant jaune n’a pas été listé en effet. C’est celui pour les souvenirs et c'est un peu trop intime pour être dévoilé. Il n’y en a pas beaucoup qui méritent d’être emmenés ici et Sakusa ne sait pas encore où il va les ranger. Mais il se réjouit quand même de pouvoir conserver chez eux les billes et les petits soldats qu’il a dû déloger. Tous ces minuscules mondes qui brillent quand on les expose au soleil, tous ces hommes à la fois semblables et différents qui luttent comme ils peuvent pour avoir la chance d’y poser les pieds un peu plus longtemps.

Hinata s’est approché un peu, en gardant des distances respectables et il parle à voix plus basse. 

\- Omi-san, tu ne m’avais pas dit que ton amoureux c’était l’ancien passeur de Shiratorizawa !

\- Rappelle-moi de te raconter ma vie dans les moindres détails la prochaine fois.

Hinata pose le carton sur la table et s’essuie brièvement le front.

\- Ah ! ça doit être bien de se réveiller chaque matin auprès de la personne qu’on aime.

Il n’y a aucune aigreur dans ses mots qui sont accompagnés d’un large sourire qui dépasse de son masque. Juste une légère mélancolie que Sakusa ne lui connaissait pas. Il trouve qu’elle lui va bien. 

Sakusa est obligé de sourire en réponse. Et même si c'est plus subtil, Hinata est tout à fait apte à le voir maintenant. Ce n’est plus un étranger. 

Ses coéquipiers lui paraissent nettement plus supportables ces derniers temps. Il ne sait pas quand ça a pris une telle ampleur au point que quand il a évoqué son prochain déménagement, il a accepté avec un certain plaisir la proposition enthousiaste d'Hinata de venir lui donner un coup de main, le cri d'approbation bruyant de Bokuto et le soupir blasé de Miya qui ne faisait que cacher qu'il viendrait aussi. 

Il comprend mieux leur avidité de vivre même si elle ne prend pas chez lui la même forme chez chacun d'eux. Toute cette excitation lui paraît toujours aussi superflue mais étonnamment, elle est presque rassurante. Il a appris à apprécier ces cris exagérés, de ceux qui acceptent, qui célèbrent, à leur façon, les folies de chacun. Même leur joie arrive à le toucher. Même Miya qui est en train d’essayer de draguer l'amie de Shirabu venue aussi pour les aider l’exaspère familièrement. 

Il vient se plaindre auprès de Sakusa.

\- Je crois que je me suis pris un vent.

\- Tu devrais y être habitué maintenant.

\- Eh ! Je te signale que ça marche souvent. Je ne passe pas tant de nuits que ça seul. Il suffit juste de multiplier les chances. Toi qui es scientifique, tu devrais comprendre. Pfff, j'avais même enlevé mon masque pour lui montrer à quel point je suis beau gosse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le comportement idéal pour faire craquer une future médecin. Et d'ailleurs fais-moi le plaisir de le remettre maintenant. Surtout si tu passes chacune de tes nuits avec une nouvelle personne.

\- Mais non, j'ai bien été obligé de me calmer ces derniers temps. 

Sakusa n’aurait jamais songé avant à se mêler ainsi de la vie de qui que ce soit. Mais il n'est plus à une nouveauté près maintenant qu'il s'apprête à partager ses toilettes et sa salle de bain – volontairement – avec quelqu'un. Et puis peut-être qu’il a besoin de comprendre. 

\- Tu veux dire, depuis le début de l'épidémie ou depuis que tu as passé le confinement chez ton ami du lycée ?

Miya écarquille les yeux avant de sourire méchamment.

\- Tu es vraiment une fouine Omi-Omi. Je suis épaté.

\- Il parait. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Laquelle ? Sois précis Omi-Omi. Tu n’as droit qu’à une seule. Ta perspicacité mérite bien ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu caches à tout le monde la meilleure partie de toi-même ?

\- Mais je ne la cache pas. J’en fais même profiter le monde entier. La meilleure partie de moi, c’est le volley.

\- Tu viens de dire que tu répondrais à ma question.

Miya soupire. Sakusa peut y lire beaucoup trop de regrets. Et pas seulement pour ce qu’il s’apprête à lui confier. 

\- Parce qu’elle n’est pas vraiment à moi. On ma la prête juste occasionnellement. Mais je sais très bien que ça ne durera pas éternellement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu agisses de la façon idéale en effet.

\- Au moins je saurai pourquoi. Que je l’ai mérité. Si je prenais tout, il ne me resterait rien quand je l’aurais perdu.

Il sourit encore mais son masque est fendillé. Sakusa peut y lire de la fragilité, pour la première fois. Cela ne dure pas longtemps. Son rictus redevient vite carnassier.

\- Et toi Omi-Omi ? C’est vrai ce qu’on raconte sur les étudiants en médecine ? Tu t’éclates ?

C'est vrai. Enfin c'est plus que s’éclater. Mais Miya n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Sakusa n’a pas le temps de répondre de toute façon. Shirabu est arrivé derrière lui et a posé nonchalamment son bras sur son épaule. 

\- Oh oui Miya-kun. On s’éclate. Si tu savais... Et je t’autorise à nous imaginer la prochaine fois que tu te sentiras seul dans ton lit.

Miya éclate de rire. 

\- C’est une idée !

Il regarde Sakusa avec un sourire plus sincère avant de remettre son masque. 

\- Je l’adore déjà ton mec. Prends bien soin de lui.

Bokuto entre en trombe dans l’appartement, à bout de souffle. Avec Hinata, ils se sont mis au défi de ne pas utiliser l’ascenseur.

\- Hey, hey, hey, c’était le dernier carton. Maintenant, on peut passer aux bières et aux pizza !

\- Bien dit, Bokuto-san !

Sakusa les regarde s’enthousiasmer pour de tels détails avec un air blasé. Peut-être qu’il fait un peu semblant. Peut-être qu’il leur envie un peu cette insouciance. 

\- Qui a décidé que c’était toi qui choisissais le menu ? Est-ce que tu as oublié que nous sommes des sportifs de haut niveau ?

Bokuto le regarde avec un air exagérément déçu.

\- Mais Omi-Omi, ça existe les déménagements sans bière et sans pizza ?

Sakusa reste silencieux, se repaissant de sa mine effarée et suppliante.

\- Je te préviens aucune chance pour qu’on en commande une bizarre avec de l’ananas. 

Heureusement qu'ils ont six chaises. Sakusa regarde Bokuto engloutir voracement sa part de pizza et il frémit rien qu'en imaginant le carnage qu'il aurait pu faire en mangeant sur le canapé. Il préfère reporter son regard sur Shirabu qui discute avec Hinata à l’autre bout de la table. Il se rend compte qu’il le désire déjà. Shirabu doit sentir cette pression. Il se tourne vers lui. Leurs regards se croisent et plus rien n’existe soudain autour d’eux. Sakusa voit juste la bouche de Shirabu briller exagérément à cause de la bière qu’il vient de porter à ses lèvres. Sakusa ne sait pas exactement combien de temps cet instant se suspend. Mais apparemment suffisamment pour que cela se voie peut-être un peu trop. 

\- Il est déjà tard, il faut que je rentre ! J’ai un facetime qui m’attend. 

C’est Hinata qui a parlé, d'une voix forte, rappelant Sakusa à la réalité. Mais rapidement tout le monde lui emboîte le pas et cherche son manteau. Sakusa regarde ses coéquipiers s’habiller. Il s’approche d’eux.

\- Merci.

Il n’en dit pas plus. Parce que ce n'est peut-être pas que pour le déménagement. 

\- De rien Omi-Omi ! Les pizzas étaient trop bonnes !

\- Ne me demande pas ça tous les week-ends quand même.

\- Ça risque pas. Je ne compte plus jamais partir. 

C'est juste son corps qui se rapproche imperceptiblement du sien, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aime être démonstratif en public, mais Sakusa peut sentir tout l'amour de Shirabu, son assentiment muet, dans ce simple frôlement. Hinata pousse Bokuto et Miya dans le dos pour les faire sortir plus vite. Avant de remettre son masque, il sourit, simplement, parce qu’Hinata n’est pas du genre à faire sentir ostensiblement aux autres qu’il a lu dans leur cœur. 

\- On vous laisse vous installer.

Sakusa salue aussi l’amie de Shirabu puis ferme la porte derrière elle avec un certain soulagement. 

Il y a des cartons et des meubles déposés de façon un peu anarchique devant ses yeux. Ça ferait du bien à Sakusa de tout ranger et organiser. Mais il y a Shirabu aussi et il sait ce qui lui ferait encore plus de bien. Il s’approche et saisit sa nuque fermement. Shirabu sourit et lui tapote le nez du bout du doigt. 

\- C’est ton tour de vaisselle.

Sakusa se rend compte que c'est une sorte de couinement de déception qui sort de ses lèvres. Ce serait presque embarrassant si le relâchement qu'il ressent en présence de Shirabu n'était pas si complet. Il n'y a plus besoin d'aucun masque en sa présence. Plus besoin de rien cacher de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il désire. 

\- J’avais pensé à autre chose dans l’immédiat.

Shirabu prend un air faussement outré. 

\- Et l’hygiène Kiyoomi ? Allez, il y a juste quelques verres. Je m’occupe de tout débarrasser.

Sakusa s’exécute en grognant et commence à faire couler l’eau. 

Shirabu pose un à un les verres dans l’évier. Puis il se colle à lui en appuyant son bassin fortement contre le sien pour bien lui faire comprendre son état d’esprit. Sakusa sourit. 

\- Ah ok, c’est ce tour de vaisselle-là.

\- Il faut bien baptiser toutes les pièces de l’appart. Hors de question de commencer par un truc horriblement banal comme la chambre.

\- T’as pas honte d'établir de telles listes ? Quand je pense que tu viens de me sermonner sur l'hygiène.

\- Eh mais je croyais que la cuisine c'était validé. Je ne fais que reproduire une configuration que tu m’as enseignée je te signale !

Shirabu glisse sa main dans le pantalon de Sakusa avant d’ajouter : 

\- Et toi t’as pas honte d’être déjà dans cet état là ?

Sakusa ne peut plus trouver de répartie. Et la situation ne risque pas de s’arranger tout de suite. Shirabu s’est agenouillé derrière lui, a baissé ses vêtements et sa langue l’empêche de réfléchir en lui procurant des secousses violentes de plaisir qui font se hérisser chacun de ses poils. Il n'est plus capable d'aucune pensée cohérente, juste de laisser envahir ses sens par le désir de se frotter à Shirabu, d'être empli de lui, et se gorger de cette certitude, qui ne cesse pour autant d’être insensée, d’être aimé infiniment. 

Sakusa ne sera plus jamais seul. Même quand il est derrière lui, hors de sa vue, il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour voir Shirabu, son sourire un peu vague et flou, son corps tellement précis. Ses yeux trop mouillés, si prompts à se renverser. 

Il est entré totalement en lui. Et il n'a plus besoin de mots pour être rassurant, juste cette façon de poser les mains sur lui pour lui faire sentir qu’il lui appartient, qu’il est déjà une habitude essentielle, la façon dont les yeux qui s’ouvrent sont toujours à la recherche de lumière. 

Il y a juste à s’abandonner à cet amour déjà si familier, à cette bouche trop grande ouverte qui l’accueille en elle, qui le dévore comme s’il était un monde. A ce regard si doux qui semble capable de soigner obstinément, indéfiniment, chacune de ses peurs, anciennes comme à venir. Il y a juste à s’abandonner à lui, à son roi. Celui qui fait résonner son corps. Celui qui règne sur son cœur. Celui qui illumine désormais sa vie.


End file.
